Witness Protection
by Citrine Rain
Summary: Continuation of Life's Harsh and Sweet Lessons and story two of "Love in the Time of the Midlife Crisis" Dr. James Wilson will do anything for a friend who needs help, whether Dr. Greg House likes it or not.
1. Who Eats on Lunchbreaks?

_Another House fanfic! This one is a continuation of the story _**"Life's Harsh and Sweet Lessons"**_, and in the series I have dubbed _**"Love in the Time of the Midlife Crisis."**_ If someone has already used that name, let me know and I'll junk it for a new one. Just so you are aware I am not following the show's complete plot/ending (House never ends in my universe, though I alter its own world to my fancy..bwaahahahaah). In my stories, Cuddy is still Hospital Administrator, Wilson is healthy, and House is...well...still House. Hope you like!_

_Love,_

_Citrine Rain_

* * *

Nestled deep within the heart of New Jersey, the Garden State, laid two great institutions. One, Princeton University, a top Ivy League College where many bright young minds attended to further their education and futures. The second, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, a strongly regarded medical facility that not only gave way to many high tech innovations in the world of healing, but where many graduates from Princeton desired to study if their passions lay in health after receiving their PhD.

Though for some, studying at Princeton can be a blessing and a curse. If you were chosen to work under a well renowned doctor with a passion not only for medicine, but for the patient in all aspects of their physical and emotional state then the student was lucky. If you were chosen to work under Diagnostician Gregory House, the student was lucky to finish their term with their sanity still intact.

And this is where the story begins.

* * *

"Oh God where is he now?"

"I have a few guesses and none of them being here."

"Fantastic, and of course we have a patient."

Three frazzled doctors sat in the glass confined conference room, upset that their head doctor was of course nowhere to be found, not that wasn't uncommon for the brash doctor. Brilliant though he was, his personality was something to be much desired.

"Well Taub, what are your guesses?" African American neurologist Eric Foreman asked the stout, dark haired cosmetic surgeon.

"Bar, bike, or home." Christopher Taub said counting off his fingers.

"Well, it's too early, even for him, to be in a bar." Dr. Remy Hadley said, rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"And God knows where he could have gone on his bike, especially if he is on a quest." Foreman responded. "I asked Chase if he had seen him, but he's been in the OR all day."

Chase was another doctor who had worked under Dr. House and still maintained contact with he and the team. A skilled young surgeon who House teased mercilessly for everything from his hair to Australian accent.

"And Wilson?" Taub chimed in.

"Has the day off." Hadley said.

And then the ideas hit.

"Well thank you all for the mental image." Taub said. "Looks like I'm skipping lunch today."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Greg for God sake get back to the hospital!"

"Mmm...nope."

"Well at least tell your team where you are."

"And have them catch us in a compromising position! Why James how getting kinky!"

The man named James rolled his eyes.

"We wouldn't be in this compromising position had a certain someone decided to molest me while I was taking a nap."

"Like you didn't enjoy it!"

Dr. James Wilson, infamous Head of Oncology at Princeton Plainsboro, looked over at the long, lean body sprawled across his own broad one and sighed. A treasured day of peace to himself had indeed been disrupted when his lover decided that his lunch break would be better spent at home for an afternoon delight rather than munching on mystery casserole in the hospital cafeteria. Needless to say, James at first fought off the advances but eventually succumbed when the kisses and caresses sent messages to other places besides the logical portion of his brain.

Then again, when your lover is Dr. Gregory House, logic has a tendency to go out the window.

He then looked over at House who just by looking into his cerulean eyes was grimacing in pain. He turned over and rubbed his right thigh.

"Your leg okay?" James asked placing a warm hand on House's back. "Need anything?"

Greg grinned over his shoulder.

"Another round, absolutely!" He said with a sly grin. "Come to papa!"

James couldn't contain his laughter as he was once again pounced on. Greg of course could try to pretend that his right leg, half useless and now chronically painful due to a blood cot years earlier, wasn't affecting him. James knew better. Throughout their twenty year friendship, made more intimate half a year before, James had learned when to push and when to give in. And right now, as Greg laved warm yet beard scruffy kisses all over his neck, James knew this was a give in time.

"You sure you don't want to call your team." James gasped as he moved his arms up and down Greg's back only to come back and grasp at the brown and grey curls. "Cuddy could also try to hunt you down."

Dr. Lisa Cuddy was the hospital administrator aka their boss.

Greg stopped his ministrations to lean up and look right into James's puppy dog brown eyes. The man may have been nearing his mid forties, but one would never guess with those eyes, full hair and color to match such eyes, and a boyish smile.

"I unplugged all the phones, turned off our cells, shut the blinds, and even hid my motorcycle and your car. Trust me, no one is disturbing us, not even those mutts in the living room and the hacking shag rug also known as your ugly ass cat. Now shut up and tongue me."

How could James say no to that?

* * *

A few miles away at Princeton..

"Okay I think we just need a few more tables set up and add a few extra chairs for viewers and we should be ready."

"How many organizations are coming again?"

"Twelve, half of them bringing animals from all over the tri-state area. Thank God Princeton has a large enough arena. "

"Think it's going to be a long night?"

Manhattan Veterinarian Nurse Jenna Lispin adjusted her glasses as she thought quickly.

"I don't think so." She said to the volunteer. "The event is not until tomorrow afternoon, as long as we arrive early enough in the morning to finish up we should be ready to go."

The young volunteer sighed happily as it was Friday, his classes done for the day and now it was time to party.

Jenna too had plans. She was thinking of surprising some doctors she had befriended last year at Princeton Plainsboro and hopefully if they were not all busy, go out for dinner and drinks. She was deeply curious about how the relationship between a certain oncologist and a certain diagnostician had been going since they had ventured into her vet office not so long ago. Their visit at culminated into the adoption of two puppies bore from the mother pit bull they had rescued, deep conversation, and surprising discoveries. Definitely a weekend to remember.

Now she was back in town helping to host an animal rescue and abuse awareness event at Princeton University making it the perfect opportunity to visit.

"Damn."

Jenna looked up to see a student struggling with a projector. She walked over to inspect.

"Must have blown a fuse or something." Jenna said looking at it. "Anymore around here?"

"There should be one in the storage closet down the hall." Another volunteer responded.

"I can get it!" Jenna said. "It's the one right near the exit right?"

The student nodded.

"Okay, you guys can head out. I'll take care of it and then get going myself! See you tomorrow!"

The students left. Jenna looked about the room and smiled at its set up. Almost done. She then strolled out. When she got to the large storage room and entered, the door swung behind her. After a bit of searching she found the overhead projector she was looking for and reached for the cart. She then heard the door open and close again. Thinking it was one of the students, she turned around to greet them, but instead was met with black as something crashed aside her head!

Shocked, Jenna fell backwards clutching her skull, but opened her eyes just in time to see silver approaching her. Realizing it was a knife Jenna turned her body away just as the knife slid across her neck and collarbone. Jenna tried to stand up but was too dizzy. She felt her ribs explode in pain as booted foot attacked. Now sprawled on the floor, she saw the knife heading towards her. Once again she turned and felt the knife dig into her side. Tears of agony left her eyes. She tried to scream but fear clutched at her. Gathering what little strength she had, she lifted her leg and kicked the arm that held the knife. The knife went skittering to the ground and the figure cursed in anger. Jenna tried to sit up again but then felt another kick to her body. Before another blow could be dealt Jenna mustered the last of her energy by grabbing the offending leg and sending the body with it crashing down aside her. Jenna trying to fight unconsciousness, started to crawl towards the door, but felt a pair of arms grab her from behind and pull her away. Jenna whimpered for them to stop, but lost when she felt another hit to her head.

Unable to fight it, Jenna fell into darkness.


	2. Conscious

House and Wilson both walked into the hospital late in the afternoon. After their second romp and a good cuddle (though House would never admit he was a cuddler) House had reluctantly gotten dressed, wishing he didn't have to go back to babysitting, also known as work. Wilson meanwhile retrieved his cellphone and turned it back on, just in time for it to go off. It was the hospital calling to let him know that a young patient of his that was in remission had been experiencing a flu that just didn't seem to want to let go and had been admitted. Wilson knew his day off was over, as he was fond of this patient and hoped that it was just a bad flu strain and not a cancer recurrence.

The two went into opposite directions after a quick unnoticed peck. House limped to his office, clutching his cane a little harder due to the shooting pain in his leg.

"Crap, aspirin time." House muttered. After a long hard battle with a Vicodin addiction, an addiction that partly led to a stint in jail, House was now under a monitored amount of painkillers that at times did nothing for the ache.

He hobbled to his office where four pairs of annoyed eyes were waiting for him. Three of those eyes were his team, the other pair was Dr. Lisa Cuddy's.

Uncaring he did his usual banter.

"Ducklings." He said to the team. "Twins." He nodded to Cuddy's breasts.

"Where have you been?" Lisa asked annoyingly. "Lunch breaks don't last almost 3 hours."

"Well they should!" House said. "In some countries meals can last up to four hours! Those people are probably pretty happy."

"We have a patient." Foreman added.

"Yeah, so why aren't you treating them?"

"Because they are YOUR team." Cuddy said. "They work with you. Therefore don't you think its a good idea for them to consult you before going ahead with any tests?"

"Depends on my mood."

Taub sighed and handed House the blue file folder containing the patient's records.

"Read it over." Cuddy said. "If it's easy to treat then report to the clinic. You are on duty for the rest of the week and no more siestas!"

House stuck out his tongue as Cuddy proceeded to leave and nearly collided into Chase.

"Sorry Dr. Cuddy." The Australian said.

"Everything alright Chase?" Lisa asked noticing his face looked a little worried.

"Not entirely." He said. "I just had a patient admitted into the OR for emergency surgery. I thought you guys would like to know."

"Yes we all know that you are a fantastic surgeon now and not my slave, so quit bragging already!" House couldn't help himself.

Chase crossed his arms.

"Do you guys remember Jenna Lispin?" He said licking his lips.

"She's the nurse we met when we played that prank on House and Wilson so they could adopt those puppies." Hadley said. "We still hear from her every now and then."

"Yeah, nice woman." Foreman added.

Chase looked down at the ground.

"Oh no Chase, it isn't?" Cuddy said worriedly.

"She was attacked." Chase said. "At Princeton, students found her unconscious in a storage room and called 911. She had been stabbed. We are prepping her for surgery right now. I know it seems unorthodox but since we all are friends of hers maybe you guys can alert her family while she is in surgery?"

"Of course Robert!" Lisa said. "Here give me her information and I'll make the call."

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy." He said handing her Jenna's emergency contact numbers. "I'll keep you guys updated, but I gotta scrub in now."

"Which OR are you using?"

Everyone turned to see House whose eyes remained on the patient file he had been currently holding.

"Uh...OR 4." Chase answered.

"Good, the one with the observation area." House said standing up. "Keep it warm for me." I have to hit the can."

He then turned to his stunned team.

"One of you tell Wilson." He said. "This is something he needs to know too."

And out he hobbled towards the Men's room.

* * *

The injuries were worse than they expected. Peering down at Chase as he repaired the damage that had been done, House, Wilson, Cuddy , and members of House's team observed Jenna's operation.

"How the hell was she attacked at Princeton?" Wilson exclaimed. "In broad daylight?"

"From what I found out, Jenna had been alone." Cuddy answered. "She had let the volunteers go and then she went to retrieve some equipment in the storage room and that's where the attack happened. Some student had left something in the conference area and when they went back, they found Jenna laying half in and out of the storage room. The assailant had already fled."

"Did you call her parents?" Wilson asked.

Cuddy nodded.

"Her mother and stepfather are on their way." She said. "But it could be awhile because they drove up to Maine for a getaway. They are going to notify her father and her siblings on the way back, so hopefully somebody will be here shortly."

"What about her boyfriend?"

Wilson and Cuddy turned to House who still sat cross legged, chin on his thumb, and watching the operation intensely.

"Jenna mentioned a guy she was seeing when I had a chat with her last time." Remy said. "But that ended quickly because she got called into the vet's for an emergency.

"Hand me your phone." House said to Wilson, still not moving. "My battery died."

James gave Greg his iPhone. After a few minutes of searching House dialed a number.

"Yes, I need to speak to an Aidan Finley." Greg said. "Tell him it's Dr. House."

* * *

She never realized that the simple act of opening one's eyes could be such a chore. It literally felt like someone had stuck superglue on her eyelids. The sounds, they were unfamiliar. Constant beeps and squeaks. What was going on?

"Jenna?" A voice then came through to her. "Jenna, can you hear me?"

The voice, something familiar! She tried to speak as finally her eyes pried themselves open.

"Don't try to speak now, just try to open your eyes if you can."

Jenna did as was told and while it took what felt like hours, Jenna got her eyes opened, though right now everything was a big blur. Though that could have been because she didn't have her glasses on. Where were those?

Finally, things came into focus and the kind face of Dr. Robert Chase looked down at her.

"Good!" He said. "Jenna do you remember me?"

Again she tried to speak but all that came out was a grunt.

"Don't try to talk, just nod or shake your head if you can."

Jenna nodded.

"Do you know where you are?"

Jenna looked around the room for a minute. Realizing the wires and IV running up and down her arms and chest, the bed she was lying in, and the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth, she had an idea, so she nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Do you know why you are here?"

Jenna closed her eyes for a moment to try recollect why all of a sudden she was in a hospital, but her memory came out fuzzy.

She shook her head.

Chase sighed and pulled up a chair. With Jenna being a friend, it made this part of the job a bit rougher.

"There's no easy way I can say this." He said. "But somebody attacked you."

Jenna's eyes widened in shock. Chase took hold of her good hand because he knew this was not going to be easy on her.

"You were at Princeton, preparing for a lecture. You went to get some equipment from a storage room when somebody came up on you. It's apparent they went after you with a sharp object because you sustained some deep stab wounds around your neck as well as a deep one near your back, which possibly nicked your spinal cord. We don't know the extent of that damage until we have you fully mobile. It appears you had also been beaten as your ribs have been broken and there is quite a lot of bruising around your body. I am glad your head wound doesn't seem to have affected you too much. You got quite a nasty gash there and possibly a concussion, but no sign of serious head injury. We have you on oxygen and a chest tube because your broken ribs pierced your lungs a little and are still healing."

Jenna felt her breath quicken and she closed her eyes as tears began to stream down her cheeks. No matter how hard Chase tried to soften the news, it still was a lot to take in.

Chase took a tissue and gently wiped her eyes. Normally he'd let the patient do it themselves if they were capable, but Jenna needed a little help because her wrist had also been sprained in the attack and she was still coming off the anesthetic.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Jenna and she gripped Chase's hand. Chase noticed the fear in her eyes and got the idea.

"There was absolutely no sign of sexual assault." He said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I promise. Just relax now. Your family is on their way and I or a nurse will be back to check on you."

He then gave her a gentle smile.

"Though don't be surprised if you find you have other visitors. There are half a dozen doctors including one you wouldn't expect wondering about your well being."

Jenna tried to smile as her eyes began to close.

* * *

Chase rubbed his neck as he left Jenna's room, massaging away the tension from the long surgery as well as the worry about Jenna. While it was great that she had regained consciousness, she was still not out of the woods.

"What are her chances?" A voice said.

Chase turned to see House leaning against the nurses station in the ICU. That was a surprise.

"Well?" House asked feeling impatient.

"Um..well her chances of survival are positive." He said. "It's still touch and go right now, but I just checked on her and she woke up for a bit, which is definitely a good sign."

House nodded.

"I saw you had to investigate her spinal cord back in the OR." He said. "How bad?"

Chase sighed.

"Can't really say right now." He said. "Either the knife or a piece of broken rib did hit the cord."

"She could be paralyzed." House added.

"It's a possibility."

House just made a face, turned around and proceeded to leave the ICU.

* * *

When he got home that night he found Wilson asleep on the couch. The 8 month or so pit bulls had jerked awake when he walked into the condo, but then felt back to sleep in their crates. House stared at him for a moment, then placed a hand on his shoulder. James immediately woke up.

"Hey." He said sitting up. "Crap what time is it?"

"Almost midnight." House said walking past him.

James rubbed his eyes. He had wanted to stay at the hospital to wait up for Jenna's family and of course to hear about any change in her condition, but House urged him to go home. Their dogs, Holmes and Little Wilson, needed to be let out and Greg demanded a home cooked meal, even if it had to be reheated, instead of take out. He had to stay and take care of a patient.

Not wanting to start an argument and also figuring it would be awhile before Jenna would wake up, Wilson gave in to House's demand and went home.

"How is she?" James asked as House went to the fridge.

"Regained consciousness, chatted with Chase, passed back out."

House retrieved his plate of casserole and put it in the microwave. As he waited for it to heat, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him.

House could only sigh as he felt James nuzzle his neck.

"She'll be okay." He said. "She's a tough woman."

"Mmm." House grunted.

"Is her boyfriend still missing?"

"His job is probably still trying to contact him." House answered. "He was on an all night flight to Tokyo for some big medical engineering conference so he has been unreachable."

James placed a light kiss on Greg's neck. He hardly did acts of kindness like that, unless he needed some deep dark secret from the patient's family, so that was a bit of a surprise.

"How's your patient?" He asked.

"Turned out to be just a lame ass infection." House answered pulling out his plate. "Not really worth my time. How's your kid?"

James smiled a little.

"Just a bad case of the flu and not a recurrence." He said. "X-Ray's showed no sign of tumors and I am almost positive his blood tests will be clean. His immune system is still recovering a bit, so he needs rest and a stronger medication besides the OTCs."

"Cool."

James released his hold on Greg and let the man head to the couch with his plate and now a beer in hand.

"I think I am going to head to bed." James said. "Do you want anything before I go?"

"I'm good." House said putting down his plate and beer on the coffee table and grabbing the remote.

James nodded, but instead of retreating to the bedroom he sat down on the coffee table across from House and stared at him.

"Down in front." Greg said annoyingly.

James then leaned in and placed a warm tender kiss on Greg's mouth, lightly wrapping his arms around his lover. It was James's way of reassuring House and himself that everything was going to be okay. Greg definitely wasn't complaining as he kissed him back.

"You may hate it when I say it." James whispered placing his forehead on Greg's. "And you can debase my masculinity all you like, but...I love you."

House chuckled just a bit. He reached up and combed his fingers through James's hair.

"I love you too...you big girl."

* * *

_Props out to my boyfriend who gave me some good medical information! Though I have banned him from ever reading my fanfics..._


	3. Taking Care

**Authors Note:** _This Chapter is rated M! Sexiness ahoy! Reviews are yummy too. _

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

Jenna's family still hadn't arrived by the next morning. Large storms across the east coast made driving and flying conditions practically impossible. Jenna's family called constantly, with nurses and doctors reassuring them that Jenna was doing alright. It was the best they could do under the circumstances.

So it didn't come as a surprise when Wilson went to go fetch House for lunch that he found him in a new spot.

"Coma patients aren't entertaining you anymore?" Wilson whispered in jest as he pulled a chair around to sit next to Greg.

House just munched on his sandwich.

"Felt like a change of scenery."

"More like you wanted to check up on her." James said checking Jenna's chart. She was asleep at the moment.

"You don't seem eager to run away." House said.

James shrugged.

"She's someone we care about." Wilson said. "Of course we want to see how she's doing."

"You could have just asked her you know." Jenna said turning her forehead towards them.

Wilson grinned widely and went over to her.

"Hey!" He said. "Look whose awake."

"I have eyes." House said still eating.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked ignoring him.

"Oh just peachy." She said removing her oxygen mask. "Whatever Robert has me on is doing wonders. How are you guys?"

"Fine. Except your being awake is ruining my lunchtime. I prefer peace and quiet. " House answered.

James rolled his eyes.

"No it isn't." James said.

"And your just as sweet as ever." Jenna said to House. "Did that bug up your ass finally die?"

Wilson stifled a laugh.

"Well speaking of asses, you know Wilson and I-"

"Uhhh...I don't think Jenna needs to hear that right now."

Jenna smiled.

"You think I don't know?" She said. "All I can say is 'bout damn time! I honestly thought you two would lose your minds if you didn't finally confess."

James looked at her oddly.

"Who told you that House and I were together?

Jenna grinned tiredly.

"Figured it out on my own." She said. "Plus your emails and phone calls about the dogs have been very upbeat and of course the lascivious comments Greg made in the background. Plus that one time you were on the phone with me and you were finding it hard to breathe and you said "OW BEARD! Easy to connect the dots."

James went red and wanted to crawl into a hole at that point.

"Oh I remember that day!" House said aloud. "That was when I had you at the desk and I tried to use my beard to tease your-"

"HOUSE!" James yelled.

Jenna just giggled though it was difficult with the chest tube.

"Hey, I'm happy for you guys." She said. "You belong together."

"Trying to eat lunch here." Greg grumbled.

"Hey whose room is it?" Jenna said.

"You've gotten fiestier." Greg said between bites. "Bet Stick Boy finds that a turn on."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"We contacted Aidan by the way." James said. "It took awhile, but we finally got a hold of him just after he landed in Japan. He's already searching for the quickest flights possible back here. He should be in the air by now. Your parents and your brother and sister are doing their best, but the weather has been stormy all over."

Jenna looked out her window and indeed the weather was nasty outside.

"Thanks guys." She uttered.

"The cops are going to want to talk to you soon." Greg said. "Probably sometime today even. You up for that?"

"Do you remember what happened at all?" James asked gently.

Again, Jenna tried to piece together the incident. She had been at Princeton, she went to the supply room, then...

"I keep coming up blank." Jenna said rubbing her bandaged head a little. "I remember bits and pieces but all about before I got attacked."

"Chase said you might have a concussion."

"And nothing was caught on security video?" Jenna asked.

"For an Ivy League school they fail at technology." House mentioned. "They were running a maintenance check that day on all the security equipment."

Jenna couldn't believe it.

"Fantastic." She said. "What about the rescue event! I hope they continued!"

James shook his head.

"After what happened to you, the whole campus is practically a crime scene." He said. "They are debating whether or not to close the university early for the semester in case this person happens to still be lurking around. So they are postponing any events until further notice."

"People sent you some nice goods though!" House said digging through some gifts that had already arrived to Jenna's room. "Who the hell sends chocolates to someone who can't eat solids yet? The flowers aren't half bad though."

James eyed his lover.

"Will you knock it off." He said.

"If you are going to eat my chocolate, then eat the coconut ones." Jenna said. "Leave the rest for me."

"No promises."

James walked over and pulled the chocolate box out of Greg's hand.

"I'll buy you some later." He said. "But for right now, can't you be a little more compassionate?"

"It's fine James." Jenna answered. "I think I'd be scared out of my mind if he acted, dare I say it, humanely."

"I do aim to please." House said. "Don't I Wilson?"

"When it suits you."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Chase appeared.

"Excuse me doctors, but there is a detective here to see Jenna." He said then turning to Jenna. "Are you up for it?"

Jenna sighed.

"Might as well." She said.

Chase nodded, smiled a little at House and Wilson, then left.

James frowned and went back over to Jenna. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"If you need us, call." He said. "I'll just be doing rounds during the day and House will be somewhere in the clinic."

The word "clinic" made Greg jump.

"Hey you know, I think I'll stay here!" He volunteered. "I am sure Jenna is gonna need me, moral support and all that."

Jenna made a face and looked at James who put his fists on his hips.

"Translation, please don't send me to the clinic." He said. "Sorry, but you are going. Chase I am sure will watch over Jenna just fine and I for one am getting a little tired of Cuddy's complaints about you not doing your job."

"Not my fault you're her BFF."

James took House's cane and gave it to him.

"You are so not getting any later." House whined.

"Oh good that means I'll get to sleep for once." James said walking behind him. "We'll be back later to see you Jenna. Let us know if you need anything."

Jenna smiled, mouthed thank you, and waved goodbye.

"Fine, then I won't that trick with my tongue that you like so much!" House said aloud just as the detective walked in. After hearing that statement the detective turned back to the two doctors heading down the hall.

"Should I ask?" He said.

Jenna grinned.

"Use your imagination." She said.

* * *

The day passed swiftly. Jenna's family made it just after the detective left. Unfortunately, Jenna had a problem trying to remember what had happened. It was figured that the perp had worn some sort of disguise and with the immediate blow to her head, Jenna was unable to focus properly. The Plainsboro PD would do their best though to find whoever hurt her.

Jenna's family, though in shock, was relieved to see that she wasn't in a coma or worse. Her mother tried to conceal her tears but ended up crying after seeing her youngest child in such a state. Jenna's stepfather, Bruce Garber, tried to be strong for everyone with encouragement and laughter. Having known Jenna since she was a teenager, he understood that keeping things as normal as possible kept her relaxed and calm.

Jenna's brother and sister arrived about a half hour later. Again, they felt somber, but tried to keep their little sister relaxed. Chase had come in and explained that rest and staying as stress free as possible was important for Jenna because her road to recovery might be a long one.

"You said her spinal cord was cut during the attack?" Her brother Tim asked. "Does that mean she can't walk?"

Chase sighed. He had not had a chance to speak to Jenna about that yet. He looked at her with worried eyes.

"We are going to start a little physical therapy tomorrow." He said. "See how extensive the damage is. The last thirty six hours have been devoted to letting her lungs heal."

"The nurses have been coming in stretching my legs." Jenna said. "But it's usually after I've been given some pain meds, so its hard for me to feel anything."

Chase nodded.

"And what about after they wear off?"

"Pretty much everything from my head to my stab wounds to my ribs." She said. "They are sore as hell."

She looked at Chase fearfully.

"Robert." She said. "Could I really be paralyzed?"

Jenna's family too looked at the young surgeon with concern.

"The cord wasn't cut too horribly, but yes, there could be a chance you experience paralysis. Whether it is temporary or permanent it's hard to say since we haven't had you on your feet yet. It's all gonna take time to be honest."

"And if I am paralyzed, what then?" Jenna asked nervously.

Chase smiled at her sadly.

"You'll still be the butt kicking lady that you are." Bruce said.

"We have a great rehabilitation program here at Princeton Plainsboro." Chase added. "We'll utilize everything we have to help you out Jenna."

"Don't you worry honey!" Jenna's mother, Rose, said to her daughter. "No matter what the outcome everything will be okay."

Jenna felt too tired to continue the conversation.

"Just rest now Jenna Bean." Tim said noticing his sister's exhausted face.

"I'm not a bean." Jenna said making a face at her old nickname. "Is dad coming?"

"I called him." Jenna's older sister Patricia said. "He's gonna try to make it, but I don't know if he is bringing Lana or not."

Lana was wife number three for Jenna's father. The man had a hard time keeping relationships monogamous hence why her parents divorced.

Jenna didn't respond as her eyes began to close. Soon she was out like a light.

Bruce then turned to Chase.

"You do whatever it takes to make our girl comfortable." He said.

"Have the police come by?" Tim asked.

"They have." Chase answered. "Jenna is suffering from a concussion, so its not surprising she can't remember much. "

He turned to Bruce.

"Jenna is not only a patient, but a good friend of mine and many doctors here." He said. "I promise we'll give her the very best."

"She spoke highly of all of you." Rose said not turning herself away from Jenna. "Especially a doctors House and Wilson. Are they here?"

Chase cleared his throat.

"They are." He said.

"If its no trouble, I hope to meet them." Rose said. "She said they were quite an interesting pair."

"Code name for Jenna meddling where she probably didn't belong." Patricia said with a giggle. "She was always nosy like that. Hope she didn't drive them crazy."

Chase laughed a little.

"Believe me when it comes to especially Dr. House, sometimes the only thing you can do is meddle."

* * *

House and Wilson went home at the same time that night. They had checked up on Jenna again and spent some time with her. They also got to meet her family, which House of course tried to avoid. He never did well with relatives of patients, even if the patient was someone he knew. House would try a couple of jabs here and there, but Wilson gave him a look that said shut up or be prepared to cook your own food. He basically kept to himself after a few handshakes and answered a few questions, trying to keep his mouth from getting away from him.

"Jenna seems to be getting better by the day." Wilson said as he removed his blazer. "Her family is very nice too."

"Can't wait to meet daddy though." House said as he plopped down on the couch. "I've heard he's a winner. Yikes...alimony and child support for the last two marriages, ouch and I thought Taub had it bad."

Wilson sighed.

"Let me guess...you snooped through her records."

"Well I need something to do in my spare time."

"That's why you have the clinic!"

"Perfect opportunity!"

Wilson knew he couldn't win the argument. House would do what he wanted when he was determined. Snooping to Greg was half the fun.

"Well just don't go starting something." Wilson said letting the dogs out of their crates. "Jenna is already in a delicate situation. Chase wants to see how bad her spinal cord injury affected her ability to walk. Last thing she needs is you deciding to play soap opera."

Greg pouted and handed him a beer.

"You're no fun."

James smiled as he led the the dogs outside.

"Mind takeout tonight?" He asked. "I am kinda tired."

House handed James the takeout menus on the coffee table.

"You know what I like."

* * *

Holmes and Little Wilson had their outdoor romp and mini walk while James ordered dinner over his cell phone. Then he led them back inside where they were given their dinner, then allowed to meander the parts of the apartment they weren't forbidden to go to after another quick bathroom break. Sarah the cat emerged and Wilson fed her, and of course House tended to Steve. Dinner then arrived and the two lounged in the living room with an old time movie playing on the television set. House couldn't resist after awhile and threw his arm over James's shoulders. James chuckled and cuddled up to him.

"Didn't know you liked Bogart?" James said quietly. They were watching the Maltese Falcon.

"The guy has moments of cool." House said. "Besides there was nothing else on and I don't feel like porn."

"I'm not complaining."

And so it went. James eventually switched positions to where his head was lying on House's good leg with House stroking his hair. The dogs were lounged at their feet enjoying their rubber chew bones with Wilson's hand taking turns gently petting each one. Sarah had decided to rest on top of the couch far enough away that her tail wasn't batting anyone's head.

The couple actually cherished moments like this, though no one really knew what went on inside the loft of House and Wilson, though the rumors circulated from raunchy to ridiculous. Images of sexual escapades to Wilson being the wife or even House being the wife (perish the thought). Their life together for the last few months had been relatively blissful, unlike any relationship they had had in a long time. They had their moments of arguments, but usually some talking, some beer or hard liquor followed by a good few hours of hot drunken make up sex cured all that ailed them. They had a relative peace though, that not only seemed to brighten Greg just a tad, but also helped James loosen up. Part of it scared them, this change in their personalities. Greg concerned he would become vulnerable and James worried that he would become careless.

But right now everything seemed to just melt away. House couldn't even help himself as he leaned down and kissed James's forehead gently and slowly. James couldn't help but smile and turn around to look at his lover. He didn't say anything, but just closed his eyes as House lovingly stroked his forehead and hair.

House leaned down again and kissed James on the lips, relishing in his lover's taste. James reached up and caressed Greg's hair. It wasn't until a wet nose was pressed up against his cheek that the two parted.

"Hey!" Greg yelled. "Get lost!"

James just laughed as Holmes just stared at them. He reached out to pet the dog.

"He just wants attention." He said. "Don'tcha boy?"

"Yeah well, go hump a table leg or something." House muttered. "We're busy."

Holmes just looked at House and placed a nice, sloppy, lick on his face.

"Oh gross!" Greg yelled jumping off the couch.

James, who moved in time, just fell into a fit of laughter.

"These stupid dogs!" House yelled and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. Holmes and Little Wilson proceeded to follow him.

"I think your anger just makes them love you more!" James yelled to him.

"Will you get away from me!" He yelled as they sat outside the bathroom. "Go bother mommy on the couch!"

James ignored the joke and soon settled himself. He sprawled out on the couch and closed his eyes for a spell. Greg came limping over a few minutes later. He took in the sight of his lounging boyfriend and smiled slyly. Leaning down he kissed James.

"Wake up Sleeping Ugly." He said.

James cracked open an eye.

"I love your pet names for me." He said sarcastically.

"I'd call you Sleeping Beauty, but I fear retaliation."

James smiled as Greg began to lay atop of him.

"The kiss you gave me alone would have sufficed."

House raised an eyebrow slickly.

"Want me to do it again?"

James just smiled softly and that gave Greg all the initiative to go in for those lips again. A heavy make out session began with roving hands, hungry lips, and breaths becoming quick and shallow. House had been in the middle of his tongue down James throat and his hand trying to undo the buttons on his dress shirt when...

"Rooo.."

The dreaded block. The two stopped kissing to see both Holmes and Wilson watching them intently.

"Okay...that's creepy." House said. "Voyeuristic dogs."

James untangled himself from Greg.

"Let me take them out one last time and then they'll go in their crates."

He placed a kiss on House's lips.

"I'll meet you in bed." He said.

"Don't be long!" Greg yelled after him. "Cuz if you are, don't get all upset I fell asleep!"

* * *

James made sure the dogs had done their business and then crated them for the night. Finally, he retreated to the bedroom where Greg lay atop of the sheets, dressed in his sweats, reading glasses on , and medical journal in hand. Now, James had seen a lot of sensual beauty in his life, but right now there was nothing sexier than this.

"Hey." He said softly.

Greg looked up and he too felt his body stir. With James wearing his dress shirt with the a few of the buttons unbuttoned, the sleeves rolled up, and his hair just a tiny bit in disarray, the man never looked hotter.

"Hey." House said closing the journal as James crawled over beside him. Wilson knew the idea of changing into his night clothes was pointless right now. Skillfully, he removed Greg's reading glasses and leaned into kiss him. House responded and cupped James's face in his hands. He rolled James on top of him and continued where they had left off before they were so "rudely" interrupted on the couch.

James had just slipped his t-shirt off and threw it off the bed and Greg had just attempted freeing James's shirt from his body when the spasm hit.

"Ah, dammit!" He cursed. James rolled off of him quickly as Greg grabbed his leg.

"Easy, easy." James soothed.

"Just...I'll be fine."

James meanwhile laid House back down.

"Relax." He said as he got out of his dress shirt. He could tell Greg was upset that they had been interrupted again, but he had been used to it and knew what to do.

He laid House back down then slowly proceeded to remove Greg's sweat pants. He then gently did the same with his boxers.

House just turned his head, sweating lightly, both from pain and arousal feeling like a true ass. James just began to massage his thigh.

"I hate this." Greg panted. "I really hate this."

James said nothing and just let his hands do the work. He was firm and warm, his face both determined and caring, focused intently on getting rid of the pain. It didn't matter if they continued or not in James's mind, the main thing was that House was feeling better. House watched his lover in quiet admiration, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his face.

It took a few minutes but James was able to calm him down. Greg sighed in relief and pulled his lover towards him. He wanted Wilson, whether his leg protested or not. He began to passionately kiss him. James responded of course and soon hands were moving to lower regions, with James's pants and boxers being shed in the process. House flipped James onto his back and proceeded to kiss everywhere but his lips making the oncologist groan in pleasure. He would throw back his head, sigh, and tug lightly at Greg's hair when he hit the sensitive parts of his body. He knew he couldn't last.

"Greg..." He panted. "Please?"

House looked up in time to see James's hand fumbling for the lubricant they kept on the nightstand. He practically threw it to House who poured it onto his fingers. Rising back up he began kissing James again.

"On your side." Greg whispered. "My leg..I..can't."

James just kissed him and positioned himself with his back to House. Greg placed warm kisses and licks across the pale back, biting at the skin occasionally making his lover writhe with his fingers meanwhile working their way into James's body while his other hand massaged everywhere on James's front the fingers encountered.

"I'm ready." James moaned. "Now."

Greg entered him then, his lips on James's neck while doing so. The rush of endorphins made James buck into him. Soon a rhythm was met and the two were in sexual paradise, moving with each other and whispering sweet nothings and dirty phrases.

Finally James tensed and then reached climax, panting loudly, suppressing the urge to scream the whole time. This sent House into his own wave of pleasure and he too reached his peak. He grasped onto James and buried his face in his neck muffling his moans.

It seemed like forever when they both came down from their high. They were sticky with sweat and grinning like fools. House pulled out of James, who switched right back around to be enveloped in his arms. They were flushed and still out of breath a little with House placing small kisses on James's forehead.

"I love you." James panted. "So much."

Greg just continued to kiss him with James uttering words of love until finally they fell asleep. The warmth of their bodies comforting them more than any blanket could.


	4. Family Feud

It took some coaxing, but Jenna was able to get her family to check into a hotel and get some rest. They had all flown or drove in some their respected parts of the country and between delays, anxiety, they were exhausted. They left just in time for Chase to start running some tests on Jenna's possible paralysis.

"I'm not feeling anything Robert." Jenna said nervously. He had tried simple tests from running a pen up her leg to firmly poking her with a needle.

Chase then took her foot.

"Okay, try to press against my hand." He said.

Jenna strained as she tried to do what was told.

"Don't overdo it." He said though he wasn't happy that Jenna hadn't been able to press her foot against his hand.

"We'll keep working at it everyday." He said. "Again, this could very well be temporary. Right now though, how would you feel about getting out of this bed and visiting some friends?" Chase didn't want Jenna to become too dependent on bed rest, regardless of her condition, the more movement she made, the better off she'd be.

"That would be great." Jenna said with a smile.

After a quick sponge bath by the nurses, Jenna was helped into some regular clothes her family had brought her (just a t-shirt and lounge pants) and then eased into a wheelchair by an orderly. With Chase at the helm Jenna made her way to the Diagnostics Department.

* * *

"I still think its cancer."

"And I say you are wrong."

"I am sure if I ask Wilson he'll concur."

"Excuse me, you are not the one sleeping with him thus he will agree with me."

"Must you remind us all of the time of the fact you and Dr. Wilson have a relationship?"

"Well yeah."

House's team nearly sighed in unison. Donuts and differentials could be quite the party now that House was in a somewhat stable relationship. The man needed it God knows, but the bragging part could have been done without.

The door to the conference room then opened and a bright faced Jenna Lispin with her chauffeur Chase came rolling in. The team smiled happily and went to greet her. House just lay back in a chair and twirled his cane.

"Hi." Jenna said grinning. "Are we interrupting something?"

"You mean House gloating about his now existent sexual life, then no." Taub said leaning down to give her a hug.

"Hey my existent sexual life is just as important as your salacious doings!"

"You look much better!" Remy said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired a lot and these stitches pull and sting like hell, but I am getting there."

"How about your legs." Eric asked.

Jenna sighed and pointed at Chase.

"Ask him." She said. "I'm still not feeling anything."

"Which I said could be temporary madam." Chase argued playfully.

"You got me too, don't forget." Eric answered. "I can definitely run some tests as well to see if we can get you moving."

"She isn't into brothers." Greg said behind a magazine. "Her type is skinny and awkward."

"Hmmm...James and I must have similar tastes then." Jenna said getting back at him.

Everyone had to stifle themselves from laughing out loud.

And speak of the devil, did James appear seeing if House wanted lunch. He was happy to see Jenna was up.

"Have I missed anything good?" He asked giving her a proper hug.

"Just watching House meet his maker." Chase said.

"You really shouldn't bait these two." James said to the team. "She's just as catty as House."

"He knows its all in good fun." Jenna said. "Right?"

House just grunted.

"Anybody for lunch?" James asked. "Jenna are you able to eat in the cafeteria?"

Jenna frowned as exhaustion starting to creep in.

"I'd like to go with you guys, but I am starting to get tired and kind of want to get back to bed. Chase, why am I so tired?"

"It's the meds and the fact you haven't been moving much in the last couple of hours." Chase answered. "Plus we are still working on getting you to eat real food again."

"Still on the liquid diet huh?" Jenna asked.

"Sorry."

"Damn."

"Alright back to bed with you."

"Bye guys." Jenna said with a wave.

* * *

Later on that day Jenna's family returned to the hospital for their visit. They had been in the middle of talking to Chase about Jenna's condition when House appeared.

"I brought something with me and it's quite annoying!" He said. "Can you please take it off my hands?"

"What is he talking about?" Tim asked.

House pushed in a frazzled, exhausted Aidan Finley, Jenna's boyfriend.

"Aidan!" Jenna said.

Aidan immediately went to Jenna's side.

"Hey beautiful." He said kneeling over to her and taking her hand. "Heh...even in stitches you are radiant."

House made a barfing a noise as he took a seat nearby.

"Admiring the handiwork of Princeton Plainsboro's fine surgeon Robert Chase?" She said with a smile.

"I am so sorry it took me forever to get here." He said.

"Not like Tokyo's around the corner." Jenna answered. "Think your job will be happy you missed the conference."

"If they don't understand that the woman I love who is in the hospital is more important than some expo, then I quit. God how did this happen?"

"If I knew I'd tell ya." Jenna said. "I had a stupid concussion and can't remember a thing that happened. I am trying though."

"They are still canvassing for the attacker." Rose said. "But nothing has come up as of today."

She then made a motion to the family to let Jenna and Aidan be alone for a bit. House of course, stayed.

"Bastard got lucky I guess." Jenna said sadly.

"Hey the cops will get them." He said. "And they'll have to answer to me."

"Pfft, if you can take them Stick Boy." House muttered, but loudly enough for Aidan to hear.

"You know, as much as I am grateful to you that you kept me updated about Jenna, I could very much do without your input about my shortcomings." He said

House just ignored him, but Jenna was in awe.

"You kept him updated about me?" She said. "How?"

"He called the plane's ground control who contacted the plane, even in the middle of the night." Aidan said. "Then a steward would relay the message to me. Dunno how he was able to do it."

Jenna smiled.

"He's just good like that." She said.

"I expect to be compensated." House said.

"I don't have much money." Aidan said.

"Any cool hardware you got going on in that company of yours?" House asked. "I hear you guys are on the cutting edge. Wouldn't mind getting to play with that."

Aidan shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." He said then he turned back to Jenna. "How are you feeling otherwise, are you in pain?"

"The painkillers I am on do their job." Jenna answered. "But they knock me for a loop. Plus I can't feel my legs. Dr. Chase said that my spinal cord got cut in the attack, but they are not sure how bad."

Aidan saw the fear in Jenna's eyes.

"Hey now." He said. "Try not to worry okay, we'll see what happens."

"How can I not worry about it!" She exclaimed. "I could be paralyzed."

"Could be temporary too drama queen." House added from his chair.

Jenna made a face at him.

"See, just like he said, drama queen remark omitted of course." Aidan said.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Jenna said.

"You're in good hands." Aidan explained. "I know they are going to take excellent care of you. And no matter happens, I am not going anywhere. You got me no matter how this turns out and I am going to be right behind you every step of the way."

"And you know, even paralyzed people can find ways to have awesome sex." House interjected. "You should read the material on that! Hot stuff I am telling you."

Aidan made a look that would rival Wilson.

"Again, while I very much appreciate your aid in getting me to Jenna, could you do us a favor and get lost?"

"Because I work here!"

"Shouldn't you be saving someone's life then?"

"I would if anyone was sick enough that it would interest me, otherwise, you're my entertainment for now."

"Forget it Aidan." Jenna said with a smile. "We are stuck with him. For some reason we seem to hold his attention."

"Except for now." Wilson said appearing. "Sorry you guys. He broke free from his leash."

"Awww and we were just thinking of taking him home with us." Jenna added.

"I am house trained." House said.

"Not always." James said. "And Cuddy is looking for you, something about reporting to clinic."

"Went there, saw patients, lost my mind, now I am done." House said pulling out his portable game player.

"Two patients is not done."

The two continued to bicker and Jenna pulled Aidan closer to her.

"Aidan we are about to experience the wonderful mating ritual of doctors House and Wilson. Right now they exhibit their confrontation dance which will continue for hours until they exhaust yet emblazon themselves with enough passion that will turn into a copulation act."

"Finally did it huh?"

"Yup."

"Cool, I guess I owe you a few bucks." He shifted a little "As much I would love to continue watching this documentary, I really need to pee and I am about to pass out, mind if I run to the Men's room and grab a quick coffee in the cafeteria?"

"Sure." Jenna said.

Aidan kissed her lightly and then approached the two doctors.

"Um, excuse me?"

House and Wilson stopped and looked at him.

"Do you guys know where the bathroom is on this floor."

James volunteered giving House a look that said get to work. House just ignored him and sat back down with his game.

"Why are you here?" Jenna asked.

"Cuz I am nearing this level's boss and I want to beat it before punch out time."

"You can do that anywhere."

"Yeah but your room has better light."

Jenna grinned.

"You really do have a sweet side." She said.

She grimaced as she tried to move a little bit.

"I feel like crap." She muttered. "Everything hurts."

"Sucks when the good stuff wears off."

* * *

Wilson had accompanied Aidan to the Mens Room realizing that he needed to use the facilities himself. Then they went down to the cafeteria where they met up with Jenna's family. Wilson could sense tension beginning to thicken as they walked back to Jenna's room.

"So Aidan, do you know why Jenna was attacked?" Tim wasted no time in asking as they took the elevator back. Wilson, Aidan, and Tim went on the elevator after Rose, Bruce, and Patricia.

"No I don't." Aidan said. "I wish I did then because then they will regret they were ever born."

"Funny, so do I." Tim asked a bit more gruffly. Wilson looked down at the floor. Something was brewing.

"You know, all this stuff seems to happen whenever Jenna is with you."

Aidan turned to Tim.

"Why do you say that?"

"You think we are stupid don't you?" Tim said stopping in the middle of the hallway. "We know about your little fling on the side there. What, Jenna was going to get in the way or something and you had to do something about it?"

"What are you talking about, fling on the side?" Aidan asked stunned. "I've only been with Jenna, I'd never cheat on her."

"Yeah right, we knew about your little girlfriend, Kathy or Katie or whatever. Just before Jenna broke up with you last year, my mom got an email saying that you were nothing but some man whore and that this woman was pregnant with your baby and that Jenna needed to know the truth. Then she broke up with you! But, for some crazy reason she got back together with you! What she find out the REAL truth about you and she was going to break up with you? Are you that obsessed with my sister that if you can't have her no one would."

"Now that's bull crap!" Aidan exclaimed. "I have never cheated on Jenna. I didn't father any baby! That girl who wrote the email is a crazy ex friend of mine! I got a restraining order against her as did Jenna. We got back together after that happened and we haven't heard from her since!"

The yelling between the two men was starting to escalate. They were now near Jenna's room with Jenna's mother, stepfather, and sister trying to calm Tim.

"And now my sister is in the hospital unable to walk!" Tim yelled. "Even if you are telling the truth, why couldn't you just let her go huh? You refused to keep her out of a dangerous position until you finally had the balls to get some little restraining order."

"Jenna told us what happened Aidan." Patricia added. "That your ex kept bothering her and nearly lost her job over it. Then she told us how you two got back together. For her sake we let it drop because you did seem like a nice guy and maybe was just in a bad situation."

"Now we think Jenna got very well played!" Tim added.

"I would never, EVER hurt Jenna." Aidan said seething. "She means everything to me and for you to even think that makes me realize that you don't know anything about me or Jenna at all!'

"What did you say?" Tim nearly growled.

"You heard me."

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Jenna's room...**_

"Dammit, died again." House muttered.

"Think you'll let me borrow that sometime if I am here for awhile?" Jenna asked.

"Not on your life."

"Do you let Wilson play?"

"He's better at Xbox."

"I am pretty good with Playstation."

"I'm better at that than Wilson."

Suddenly there were noises outside Jenna's room and House peeked his head out the doorway.

"Uh oh." He said.

"What?"

"Looks like Stick Boy and your bro are having an exchange of words."

"Oh man." Jenna uttered. "Should have known it would happen. Tim has always been really protective of me and Pat, especially when it came to guys. I broke the news to them about what happened with Aidan and I and of course he had a fit. He wasn't happy we got back together."

"Looks like your guy is holding his ground though." He said. "Though it probably looks like your brother can pound him into pulp."

"Tim was a football player and wrestler all throughout high school and college." She said.

"Yeah, your guy is dead."

Jenna felt sweat dripping down her face.

"Is it warm in here?" She asked.

"It's getting warm out there." House said watching from the doorway. "Wilson is starting to sweat."

_**Back outside...**_

"Come on everyone calm down!" Wilson intervened. "This is not what Jenna needs right now."

"Yes please enough." Rose pleaded. "Jenna's wellbeing is more important than this argument."

But no one was listening as Tim shoved Aidan into a wall.

"Now, you listen and you listen good you little creep." He said pointing a finger in Aidan's face. "I don't buy your innocent story one bit. So you do us a favor, stay away from my sister. Even if you didn't attack her, I don't doubt you are involved. If I were you, turn yourself in right now or else."

"Or else what?" Aidan said angrily. "I have no intention of going anywhere."

Then Aidan saw stars and found himself on the floor with Wilson at his side. By the pain on the right side of his face he realized he had been punched. He looked up to see Bruce trying to restrain his stepson.

"Easy son, easy." Bruce whispered. "This isn't what your sister needs."

"Please stop both of you!" Rose yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled. "Get up and fight!"

Aidan growled and went to lunge for Tim, but was grabbed by two arms.

"No, don't!" James yelled trying to knock some sense into the young man. "Don't start this or you, both of you will be escorted off the premises by security!"

"WHOA Stick Boy just got his ass handed to him!" House said gleefully.

"Greg?" Jenna began panting.

"Your brother is a tough guy, though I think a bit thick headed!"

"House?" Jenna said.

He turned just in time to see Jenna in trouble.

"Something's wrong." She uttered. "I..I can't...breathe."

She then started coughing...hard. House immediately went into physician mode and hobbled to her side just in time to see her cough up blood.

"NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" House yelled. "WILSON!"

James heard the yell, released his hold on Aidan, and ran into Jenna's room to see House punch the emergency button. The machine's hooked up to Jenna were giving off distress signals.

"She's tachy!" House said as James went to the other side. "Just started puking blood then lost consciousness."

Chase and some nurses just appeared.

"Looks like edema!" Chase said checking her heart with his stethoscope. "Could be from an infection or injuries to her lung has gotten worse. Get an air bag ready and move her to the OR."

But House had beaten him the punch. With Wilson's help he had started Jenna on ventilation. The nurses meanwhile unlocked Jenna's bed and everyone began quickly wheeling her out of the room down to the nearest operating room.

Her family and Aidan could only look on in fear.


	5. She'll Live Where Now?

It was hours before she would open her eyes again, and in worse shape than before. In an intense surgery Chase had to remove a bit of rib that had bit into her lung causing it to bleed, practically suffocating Jenna. After he carefully repaired the damage, Jenna had to be put on ventilation, as it would be a day or two before she could breathe on her own. Jenna's family and Aidan stayed at her bedside, until, by the urging of Chase retired reluctantly back to the hotel with the promise of calling if there was any change. House and his team along with Wilson too sat in the room making sure their friend was comfortable.

It wasn't until early the next morning when Jenna awoke. She felt disoriented and uncomfortable.

"You're in the ICU." A voice said. Jenna turned her head in the voice's direction and realized it was House.

"A piece of rib decided your lung made a nice balloon for popping." He said. "Thankfully Chase came to the rescue."

Jenna wanted to speak, but it was impossible with the tube down her throat.

House came over to her and did a quick check up.

"You should be okay, but unfortunately you're going to be on the ventilator for another 24 hours or so. Not exactly a fun time. Taking it out is no joy either."

Jenna nodded.

"Alright, rest or whatever." He said. "I probably already freaked out Wilson because I am not next to him when he wakes up. Needy doesn't even begin to describe that guy."

House patted her shoulder nonchalantly and was about to walk away when something stopped him. It was Jenna's hand holding his.

"Hey if your asking for a lay, I prefer the chick to be breathing on her own. Makes foreplay alot more fun."

Jenna rolled her eyes. Then took his arm and using her finger wrote on his arm.

House smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, your welcome."

* * *

Forty eight hours later, Jenna was taken off the respirator. After Chase removed it, she began coughing doing her best not to gag. Chase handed her a glass of water for her parched throat.

"There now." He said. "The X-Rays showed your lungs are healing nicely. So you shouldn't need any more oxygen."

"Easy honey." Jenna's mother urged as she began choking on the water.

"Great." Jenna said with a cough. "Will I be able to practice walking soon?"

Chase nodded.

"We will start again soon." He said.

"Am I going to be in the hospital for awhile?" Jenna asked.

Chase sighed.

"Until I know that you are ready for outpatient care, I'm sorry to say you are stuck here." He said. "But we'll try to make it as comfortable as possible."

Jenna sighed tiredly.

"At least you have plenty of company." Patricia said. "Those doctor friends of yours are always popping over. Even that moody one."

Jenna smiled.

"Dr. Foreman will soon want to run neurological tests as well to see if maybe we can pinpoint the extent of the damage to your spinal cord. But even that can be misleading, so don't worry if we can't find a complete answer to the damage."

"It's all up to you kiddo." Bruce said to his stepdaughter. "And you got us behind you."

"And him too!"

Everyone turned around to see House tugged Aidan by the shirt sleeve. The nervous young man was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Will you get your puppy to stop following me!" He yelled.

Tim was ready to attack, but Jenna grabbed his arm.

"My life Tim." She said. "I know he didn't hurt me."

Aidan avoided Tim's glaring eyes and went to Jenna.

"I got you your favorite." He said.

Jenna smiled at the pink roses.

"Thanks." She said.

"He has bad timing." House added. "Every time he came to see you while you were on the respirator you were out cold. And when he wasn't with you, I had to clean up after him, the damn mutt."

Aidan made a face.

"More like you let me hang around." He said. "You kept badgering me about the new MRI my company's working on."

"Aww...making friends." Jenna patted her boyfriends head. He just mocked glared at her.

* * *

A few days later Chase had Jenna out of bed and in the rehab room. Chase and a physical therapist held her as she tried to regain her footing, but she found herself falling. Thankfully she was caught before hitting the floor.

"Dammit." She uttered.

"Easy, easy." Chase urged. "Don't rush it, one step at a time."

"Everything is weird, I'm see I am shaking, but I can't feel it."

"That's normal." Chase said.

From the windows Dr. Wilson watched feeling bad for his friend who was obviously struggling.

"Hey."

James turned and saw House standing next time, watching Jenna.

"Remind you of someone?" He asked.

James hmphed.

"She's trying just as hard as you did." He said remembering the times he helped House learn how to walk on his bum leg.

"Except mine hurt like a bitch." House added. "She can't feel anything."

"Think that's better or worse?"

Greg shrugged.

"Probably better."

James patted Greg's shoulder. If they weren't in such a public setting, he would have kissed him and held him close.

Just then Chase saw them watching, smiled, and motioned them inside.

"Look whose here!" He said smiling as helped Jenna stand back up.

Jenna smiled, though she was sweating and tired.

"Hey." She said. "Wanna watch me fall ungracefully?"

"Oh I am sure you can fall with the best." James said smiling.

"Heh...you don't know my level of clumsiness!" Jenna added. "I make it an art form."

"Here Wilson why don't you take over." Chase said. "Give our therapist a break. I think Jenna is wearing him out."

"I am persistent." She said.

James walked over to Jenna's side and held her hand with his other supporting her back while Chase did the same. With a deep breath Jenna tried to move her leg. She strained as she tried to lift the appendage.

"Come on, MOVE!" She nearly yelled.

"Relax." James said. "Don't push yourself."

Jenna felt tears come to her eyes as she kept trying to lift what felt like dead weight. However, she was barely able to move her foot when she felt herself lose balance and slip.

"Whoa, whoa." Wilson said as he caught her. "Gotcha."

Jenna felt tears come to her eyes, though she tried to conceal them.

"Your doing fine Jenna." Chase said as he knelt down to her. "It's going to take awhile, but you don't want to injure yourself further by overexertion."

Jenna nodded, but couldn't avoid sniffling.

"I still can't feel them." She uttered. "I see my legs there and I keep thinking I can move them, but they won't budge."

She looked up just in time for House to see the tears in her eyes.

"Just keep trying." He said. Then he hobbled out of the room.

* * *

And she did. Over the course of the next few days, Jenna was in the rehab room still fighting with her legs. At least once during the day a member of House's team or Wilson would be in there with her, either helping her try to move or grabbing her some water or her wheelchair. Jenna's family and Aidan too participated in her rehabilitation, but the entire situation was starting to take its toll on everyone. Watching Jenna struggle with a simple task as lifting her leg and then doing her best, though failing to be upbeat was hurting everyone inside. Also, just looking at her made it hard for them to keep composed, especially after her head dressing was removed. There was a large wound site stitched up and part of her hair had to be shaved in order to reach it. The extent of her injuries were more prominent when her bandages were changed during a visit with her family. Jenna tried to joke around about it, pretending that it didn't bother her by saying that maybe Tim Burton could cast her in his next movie, but in the end she wasn't fooling anyone. Jenna's father, Ralph, had popped in to see her with his wife, but didn't stay long. Apparently being under the scrutinizing eyes of Ralph's ex wife and his children did not bode well with Lana, and she insisted they only stay a day or two. The word "whipped" had been tossed around a bit by House.

The icing on the cake to all of this was when Jenna got a call from Princeton Plainsboro PD saying that while they were trying their hardest, they still did not have a suspect in her attack.

All in all, the generally cheery woman was slowing sinking into depression.

* * *

House is not a therapist. In fact he is an anti-therapist. A person is lucky if they get a compliment that didn't have an element of snark to it. James was the only one who was lucky enough to get such attention yet of course in private. Dr. Greg House was a man of image, a negative one, but an image nonetheless and wanted to stay that way. But as he watched Jenna lie in bed after a grueling hour of rehab that brought little results, he couldn't help himself.

Heading to his office, he was glad to see Taub in there looking through a case file. He looked up when House approached.

"Anything good?" He asked.

The stout man shook his head.

"Just your typical run of the mill diseases." He said. "Nothing that seems out of the ordinary."

"Great." Greg said. "Come with me, I need you to do something."

Taub made a face.

"What, Wilson is not available to buy you lunch today?"

House made a face.

"Oh he bought me lunch." He said. "Actually, we indulged quite a bit on this lunch break in the parking lot. Your car is definitely spacey, back seat especially."

"Been meaning to get it cleaned out anyway."

"Just shut up and get moving!"

Taub sighed and got up.

He was surprised when they got to Jenna's room. She was awake staring blankly at the TV. When they came in, she smiled.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi!" Taub said kindly then to House. "Why are we here?"

"An excellent question Dr. Taub!" House said. "You see, I have a task for you involving this patient."

Jenna made a confused face as House continued.

"Ms. Lispin, you happen to be in the presence of not only myself, but a surgeon, whose diagnosing abilities, to put it mildly, SUCK, does have other redeeming medical qualities."

"If I am here so you can brag to Jenna how much my medical abilities pale in comparison to yours, then I'd rather leave."

"Not just yet." House said holding his cane in front of Taub preventing him from reaching the door. "Jenna, while he may not look it, Dr. Taub is actually quite renowned here for his talents in cosmetic surgery and seeing as how I can tell how moody you are over the rag doll look you got going on there, I figured I'd let Taub here take a look and see if there is something he can do to alleviate your troubles."

"For God sake House can't you exercise tact at least once?" Taub asked.

"You're saying I am upset over how I look?" Jenna added.

"Well you're not exactly Ms. Sunshine, not that that's bothered me much." House added. "But I am not so blind as to see how you try not to look in the mirror and how you get all weepy when you do see how you look. So I come bearing gifts by lending you one of my underlings to maybe bring you some sense of comfort from your ordeal."

Now it was Taub's turn to be confused. Since when did House care about someone's battles?

"Think of it as a spa treatment?" House added.

Chris sighed, went to Jenna's bedside, and sat down.

"Jenna I would be more than glad to help you if you would like me to look at your wounds, but please do not think there is anything wrong with how you look. You went through a terrible experience and you survived. And while you are facing some hurdles, your being alive is the most important thing to all of us."

Jenna smiled sadly.

"Thank you Dr. Taub." She said.

"You know you can call me Chris."

"Just be careful you don't end up calling him anything else...home wrecker especially." House said.

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"And thank you, you big jerk for showing that you care even though you did it in your usual form, rude." Jenna said to Greg. "So it would be mean of me not to take you up on such a kind gesture if Dr. Taub indeed has the time."

"Please, keep him!" House pleaded.

"Time away from him, even here at the hospital, is like a vacation!" Taub said with a laugh. "Let me just check your injuries and assess the damage."

Jenna nodded and Taub put his hands on the bandage that was on her neck.

"I am just going to remove this okay?." He said. "I'll be as gentle as possible."

"He's said that before." Greg said taking a seat.

Ignoring him, Taub began to peel away the bandage on her face. Jenna closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as the adhesive stuck to her skin.

"Shh...ouch..just relax...almost got it" He said. Finally the bandage came off and Taub evaluated the wound. He did the same with the others and then redressed them.

"Well, we can definitely do some reconstruction on the skin as it begins to heal." He said. "Afterward, there are creams we can prescribe to prevent infection and further scarring."

"Is my face going to look this way forever?" Jenna asked.

Taub sighed.

"See told ya she had a self conscious side!" House pointed out. "Appearance isn't everything to you my foot."

"And like you don't!" Jenna joked back. "Dr. I Always Wear a Blazer with Nikes! Hell will probably freeze over if you come in wearing a full suit that James didn't have to use the Jaws of Life to get you in."

"I can't lie and say there won't be a scar, but with time and work it can be minimal." Taub continued ignoring House's and Jenna's cat fight. "But yes, if House allows it, I am more than happy to help you."

Jenna grinned again.

"Thanks Chris." She said. "I appreciate it."

She then looked at Greg.

"House, you really are something." She said. "What...I wish I knew."

"I prefer the term Mastermind."

* * *

He then left the room to let Taub continue discussing Jenna's treatment. He was about to turn when a pair of hands grab him by the waist and pull him into a dark corner. He was ready to go cane crazy on whose ever ass it was to dare to grab him unawares, but relaxed when he felt a pair of familiar warm lips on his.

"Mm..I prefer the term Ass, but I'll settle for Full of Surprises." James said with a grin.

House chuckled.

"Nice Indian name, Runs with Hair Product." He said rubbing James's arms. "Though Girly Spy too isn't too much of a reach." He said.

"That was very kind of what you did for Jenna." Wilson answered. "Albeit like Taub said your presentation could have been a little less harsh, but the thing was you were thinking of her and that was very-

"So unlike me." House ended. "Damn. Softness is creeping in. That must be remedied this weekend! Quick help me find the number of that really hot hooker I got you for Chanukah a few years back and at least a gallon of malt liquor! I need to rid myself the stench of clean!"

Wilson just laughed. To House, James really was even more attractive relaxed instead of his once constant state of agitation.

"Think you can settle for me and maybe a beer?" He said. "I may not have the agility that hooker had, but I like to think I have some skill. And you fall asleep after consuming liquor so any sex wouldn't happen anyway. By Monday you'll only be half filthy."

"Yes good plan!" House answered. "Well no time like the present! Let's go!"

"What, where?" Wilson asked as House tugged him out of corner.

He winked at Wilson.

"Taub's car I heard has a very roomy backseat."

* * *

Three weeks after the attack Jenna's condition began improving. She had been moved out of the ICU, and was finally allowed to eat again, much to House's chagrin because now she wanted her chocolates. She continued her therapy, but also to learn how to use a wheelchair and even a walker. She was also urged to see a psychiatrist about alleviating depression and of course any emotional damage she may have been experiencing. It wasn't a lie that there were nights Jenna was awaken from nightmares and had been in such a state that she had be given a sedative. She ended up having to be prescribed anti-depressants along with the other pain medication she was currently taking.

It was during this time that Chase was beginning to ready Jenna for release from PPTH. However before he was allowed to do so, he received a call from the police requesting a meeting with Jenna.

"Maybe they finally got the guy." Aidan said enthusiastically as he, Jenna's family, Wilson, and House waited for the detective to arrive.

"Or at least have a suspect." Wilson added.

Before anyone could respond, Chase arrived with the lanky detective. His name was Michael Hamilton, the lead on Jenna's case.

After the initial greetings, he got right to the point.

"We still have no leads Ms. Lispin." He said. "We even investigated that girl Candice Mr. Finley mentioned, but she has a solid alibi."

"So this maniac is still on the loose!" Jenna's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, but it gets worse." He said. "I received a call from Manhattan. Apparently someone broke into your apartment last night."

"WHAT!" Jenna yelled.

"The place was ransacked." He said. "It doesn't look like anything of importance was taken considering most of your valuables were here with you, but many of your things were destroyed."

Jenna started breathing heavily trying hard to subdue the panic building in her.

"Who the hell wants me dead!" Jenna asked. "I am just a freakin nurse at a Vet's office not a damn gangster or anything!"

"We are exploring all possibilities." Detective Hamilton said.

"Not well enough." House muttered. "A monkey could do your job better!"

"Excuse me doctor?" He said.

"First this woman is attacked then her home is burglarized while she is in the hospital and for some reason, you think that the girl Stick Boy here mentioned has a solid alibi! What were they in such a hurry that they forgot how to interrogate! Doesn't this all scream motive!"

"We did our job thoroughly." Hamilton argued. "I'm sorry to say, she is out."

"Wait a minute." Jenna interrupted. "My apartment..I can't go back to it can I?"

Hamilton sighed.

"Not at this time, no Ms. Lispin." He said. "Right now it's a crime scene and with the attacker knowing where you live, you are most certainly in danger."

"We were gonna have you stay with Bruce and me anyway!" Jenna's mother insisted. "Getting away from the city for awhile will do you some good."

Hamilton coughed nervously.

"Unfortunately-" He began.

"She can't." House finished. "If this guy knows where she lives, no doubt they will be able to locate her relatives, thus not only putting her, but them in danger as well."

Jenna looked at the detective who nodded solemnly.

"So do I just stay here at the hospital until the guy is caught!" Jenna exclaimed. "But what if you never catch them? Where the hell am I supposed to live!"

Wilson cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to turn to him. He had been leaning against the window with his arms crossed.

"Why not stay with us?" He said. "Until this person is caught, you stay with House and me here in Princeton?"

The room fell into dead silence.


	6. Damn those Do Gooders!

Previously on Witness Protection:

_"We were gonna have you stay with Bruce and me anyway!" Jenna's mother insisted. "Getting away from the city for awhile will do you some good."_

_ Hamilton coughed nervously._

_ "Unfortunately-" He began._

_ "She can't." House finished. "If this guy knows where she lives, no doubt they will be able to locate her relatives, thus not only putting her, but them in danger as well."_

_ Jenna looked at the detective who nodded solemnly._

_ "So do I just stay here at the hospital until the guy is caught!" Jenna exclaimed. "But what if you never catch them? Where the hell am I supposed to live!"_

_ Wilson cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to turn to him. He had been leaning against the window with his arms crossed._

_ "Why not stay with us?" He said. "Until this person is caught, you stay with House and me here in Princeton?"_

* * *

"What?" House sputtered

"I'm sorry?" Jenna asked.

"I'm serious." Wilson said. "Jenna can continue her rehabilitation here at the hospital which is only under 10 miles from where House and I live. She can stay at our place which I'll admit is small, but with a little reorganizing will be able to accommodate her needs."

"Are you out of your carefully coiffed mind Wilson!" House yelled.

"I think its perfectly logical." James said. "She'll be safer here with people that are assumed to not be closely tied to her like her family or childhood friends. With any luck the attacker will make another hit in Manhattan and this time be caught. Jenna won't be anywhere near harm."

"That's why the cops have witness protection!" House argued. "The attacker struck here, hence why she is at THIS hospital!"

"But struck again in Manhattan." Hadley agreed. "They were expecting Jenna to come home to her wrecked apartment in hopes of scaring her, but they blundered, now they are probably trying to figure out where she is now. And trying to attack her in a hospital would be too risky, this person obviously doesn't want to get caught, but has made it clear Jenna is still their target."

"And what if they find out where she is!" House yelled. "Then we could be part of their target! Wilson this is not happening, no way!"

"I am not putting anyone in this room in danger!" Jenna agreed with House. "James I appreciate your offer, but I am not letting you, any of you, risking your lives for me. I'll just go into hiding for awhile. I am sure there's a good hospital that can help me."

"But we won't know where you are!" Jenna's mother argued. "Or if you're safe! I'd rather be in danger, than not see anyone of my children again, especially after what you've been through."

Jenna turned to the detective.

"Do you have any suggestions?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Honestly, I'd say for you, witness protection is the way to go." He said. "Though Dr. Wilson's plan isn't completely without merit. Even though you all are friends of her's, you are not as high a risk as say her parents. True, it's a bit unorthodox. However, no matter where you are, there would be some police detail for awhile, plain clothed of course, so you and the doctors would be safe."

"That would be fine." Wilson said with a nod. "Plus we have two very scary looking pit bulls."

"That pee every time you offer them a damn treat." House uttered. "This is insane! James, we can't do this, I am not agreeing to it! I live with you too and I say no!"

Wilson frowned.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" He said and pulled House outside the room.

"Okay, let it out." He said to the cantankerous diagnostician.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" House growled. "You are willing to risk your life, OUR lives for someone we hardly know!"

"We happen to know her quite well." James said. "And if you wanted to do the same for any of your team or Cuddy, you know I'd agree."

"But she is not MY team or Cuddy!" House argued. "She is some Vet nurse we met through chance! And this psycho, who I am almost positive is Candy Cane Candice, what if they do find out where we are? Who says she won't take those out around Jenna! I am not...I can't-"

He couldn't finish, couldn't get the words out. But James understood. He rubbed Greg's arm.

"You won't." He said. "And I won't lose you either. You are too much like a cat with nine lives."

"That's used up at least five or six." House said. "James why do you want to do this? What is this really about?"

James smiled a little.

"She knew the truth about us before we did."

It was true. While the idea had floated through their minds about the REAL feelings for each other, Jenna had slightly brought it to light by having a talk with House about it. House had at first adamently denied any romantic feelings for James, the cog had been set and then began whirring through his mind incessantly. Finally, later that night he had taken the reigns and kissed James. It was a small peck that, after a few minutes of confusion, became a deep passionate embrace and the culmination of something more that both men cherished.

"Okay so her matchmaking skills weren't a failure!" House said. "I still think this is wrong, and you are lucky Cuddy is going to agree to it, so good luck with that."

* * *

"You can't be serious?"

"I am."

"You are putting yourself at risk James."

"There will be police nearby and Jenna will be safe."

Cuddy turned to House.

"And you agree with this?"

"Nope!" House said and turned to James. "I think he's completely lost it! But like he ever listens to me. You know relationships are built on compromise! Just because I let you bang me on occasion doesn't give you the upperhand you know!"

Cuddy shook her head at the two men sitting across from her desk. She was for House's and Wilson's relationship after seeing how it positively influenced not only their own personal lives, but also professional, but really she could have done without the sordid details.

"Oh like you don't think about it!" House said with a huff and crossed his arms. "You chicks get all hot about this stuff!"

"I already spoke with the detective." Lisa said tiredly. "He's not against it. But I do worry about your and Jenna's safety."

"I just think the attacker will not think of checking the home's of Jenna's physicians. It's the last place they would look." James said. "Plus because of House's condition we are equipped to help her. She shouldn't be shuttled away to some podunk town with a crappy medical facility when she can be around people who care about her and can give her the best possible medical treatment."

"You're also inflicting the safety of the hospital." Cuddy responded. "This attacker could lose all resolve and just go on a rampage for her."

"Yeah remember Wilson!" House said pointing the scar of the bullet wound by a disgruntled husband of a patient.

"That was a long time ago and security has improved thanks to Lisa's actions." Wilson said. "Besides, everything has been beefed anyway due to Jenna's attack."

He turned to Lisa.

"Early in the morning, a nurse will come by and tend to her needs. Then Jenna will be transported incognito to the hospital by me or a police officer driving posed as a taxi driver. She will come back home an hour or two before House or I. I will keep my schedule as routine as possible save for a emergency so she won't be alone for long. House can continue his schedule as he needs."

"Won't your neighbors be suspicious of all these people coming in and out of your loft though?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah Wilson, we do have alot of nosy neighbors!" House said.

James ignored him.

"Jenna's going to pose as my cousin, who we are letting stay with us while she gets her graduate degree at Princeton. She had been in a bad car accident a year ago and is still in need of nursing care for minor things. So what better way then her favorite doctor cousin who happens to live and work near the university!"

Cuddy sighed.

"And what does Jenna think of all this?"

"She doesn't like it." House said. "But Wilson wants her to see otherwise."

"I just think we can give her better than Princeton PD's version of witness protection and plus her family will feel a bit better knowing where she is."

"You do realize too, that it this may be a long term commitment." Cuddy said. "This case could go cold."

Wilson shrugged.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to that." Wilson said. He then turned to House who was rubbing his head in frustration.

"I know this bothers you." James said.

"That's an understatement." Greg answered.

"She won't be in anyone's way." James said. "She's going to be spending much of her time here and then a few hours with us. It's just a little extra company."

He then smiled.

"She won't take control of the television or the alcohol, I promise." James said.

House looked over at James.

"Really?"

James nodded.

"Yup." He said. "She will have her own television in your old bedroom and she can't drink anyway because of the medicine she is on."

He then grinned slyly.

"To sweeten the deal, I will move the dogs crates into the room. They can bunk with her and I can just come retrieve them in the morning. No more howls in the middle of the night."

"Oh yeah like she will really go for that."

"It was her idea." James said. "Though I am still having trouble convincing her that staying with us is a good thing."

"I don't want it either." House uttered. "But having her as dog sitter might not be a bad idea."

"Sounds like James has done his homework." Cuddy said. "Alright, it's your call. As long as it doesn't interfere with either of your jobs or affects the safety of the hospital then you have my consent. BUT you will report immediately if anything suspicious comes up."

James held his hands up.

"Absolutely."

Cuddy looked at House.

"Looks like you're going to be having a house guest for awhile."

Greg just snarled.

* * *

Of course Jenna had been against the whole idea like House, but they both knew that they had been outvoted. Jenna's family and Aidan was glad that she was going to be somewhere safe, familiar, and being cared for at a well renown hospital. House's team was glad that they could still be there for their friend and help her in her rehabilitation. Detective Hamilton saw less work for himself in getting Jenna into a new place and more time to focus on the case at hand.

When everyone had left later that day, Greg appeared in Jenna's room and sat right down. The look on his face spoke annoyance.

"Let's get something straight here." He said. "We both know this is a bad idea."

"Agreed." Jenna said.

"But unfortunately, my do gooder lover has gained the upper hand." He exclaimed. "Which he will be punished for later on."

"I'll make sure to include ear plugs in my toiletry bag."

"That's exactly where I am leading to." House said. "Just because you are going to be living with Wilson and me for awhile, and just because you are having some mobility issues doesn't excuse you from having a run of a place. We have a very strict routine and you better get used to it."

"Okay."

"First of all, I have a tendency to play my guitars or piano whenever I please." He said. "Even if it is at 3am, there better not be any complaints. Also, said guitars and piano are off limits. Those are mine and its bad enough I have to deal with two drooling mutts who look at them as the chew and hump toys of their dreams. I don't want to deal with anyone playing them but me. The you can look, but don't touch rule applies there."

"I have no musical talent anyway." Jenna said. "Attempted flute and failed miserably. And again, I'll invest in the ear plugs."

"Good." House answered. "Now the video game consoles, you have partial allowance. However, you better not save over any of my games or you will have to play the game until you get me back to where I was!"

"I have my own accounts." Jenna answered. "Worse comes to worse I can see if someone can recover my memory cards depending on how old the consoles are."

Okay this wasn't so bad. Jenna was actually pretty agreeable to all of this.

"Now as Wilson told you, the mutts are going to be rooming with you and there better not be any whining about that!"

"I want them with me." Jenna said. "I feel better around animals. Always have hence my career choice. James says he has a cat too and that you have a pet rat."

House nodded.

"Who you know is also off limits. Last thing I need is to find out Steve got loose and become an appetizer for those drooling flea bags."

"Deal."

Finally, you better not feminize our place!" House yelled. "You'll have your own room and bathroom to pimp out to your liking. James or rather I try to keep our home fairly masculine. It's bad enough I'll have to walk around with pants on again, but no I am not going to watch my language, I will let loose my normal bodily functions when needed, I will drink and smoke, and not care about my manners!"

He took a breath.

"Oh yeah and if I want to watch porn, I am watching it and I don't want to hear any rants about how its degrading to women!"

Jenna just eyed him

"You done?" She asked.

"Don't be surprised if I come back with all of this in writing!" House said. "I may want your written and not just verbal consent."

Jenna sighed.

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do." Jenna said. "So yeah, I will try to make it as stress free as possible and stay out of your way."

"Good." House said. "So when is Chase breaking you out?"

"In a few days." Jenna answered. "They are planning on releasing me in the middle of the night so there's a low chance of being followed if someone is indeed stalking around the hospital. Plus Chase wants me to work on fending for myself a little bit more so the nurse detail is minimum. Detective Hamilton is setting me up with an alias. My mom and sister are out right now buying me some new clothes and wigs.

Jenna pulled a strand of her hair.

"I told them black or red."

"What too good for blonde?"

Jenna smiled.

"Goes better with my complexion." She said. "Plus I don't think blonde will be fool proof enough."

"On you, not hardly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

She sighed.

"Well, I guess we are in for quite a time huh?"

House too sighed.

"Let's hope not."


	7. Alicia Powell

House was grumpy. Okay, nothing new...the man emitted perpetual grumpiness. It could be anything from the sun shining to a baffling medical case. So when the day came that Jenna was going to be released from the hospital into the care of he (reluctantly) and Wilson, he was not in a good mood. It didn't help either when James decided to start the vacuum cleaner at 10am while Greg was enjoying slumber land.

He emerged from the bedroom disheveled to the sight of James in his old jeans and sweatshirt bopping to the music playing on his headphones that were plugged into his Ipod. He was moving the vacuum across the floor, singing softly to himself. The dogs were chasing and barking at the vacuum but every time Wilson moved the machine in their direction they jumped back.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get James's attention, House found the outlet and unplugged the machine. The vacuum shut off and James stopped in confusion. He turned to see a very pissed off looking Greg holding the cord.

"Hey." James said turning off his music.

"I thought we had a deal." House said. "No loud noises before noon on days off."

"Says the midnight musician." James said with a sly smile. "The place needs to be fixed up before Jenna arrives."

Greg looked at his watch.

"Which isn't for another 14 hours or so." He said. "I am sure the dust bunnies will reproduce by then, so could you please knock it off?"

James crossed his arms.

"So I could make you breakfast I am assuming?" He said.

Greg shrugged.

"Your idea, not mine."

James glared.

"Sorry, I cannot cater to you this morning oh master." He said. "You will just have to live with cereal or oatmeal or dare I say it, cook yourself? I'll finish the vacuuming later to appease you though."

Greg sighed annoyingly.

"Good enough." He said.

James then approached him.

"You alright?"

"What do you think?"

James rubbed Greg's shoulders.

"I appreciate that you are working with me on this." He said.

"Couldn't stop you if I tried. Manipulative bastard that you are."

James chuckled.

"Admit it though." He said. "You do care about her. If you really didn't agree with this, you would book a hotel."

Greg sighed as James looked at him.

"Or you don't trust me if it was just her and I here?"

Greg stared at James.

"It's not that...I-"

"Hey, hey, its okay." James said kindly. "I understand. We both have a not so stellar past and trust can sometimes be hard to come by in situations like this. I cheated on my wives and girlfriends a lot as you well know and I can't blame you for feeling a little bit apprehensive."

He took Greg's hand.

"But I can honestly say, that I don't desire anyone but you." He said. "Jenna is a good friend and she has made it clear she is happy for us and it's obvious she feels strongly for Aidan. We also work at a hospital that's not exactly sexually conservative and since you and I got together, everything just feels...right. I don't want anyone but you in my bed or in my life.

"If you say "You complete me" I will seriously break your big Jew nose." Greg said. But the little smile and slight reddening of his face spoke otherwise. He took James's hands and led him back to the bedroom. They fell together onto the unmade bed and began kissing.

"And I thought you wanted to go back to sleep? James said with a look.

"And I thought you wanted to clean?" Greg answered back.

James thought for a moment.

"How long did you say till Jenna arrives?"

Greg again checked his watched.

"13 hours, 45 minutes and 20 seconds."

"Damn, that means we have all day together, whatever shall we do?"

"Anything that involves nudity, loud noises, and this bed rocking is fine by me." Greg answered. "Now get naked."

James grinned slyly and began to undress. Once he was finished, he helped Greg with his clothes. Wrapping themselves back under the covers they began to passionately kiss.

"Everything is going to be okay." James said through a gasp as Greg laved his neck in kisses.

"Less talky more sexy."

Greg then disappeared under the covers as he began to trail kisses down James's body.

"I'm serious."

House sighed and laid his chin on James's stomach.

"Then why keep mentioning it?"

James stroked Greg's hair.

"Reassurance I guess." James said. "I am a little worried, I can't lie."

"You're horrible at it anyway."

"Jenna being here will be nice, but she will face some challenges." He continued. "I just hope we can help her."

House rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, the minute she sheds any tears your shoulder will be there to catch them." House answered. "Plus your estrogen side will kick in and you will make sure to hold her hand when needed. Hopefully she doesn't bleed you dry. That's my job."

James smiled.

"Don't worry House, you'll always be my favorite child."

"Damn straight."

He then gave James a pleaded look.

"Now can we please get back to naughty business?"

James gave a seductive smirk.

"Weren't you and your mouth heading somewhere?"

They would spend all morning and a good portion of the afternoon in that bed.

* * *

It was just before eleven thirty p.m. at PPTH that Jenna was tying up the loose ends she needed to be released from the hospital. Her family and Aidan had come by earlier that day to say their goodbyes. It was a tearful moment especially for Jenna's mother. Jenna herself tried to keep her composure, but ended up crying a bit too. Aidan also had a little time alone with Jenna and made sure she knew that he loved her and would wait no matter how long it took until they were back together.

It was a good thing House wasn't there. The sound effects alone would have been too much to bear.

"Okay Jenna, you are all packed and ready." Chase said as Jenna moved herself into her wheelchair. She was sporting a red bob wig, new eyeglasses and even beauty mark that her sister bought as a gag, but turned out to be flattering on the woman.

Detective Hamilton was also there with Jenna's new information.

"Here is your new identity." He said handing her the papers.

"Alicia Francine Powell." She said aloud. "Eh not too bad I guess."

"We have your home address as being from Michigan, and we are sticking to the story that you are Dr. Wilson's cousin staying in Princeton to study at the university and that you were in car accident which explains the wheelchair."

"What if anyone asks about me, as in, Jenna, and where I am?"

"Thankfully that is doctor/patient confidentiality." Chase said. "We just say you have been released and are recuperating."

Jenna sighed.

"We are having you escorted by undercover officers to Dr. Wilson's home. But Doctors Chase and Foreman are also going with you to help you get situated. Dr. Wilson and Dr. House have already been alerted that you should be arriving within half an hour."

"Hadley and Taub wanted to be here as well." Foreman said as he walked in. "They send their apologies, but they need to be back early for rounds."

Jenna smiled.

"Tell them I say thanks and that I hope I see them soon!"

Hamilton got a call on his cell.

"Car's here." He said.

Chase clapped his hands.

"Right, let's get this show on the road."

Jenna was wheeled through the hospital and out the back way where two undercover officers were waiting in an SUV. With the help of Foreman Jenna was lifted into the backseat of the car. After she was seated, her things were loaded into the back and then Chase and Foreman got into the car. They were on the road a few minutes later.

* * *

Wilson kept moving back and forth to the window while House sat on the couch watching television. The dogs paced around with Wilson until they got tired and relaxed on the floor in front of the television. Granted things were a little bit askew what with Wilson having moved the furniture around to suit Jenna's wheelchair.

"She'll be here soon." House said.

"I know."

"So quit dancing around!"

"I can't help it." Wilson said. "I am just wired, I want to make sure everything goes off without a hitch."

House said nothing.

"They're here!" James said and ran to the door. Opening it he hurried down the stairs to see if there was anything he could do to help. He smiled as Chase helped Jenna out of the car.

"Here we are madam!" Chase whispered.

Jenna looked at the apartment building.

"Nice digs." She said. Then she saw Wilson approach.

"Any trouble getting here?" He asked.

"None that we could tell." Foreman answered as he got Jenna's wheelchair.

James then saw Jenna who smiled and gave a little wave.

"Let's get you inside!" He said and led Chase to the front door. They had barely gotten over the threshold when they were bombarded by two happy pit bulls who immediately went for Chase's legs.

"Holmes, Wilson down!" James scolded firmly grabbing their collars. "I should have put them in their crates, sorry about that."

Jenna was laughing though.

"They look great!" She exclaimed. "Hey guys!"

The dogs yipped as James moved them into the crates in Jenna's room. Jenna looked over to see House.

"Hey Greg." She said.

"Yo." House said not turning his head from the TV.

"Mind if I seat her next to you?" Chase asked.

"Be my guest."

Chase sat Jenna down on the orange couch.

"I'll go get the rest of your things." He said.

Jenna nodded.

Chase went back outside as James walked back out from the guestroom.

"I hope the couch isn't uncomfortable." He said.

"It's fine." Jenna said. "I am not very picky."

"You'd better not be if your going to be staying here." House answered with a belch.

James gave House a look.

"Whatever you need Jenna, just let us know, okay?" He said. "You won't be bothering us."

Chase and Foreman came in with the rest of Jenna's things. After a few minutes of conversation, they went back to the hospital, getting a ride with the police escort.

* * *

"Alicia Powell. Makes you sound like some Fortune 500 CEO." House said as he looked at Jenna's papers. Jenna was in her room unpacking with House sitting on her bed while Wilson made tea. The dogs were in their crates watching everything intently.

"Its okay, not a big fan of the middle name." She said. "I gotta get used to it either way."

"Don't look it though, not with that hair."

Jenna giggled.

"Not a fan?"

"Dye it pink and you'd look like some pixie punk star."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She closed the drawer she had just packed with her clothes and then wheeled herself a little bit closer to the bed. There she lifted herself onto it, lifting one leg at a time with her hands.

"Still no feeling in them?" House asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"They still won't budge, believe me I am trying."

"Can take awhile." House said. He then looked at the prescriptions on her nightstand. A nice mixture of painkillers and anti-depressants.

"Don't get any ideas." Jenna said. "I am trying to stick to aspirin and thinking happy thoughts. Addiction runs in my family. Not a pretty sight."

"No, it is not." House answered just staring. Just then James emerged with the tea.

"Everyone okay in here?" He asked as he set the tray down on Jenna's bed.

"We're fine mom, just doing our hair and talking about pop stars." House said. "Next we are going to do our makeup and play truth or dare."

"Like, oh my god, did you know he was a fan of the Bieber?" Jenna asked pointing at House.

James chuckled while House rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." He announced taking his tea cup. "If either of you disturb me I will not be held accountable for either of your deaths.

"Yes dad." Jenna said with a wink to James. "We promise to be quiet."

House just hmmped and without even thinking leaned down and kissed James on the cheek. When he caught Jenna's smile, he reddened and scurried out of the room.

"Closet romantic huh?" Jenna asked.

James smiled lightly.

"Yeah, very closeted." He said. "But that's what makes it even more special."

Jenna grinned.

"Because it's from him."

James looked at her and saw the understanding in her eyes.

"Yeah, because its him."


	8. And the Fun Begins!

**Author's Note:** _I FINALLY got to watch the House Episode "Wilson" which I had been DYING to see. This episode was fangirl heaven on all parts. Best friends pfft...House and Wilson practically scream LOVE. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend you do. I was gushing over the love and yeah Robert Sean Leonard (Imaginary husband number God only knows what...i have a lot of them in no particular order), And just for the record and slight spoiler alert, even in a hospital gown and slippers, Robert is still so adorable. His legs ain't half bad either *mreow* Yes I am sick, I know. So on with the story!_

_Love,_  
_Citrine_

* * *

It was an hour later that Wilson came into the bedroom where House lay asleep in their bed. Tiptoeing quietly, he changed his clothes and slipped into the bed. Wrapping his arm around his lover's sleeping form and laying his chin on House's shoulder he prepared to fall into slumber land.

"Did you make sure to tuck her in and read her a story." House mumbled.

Wilson sighed loudly, but didn't open his eyes.

"She was perfectly capable of getting herself ready for bed." He said. "We just talked."

He nuzzled House.

"She thinks you're romantic."

"So she's not only paralyzed, but delusional."

"You can be romantic when you want to."

"Whatever."

James chuckled. He knew it was a losing battle. House would never admit being a romantic man. So Wilson just hugged him. Just as he was about to fall asleep he felt House's hand over his and intertwine their fingers. James smiled through tired eyes and let himself drift.

* * *

The next morning House awoke to an empty bed, but by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen he knew it wouldn't be hard to find James. After a quick stop to the bathroom he found James standing over the stove cooking his signature Macadamia nut pancakes.

"Aw honey you shouldn't have!" House gushed. "And its not even my birthday."

James laughed.

"You do know you have to share these right?" He answered.

"Hey her fault that she slept in!" House said grabbing a plate. He was about to abscond with the finished batch when the sounds of nails and wheels came into the kitchen.

"Aack!" House yelled holding his plate above his head to the now excited dogs at his legs. "No, mine! Get lost! James!"

"Kinda busy over here." James said as he was working on flipping a pancake.

Jenna came wheeling in in her lounge clothes and no wig.

"They wanted their daddy." She said with a grin.

House glared at me.

"Call me their daddy again and paralysis will be the least of your worries."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Holmes, Wilson, come!" She said. The dogs ran back to her and she leaned down to pet them.

"They are just excited." She said. "All this new stuff going on."

House said nothing as he sat angrily down in the living room.

"Now all that is done." James said as he placed the rest of the pancakes on the table. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

Jenna nodded.

"Yeah, thank you." She said.

James looked over to the dogs who were now chowing down on their breakfasts. Sarah had gotten fed first and was now underneath the table.

The condo was quiet for a few minutes so all parties could enjoy their meals.

"So what time do you need to be at the hospital?" James asked as he polished off his coffee.

"Ten." Jenna answered. "I have rehab for about an hour then Chris wants to take a further look at my wounds and see about plastic surgery."

"I'll be ready for my lunch break by then." James answered. "We can come get you."

"We?" House answered from the couch. "Lunch hour is our hour as in mine and Wilson's! No entry for outsiders."

James sighed.

"Coma guy I doubt will be offended if we are unable to make this one luncheon."

"How do you know!?"

"Guys, its really no big deal." Jenna interrupted. "I can eat at the lunch table all by myself. I won't be upset if the other kids don't want to eat with me. Besides I have to see the psychiatrist afterward. Then I come back here."

James nodded.

"And you have our numbers in case you need us." He said. "There's an old cellphone of mine I am giving to you before I leave. It's got all the important contacts on it at the hospital, but the phone is in my name so if it gets lost somehow, it won't be traced back to you, but to me."

"Okay, that will help in case I get lost in the hospital." Jenna answered.

"Just don't call me." House growled. "I hate being bothered over trivial matters."

"Until you get bored and start texting the hell out of everyone for kicks." James responded. "He is right Jenna, he will not answer the call unless he's really interested, but don't be surprised if he decides to torture you."

A knock at the door interrupted anymore thoughts. The dogs bounded to the door with James at their paws. Opening it, he was met with a friendly middle aged woman in scrubs, the nurse who would help get Jenna ready for the day.

James ushered her in and Jenna felt suddenly embarrassed. While she had gotten used to being in a wheelchair a simple task like getting too and from the shower and cleaning herself was difficult. Also due to time constraints, Jenna needed a little help dressing. At night it wasn't so difficult because she could take her time, but because of her appointments she needed to rush a bit. She was also there to help Jenna get in some leg exercises as part of her rehabilitation.

"Ah Alicia." The nurse said gently. "I'm Evelyn Morrow."

For a second Jenna looked at her funny for calling her Alicia, but then remembered she was no longer Jenna Lispin, but Alicia Powell.

"Yeah, hi nice to meet you." Jenna said shaking the nurse's hand.

"Are you still working on your breakfast?" She asked kindly.

Jenna felt her appetite dwindle and shook her head.

"Well then, let's go get you ready, lead the way!" The nurse said enthusiastically taking her place behind Jenna's wheelchair. "Please excuse us gentlemen."

Evelyn wheeled Jenna to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

James turned to see House smirking.

"What's that smile about?"

House thought about how the cheery, obviously exuberant nurse may actually be a nightmare for Jenna and that thought made him smile. Seeing a counterpart suffer, just a little, always brightened his day. He still drove James crazy after all.

"I think I am going to like that Nurse Evelyn." Was all House said.

* * *

Nurse Evelyn was indeed enthusiastic which was both a blessing and a curse for Jenna. She liked her mornings to be a bit relaxed, not so busy as Evelyn made it. After a round of leg exercises, it was time for a shower. Evelyn was gentle and helped Jenna as she tried to clean herself, but the woman was a constant talker and habitual hummer when Jenna wanted peace and quiet. By the time the nurse finally left (House and Wilson had already left for the day) and Jenna's escort to the hospital arrived, she was already worn out.

When the undercover officer dropped Jenna off at the hospital, she headed to the rehabilitation department and checked herself in. With half an hour she back on the bars trying her best to walk again. Unfortunately, there was little change. Again the doctors and therapists told her to be patient. She was really getting tired of that.

She then headed to the cosmetic surgery department where Taub was waiting for her.

"Long day?" He asked as he started examining the stitches on her neck.

"How can you tell?" She asked.

"You look exhausted and its not even one yet." He said. "Hope House didn't keep you up."

"No." She said. "He belched at me, we exchanged some words, then he went to bed then James and I talked for a bit before turned in."

"So first night wasn't so bad it sounds like." Taub said applying some ointment to Jenna's skin.

Jenna shrugged.

"I didn't think it would be."

"You are a brave woman to enter that hovel." He said.

Jenna chuckled and finished the exam with Taub. There was still quite a bit of work to be done.

Taub motioned to the door.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch."

* * *

"I thought you needed me for a consult."

"I did!"

"Making out in an exam room, is not...jeez...ouch not so hard House!"

"Then don't smell so good and I won't have to bite you."

Wilson tried to fight off House's advances, but failed miserably. The man had paged him for a consult with a patient, but when Wilson arrived and said patient was nowhere to be found, House had locked the door and immediately pounced. James's rumored (mainly by Greg) sexual appetite was beginning to pale in comparison to House's.

"You would make a terrible vampire." James said with a gasp.

The two were quiet for a moment as James finally fell under Greg's ministrations.

_"What the hell." _He thought. _"Greg just feels too good." _

They were in the middle of a deep kiss with James leaning against the exam table when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, what time is it!?" He asked breathlessly.

"It's time to get it on!" House answered then proceeded to kiss him.

"No, no...just let me check."

He pulled away momentarily and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Crap, I'm late!" He said pulling himself out of Greg's arms and threw his lab coat back on.

"Late?" House argued. "Late for what?" Your next appointment's not for an hour and a half!"

"You already forgot." James said fixing his clothes. "We gotta meet Jenna for lunch!"

House groaned.

"I believe I remember her saying that it was okay if she had lunch by herself!" He exclaimed. "Besides I am sure the ducklings will find her and make sure she sits at the geeky table with them. Now get back over here and enjoy OUR lunch hour."

James gave him a helpless look.

"Let me at least make sure she is okay?" He pleaded. "It would ease my mind."

House sighed.

"God, only one night and you are already acting like a big brother fretting over his little sister. She's thirty Wilson, get a grip already."

But Wilson had already left the room.

* * *

When he got to the cafeteria, he scanned the room and found that House was right. Jenna was sitting with Foreman, Chase, Hadley and Taub laughing together as they ate their lunches. He saw it fit not to bother the little group. He was mentally kicking himself though as he made his way back upstairs to apologize to House for interrupting their interlude. Greg was right, Jenna was a grown woman, not a little sister as House had put it. He knew he had to stop being so protective.

He arrived at House's office to see the diagnositican immersed in his Playstation Portable. The look on his face said it all, he was annoyed.

James walked in and sat down across from House.

"If you've come to apologize, don't." He said. "If you've come to argue with me that you are indeed hovering over Jenna then please, don't."

"Then why can't I apologize?" James asked. "You were right. Instead of having a moment with you, I over reacted and went looking for her, only to find her with your team having what appeared to be a good time. You are right, she's an adult, she can take care of herself."

House said nothing, so James continued.

"Jenna is my friend, a good one, so I consider her like family."

He rubbed his hands nervously.

"You know, before you and I realized how we truly felt, I looked at you like you were my older brother."

"You have one already."

"Yeah, but David doesn't act like it sometimes, you know?" James answered. "We hardly talk and when we do it's all about what he is up to and all of my social flaws, how I don't do exciting things like travel to exotic places or keep a marriage together, hell why I don't seem to have many friends."

"And I do?" House answered. "I think I beat David in the squashing your ego department."

James smiled.

"You aren't afraid to beat me down to see the truth yes, but you always bring me back up." He said. "You just...even in the weirdest moments...get me. So the bottom line to all of this is, I'm sorry."

House crunched the keys on the PS as he battled a hard enemy. Wilson sighed thinking House didn't listen.

"I'll see you later tonight, okay?" James said as he headed to the door.

"You know..." House answered.

James turned.

"You know, if you decided that maybe you would clock out say an hour to a half hour early...aw dammit..die already...and buy me a drink, I guess I could find a way to forgive you. That way you won't be too late in getting home to the girl, but still making it up to me."

James smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." He said. "Maybe even dinner can be a quick thing and then you and I can turn in early. I doubt Jenna will mind."

House turned his eyes to James who gave him a sultry look then left the office.

"Sexy manipulative bastard." He uttered feeling lighthearted.


	9. Home Again Home Again

**Author's Note**: _This chapter is rated M...M...for Mature. :) Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

Jenna returned home about an hour before House and Wilson were scheduled to arrive. She rolled into the condo feeling worn. As she crossed into the living room Sarah jumped out to greet her. The cat was still was wary of its new house guest especially with her set of wheels. That could definitely cause some tail snags and paw sores. Sarah already dealt with enough crap from the grouch with the stick after all. But this guest so far seemed okay.

"Hey pretty kitty." Jenna said. Sarah leaned up on her back legs and received a pet.

She wheeled herself into her room where Holmes and Wilson immediately were up and begging to be let out. Jenna of course knew she couldn't do that yet until it was safe for her to be outdoors.

"Sorry boys." She said. "Another hour hopefully."

It took some time but she was able to get herself changed and comfortable. She hauled herself onto her bed and decided to take a quick nap.

An hour and a half later, House and Wilson came home together after a quick trip to a nice bar. House was already feeling fiesty and wasted no time in slightly groping his lover.

"Didn't I tell you." Wilson said. "That we would take care of this later?"

House groaned.

"But I want to do it now!" He whined.

James smiled and turned around only to embrace in House's arms.

"Can I just see if Jenna is hungry for dinner?" He asked. "And let the dogs out."

House pouted, but the promise of food made it better. He knew with Jenna being around, James would be making sure she was being properly fed, which meant more home cooked meals. Nothing House liked more than a James Wilson home cooked meal.

Of all varieties.

James peeked into Jenna's room and saw the woman lying asleep atop her bed. The dogs though saw their master and went nuts in their crates. James tried to silence them, but it was useless. Jenna stirred as James released Holmes and Wilson.

"Sorry." James said sheepishly when Jenna's eyes blinked open.

Jenna stretched.

"No worries." She said. "I shouldn't nap too long anyway or else I'd never to get to sleep tonight. She started maneuvering around the bed.

"Need some help?" James asked as he went to her side. But Jenna shook her head.

"I can do it." She said. "How was work?"

"Regular day." James said. "Were you able to get through your appointments alright?"

Jenna nodded as she slipped herself into her wheelchair.

"I spent lunch with House's team." She said. "It's was nice. Taub said there might not be much scarring from my wounds. My legs, still not moving no matter how hard I try."

"You're getting there." James said. "These things take time."

"Yeah, yeah." Jenna said as they moved into the living room where House had just slammed the back door annoyingly.

"I hate those stupid dogs." He growled. "Damn near tripped me."

"I told you to look over the homework I got from their training classes." James said peeking out the window to make sure the dogs were still on the grass. "They are not going to learn anything if you just toss them outside."

"That's what you are for." House said. "You need to wrangle the mutts."

Jenna chuckled.

"Unfortunately they'll think they can get away with anything around you." Jenna said to House. "They need to learn from BOTH members of the household. In fact I should look over the training too because I am also here. Dogs are like kids, they'll pick one parent to behave around and the other one to misbehave knowing that they can get away with it."

"See?" James said as he went out back.

"No."

Jenna sighed.

"Still not liking the pups huh?" She asked as she wheeled over to him. House was plopped down on the couch rubbing his sore leg.

"They are just another bane of my existence." He said.

Jenna rolled her eyes and then noticed a small cage by the window.

"Oh is that Steve?" She asked wheeling over to the little wired box. Inside a little nose peeked out of some shavings and Steve McQueen the large gray rat appeared. Jenna smiled as she stuck her finger near the bars for him to sniff.

"He's very cute." She said. The rat stood up on his hind legs and inspected the new smell. "For someone who doesn't seem to love any living thing I can see that you care a lot about him. He's got a nice set up."

"He's small, he lives in a cage and barely makes a sound." House said. "In my opinion the perfect roommate."

"What was that?" Wilson suddenly appeared with crossed his arms. "You prefer a rat living with you?"

"I said roommate!" House said. "I didn't mean: guy who shares my bed! That's a completely different thing!"

"He is right." Jenna said. "Small pets are perfect for single living. But now its even better because you're both a couple. Steve is just a quiet companion."

House looked over at Jenna surprised. Did the woman just defend his honor and his furry friend?

Wilson sighed, but smiled.

"I suppose." He said. "I am going to make dinner."

"I'll help you!" Jenna volunteered wheeling herself behind him. "All my therapists are telling me to learn how to do everyday things while in this thing."

"You cook?" House said with a shiver. "Maybe I'll get takeout."

Jenna glared at him.

"And maybe I'll slip a laxative into your takeaway box when you are not looking."

Wilson just chuckled

"You're better off using a sleeping pill." He said as he moved into the kitchen. "He's much quieter then."

"Good idea." Jenna said wheeling behind him. "OH, or wet dog food! They are making that stuff look more and more edible each day."

"I like that thought!" Wilson said. "Especially after he has been through my stuff again. You should see how many of my ties he has destroyed in effigy."

"I CAN HEAR YOU YA KNOW!" House yelled slumping in the couch. Holmes decided to take that moment and put his head on House's knee. He looked up at him with big blue eyes. House hmmped and pet the dog's head.

"Thanks for understanding." He said. "But I still don't like you."

* * *

Dinner was a light affair. Instead of the kitchen table, everyone opted to sit in front of the television. Jenna sat on the couch next to House while Wilson took an arm chair. The dogs took a couple of bold steps trying to get at everyone's food, but James and Jenna were both able to get the two to listen. Jenna at one point excused herself to go to the bathroom and House seized the opportunity.

"Ew what the heck?" House said looking at his arm.

"Spill food on yourself again?" James said. "I always tell you to use a napkin."

"Gee, I don't know." House nonchalantly. "When did that mole appear though?"

"Mole?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see."

James got up and went over to where House was pointing and instantly felt himself trapped in two long arms.

"Gotcha." House said with a sly grin.

"House." Wilson rolled his eyes realizing he had been tricked as his lips were assaulted.

"Jenna will be back any second." James argued as House attacked his neck.

"So?"

"You really want me to answer that."

"Look if you won't continue making out with me at least sit here." He said. "My leg hurts and I doubt Jenna will allow me to use her lap as a leg rest."

"Oh so you just want to use me as your ottoman, not because of, I don't know, you missed me being next to you."

"Precisely."

Before Wilson could respond-

"Ewww, cooties, yuck!" Jenna said teasingly wheeling herself back into the living room and seeing House and Wilson in their position.

James jumped from the couch, but Jenna shook her head.

"Will you sit down next to him already." Jenna said with a laugh. "I'll make it easy on you guys and let you get back to your quality time. I am going to go back to my room, give myself a mini-spa, and take advantage of the nice big TV in there. In fact, Holmes, Wilson!"

The dogs perked up and trotted over to her.

"I'll take the kids with me." She said. "Come on you two, let's let daddy and papa get back to business. Night guys!"

Before either man could respond, Jenna and the pups disappeared into her room and closed the door.

House and Wilson looked over at each other.

"What just happened here?" House asked.

Wilson put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know, but I think our guest was giving us some time alone together." He said. "Though I should keep you away from me after playing that mole trick."

"How else was I supposed to get you into clutches?" House said tugging James down to him. "Make a trail of breadcrumbs?"

"Asking would have been a better option."

"And you would have refused saying that Jenna would be more comfortable on the couch."

James glared as House leaned in and kissed him warmly.

"You know I am right." He said.

"Shut up." James said as he got lost in Greg's kissing.

"No you shut up." Greg answered and the two fell together on the couch.

* * *

They would be there awhile kissing and caressing until the need for comfort crept in and they moved to the bedroom. They took their time tonight making love. James had indeed promised to make it up to Greg for his slight indiscretion earlier that day and made sure to indulge his lover in every way possible. House threaded his fingers through James hair as he was busy pleasing Greg orally under the covers. When he ejaculated, he did it quietly, but nonetheless passionately. James then looked up at him with a sweet smile and Greg in his bliss pulled the younger man close. Crashing their lips together, Greg felt James reach between them and prep him. They often switched who would be top and bottom, both men quite competitive when it came to discovering new sexual heights. It wasn't about who was more dominate, but who was more in the mood. So James didn't mind when Greg let him top tonight. James muffled his moans in Greg's shoulder as they moved together. Greg just held onto James, his eyes tightly closed embracing the body above him. He loved it. He loved how James knew just where to move, how the man knew when to be gentle and when to let go.

James was the same. He could make love to Greg or be given love by him for hours. Never in his wildest dreams did he think another man could be as sexy as the one holding onto him now whispering for more. He never thought that he would be doing the same when he was being taken. But with Greg, he couldn't get enough. There were days at work he could barely think he'd make it until Greg was home and they would have sex once again. He would actually miss the man when a diagnostics case took forever to solve. His once straying thoughts when he had been married or in a relationship with a woman had truly come to an end. No woman, no matter how sexy could draw James away from Greg and vice versa. Sure the two would admire, but in the end, they wouldn't pursue because that urge, that drive wasn't there. The woman may have been a knock out, but they truly felt no desire to try and bed her.

They only wanted each other.

That one thought, that he wanted Greg caused him to burst. Greg followed not long after and the two collapsed together.

Greg grabbed him and held him tightly. James held him right back as the two tried to settle their breaths.

They would wake up like that the next morning.


	10. Because You had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:** _A lot of people have mentioned that for House and Wilson to call each other Greg and James (or Jimmy), like I do in my stories, seems a bit OC. I see it this way. Calling each other by their first names is more of like their way of calling each other honey or sweetheart. Their version of pet names for each other since they are in a relationship. I mean how many times does House call James a multitude of names like Boy Wonder or Wilson call House an Ass? I doubt if they had been a couple, the idea of calling each other the typical pet names we give our significant others just wouldn't bode well by them. I mean, do you really think they would be your typical couple in love?_

_Enjoy!_

_Love, _

_Citrine_

* * *

Life was pretty routine at the House/Wilson abode during that first week. Jenna would be out the door just after the doctors left. She did her physical therapy, meet with her psychiatrist and/or Taub, have lunch with the ducklings, with Wilson and House, or sometimes alone if they were all busy, then it was back to the rehab room where she was allowed to continue her exercises. The less time she was alone, the safer she was.

The one day that House and Wilson were alone and Jenna was at the hospital did House decide to snoop. Wilson was thoroughly spent after a good romp under the sheets and was contently napping, so House took that as his opportunity.

Hobbling into her room Greg did a scan. She really didn't pimp it out as much as he thought she would. Sarah was laying asleep on the bed. The cat indeed take a liking to its new guest.

House decided to start in the bathroom. Peeking into the shower he didn't see anything of interest. Just the shampoo, conditioner, soap, and shaving accoutrements any woman would have. Not even a rubber ducky.

Then he checked the bathroom cabinet and drawers Again, dullsville, just hair stuff, deodorant, and some medicine. What, no condoms!?

Underneath the sink Jenna just kept her tampons, ew, and a hair dryer.

_'Dammit, now I have to contend with two hair fanatics!" _He thought.

The closet didn't hold much to the imagination. Not even a dress, just some shirts, pants, and jeans. Though her mother and sister had been under a time crunch anyway, wasn't like she had a real personal shopper.

Okay this was boring as he went to her dresser. Maybe the night clothes drawer held some fun stuff. He peeked in and just saw oversized shirts and pajamas. Nothing remotely interesting. Closing the drawer in frustration, he geared himself up for what he believed would make up for his current failure at finding anything remotely sensual or naughty about the nice nurse. The underwear drawer! Rubbing his hands together he excitedly opened the drawer and peeked inside!

And was thoroughly disappointed. No sexy nothing, just regular panties and plain colored bras!

"What the hell is up with this woman!?" He yelled.

"What the hell are you doing!"

House jumped and saw Wilson standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"I think Jenna is depressed." House exclaimed ignoring James's obvious aggravation. "What woman doesn't keep sexy underwear?"

"What does underwear have to do with depression?" James asked.

"Oh come on you read those lady magazines just as much as I do."

"We didn't read them. We looked at the pictures."

"You pervert, I prefer the articles." Greg said as James approached. "And they all say that a woman should own naughty underwear to help her feel sassy! But jeez, she's like wearing tighty whities for women except they some have a cute color or print! But not even a thong! She is a classic case."

James sighed.

"I mean just look at these!" House exclaimed holding up a pair. It's awful, just plain awful."

"Will you put that away!" James yelled his face immediately turning red. "Jenna will be home any minute!"

"She already is and what are you guys doing?"

They turned to see Jenna sitting in the doorway in her wheelchair, like James had, a none too happy look on her face.

"Uhhh." James uttered while House just threw the underwear in the drawer and closed it. "He was, I mean-

"Just looking through my underwear."

"You said it, not me." House started.

James hung his head.

"It was all him." He could only muster pointing at House.

Jenna shook her head.

"Sorry guys, my Victoria's Secrets are at the cleaners." She said. "Plus, I didn't really like the idea of my mother and sister buying sexy underwear for me. God knows what Patricia would buy!"

She wheeled herself over to the closet.

"I've got laundry to do." She said. "Sorry to disappoint once again, but you won't find anything interesting in here either."

"Already know that." Greg whispered causing James to nudge him the ribs.

With the laundry basket in her lap, Jenna wheeled herself out to the doorway.

"Oh and House?" She said turning to him.

House looked at her.

"You know that deal you and I had about your stuff?"

He nodded.

"It is so off!"

Then with a smirk, she wheeled herself out the room.

"Oh hell no!" He yelled limping after her. "That contract is binding!"

"You never did write it up! It was just verbal."

"You are the guest, I as host have the right to inspect."

"James is the host, not you, and we all know who has more control."

"Oh you really don't know him then!"

James just chuckled as Holmes and Wilson approached him, wanting some love and playtime. He knelt down to to them.

"I think House has met his match." He said as he pet them.

* * *

It wasn't to say that life was easy for the three roomies as proven a few weeks later. Well, a pair of lovestruck idiots and a cripple in the making as House had dubbed them secretly. Jenna was having her low days with little progress happening with her leg, James was swamped with patients, and House had a difficult case. They were all tired and pretty much moody. Jenna came home one evening before Greg and James with tears in her eyes and quickly moved into her bedroom shutting the door. It had been a bad day. The psychiatrist really wanted to get into how she felt about the attack, how she REALLY felt.

"Jenna, you try very hard to not let this get to you." The doctor had said.

Jenna nodded.

"But I can see by those rings under your eyes, your constant fidgeting, it is." She said.

Jenna shrugged.

"What do you want me to say?" She said. "I can't let this get to me."

"It is though." Dr. Fenton said. "You're not sleeping well are you?'

Jenna dropped her eyes. It was indeed true.

* * *

**Flashback**

All she could see was black and silver. All she could feel was pain. The endless slicing, the flow of blood, her voiceless screams. She couldn't fight, couldn't move. Suddenly, a loud boom, like a gunshot ripped through the air and the next thing she knew she was sitting up, panting, sweating like no tomorrow.

"Jenna, Jenna!"

She turned to see House and Wilson, both in their robes looking down at her. Obviously she had interrupted something spicy. Wilson knelt beside her bed.

"James?" She said between a pant.

"Yeah, hey." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "You were having a nightmare. You okay?"

"Does she look okay?" House said obviously pissed. "Like you would look great after having a freaky dream, and I don't mean the good kind."

Jenna started shaking as James turned on the light. Thankfully power hadn't been lost.

"You certainly have some lungs on ya." House said. "We heard your screams of fright all the way from our bedroom. Plus you woke up the drool factories."

Holmes and Wilson were whining and pawing at their crates. Thunderstorms and Jenna's nightmare made for some scared puppies.

"Sorry." Jenna said.

"Don't be." James said. He had gone into the bathroom to fill a glass on the nightstand with water. "Here."

Jenna took the water and drank it down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" James asked kindly.

Jenna shook her head.

"Oohhh, sleepy meds." House said taking the prescription bottle off her nightstand. "Betcha these might help."

Jenna grabbed the bottle from him.

"Trying to tell me something?" She asked.

"Well, I prefer Wilson's screaming over yours to be honest, and I was thoroughly enjoying that before your session!" House said. "And it is 3am and I do think that maybe all of us here want to sleep if you don't feel like Wilson being your shrink."

"I'm good." Jenna said as she started moving towards her wheelchair. "I'm just going to change , pop a pill, and try to sleep."

"Let me get it for you." James said. "Which drawer?"

"Second one." She and House both said. Jenna glared at him.

"I outta slug you." She uttered.

"Couldn't catch me." House answered.

James handed the shirt to Jenna.

"If you need us." He said. "Don't be afraid to wake us up. Try to rest okay?"

"But you aren't sleeping in our bed." House added as James began pulling him out of the room. He knew if House had his way, he'd stay there to watch Jenna change.

"Uh huh." Jenna said as the door closed behind them. She started to pull off her shirt when she sensed something.

"If I catch you peeking." She started. "Your guitars will be my first experiment."

"Damn." She heard an angry utter and the door shut properly.

She smiled and after changing, tried to get some sleep.

**End Flashback**

* * *

The psychiatrist then urged Jenna to talk about how she felt about the whole incident. How the cops still didn't have a suspect, the pain, the paralysis, everything. Jenna felt a little relief after her session, but not much. She went straight home afterward and was now holed up in her room crying on and off again.

* * *

The front door angrily opened early that evening.

"What the hell is your problem!?" James yelled. "It was just a stupid invite!"

"One that you are probably going to accept!" House answered. "I can't believe that idiot even bothered to show his face here!"

"Tucker is still grateful I gave him part of my liver!" James said. " He just wanted to give me the invitation to his wedding in person and let me know his progress."

House tossed his cane on the couch.

"He's marrying the barely legal chick who he pretty much dumped his wife for!" He argued. "The kind wife and daughter who always stood by him while you tirelessly cured his cancer, TWICE, and who you wanted to see him continue living happily ever after with which was of the reasons behind you went under the knife! I am surprised with all of your self-righteousness you didn't shoot him down right away!

"Look, it was the middle of the day." James said. "And he was really pouring on the gratitude."

"Probably fake as hell." House yelled. "Not like you could see that."

"It would be unprofessional to act like a bastard at my job."

"Why can't you stop letting people like him walk all over you!?"

"Oh like you don't?"

"At least when I do it, you normally aren't afraid to fight back."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It was a big surprise to me too." He said. "Had the invitation just came in the mail, I would RSVP no. But Tucker really seemed genuine. I didn't have a right to just throw my personal opinions at him."

House couldn't believe his ears.

"You are so damn gullible!" He said. "And what if something else of his breaks down, like a kidney or a lung? You just going to let him sweet talk you and you'll be right there? I am still so damn angry you even agreed to do that with your liver when you knew the guy was going to go right back to the way he was!?"

"I didn't know!" James yelled. "And I don't regret what I did!"

"Your considering it, aren't you?" House said. "You are really thinking of going to this wedding?"

"So what if I go?" James yelled. "I'll just do what you do. Sit there at the ceremony and nearly throw up from probably the no doubt ostentatious ceremony, eat some food, get drunk, come home. Hell you can be my date."

"Until he pulls you aside and says he needs something!" House yelled. This has motive written all over it. I mean it, don't do it James or else."

James crossed his arms.

"Or else what?" He said. "You don't tell me what to do."

Greg looked him right in the eyes.

"Then don't expect me to be waiting for you this time." He said sternly. "Maybe I'll check that old hotel of yours and see about a vacancy for myself because obviously Tucker still has a hold on you. I don't want to go down that path again."

James looked at House in surprise.

"You know what, why don't you do that?" James said hoarsely. "Because I sure as hell don't want to go down the same path with you either! Oh wait, I have been doing that for the last twenty years! Screw you!"

Grabbing his coat, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.


	11. Sing a Sad Song

**Author's Note:** _I don't own "Will you Still Love Me" by the Shirelles and "Hit the Road Jack" by Ray Charles, and "Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin. Have fun!_

_Love, _

_Citrine_

* * *

Jenna had been basically cried herself into a sleep when her door suddenly opened. Jumping up, she saw House walk in. Without saying a word he hobbled over to the dog crates and let them out to roam. She watched as he headed out the door, but then stopped to look at her.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

Jenna quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Yeah right." He said. "Look, wallow in whatever misery you are in, but our resident cook and I had a bit of a discussion. You know, big person word for argument, so if you are hungry get your ass out here because I am not serving you."

Jenna gave him a look.

"What did you guys argue about?"

But House was not having it.

"Come out or not, I don't care." He said and left the room.

* * *

James was angry to say the least as he walked into the bar. He was stressed from work, Tucker's now impending marriage, and most of all his argument with House. The two could squabble over the stupidest stuff sometimes.

He sighed. He really needed a drink.

* * *

Jenna made a quick trip to the bathroom first. When she washed her hands she looked up into the mirror. Pulling on her shirt collar saw the scars and stitching from the stabbings on her neck sticking out like a sore thumb. Her brown hair was growing out, but she still had the ugly bald patch where the attacker had swung the blunt object. Gripping the sink, she began to shake with sobs. She would be in there a few minutes.

* * *

After composing herself, Jenna wheeled into the living room where she could hear the dogs barking outside. She looked out the back door to see the two of them running around the lawn, but thankfully not going any further out. James had taught them well. She heard House milling around the kitchen.

"You eating or not?" He asked.

"Sure." Jenna said. "Do you need any help?"

"No."

"We sitting at the table?"

"You can." House said. "I'm watching TV."

Jenna decided to do the same and sat down on the couch. She pulled herself into fetal position, still feeling worn from the day's events. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stop a few stray tears from falling. She opened them again to see a bowl in front of her face.

"You gonna take it?" House asked.

"Ice cream?"

"Also known as a sundae."

Jenna repositioned herself and took the bowl. It was just vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. House then moved to the other side of the couch with his bowl and grabbed the remote. Jenna was about to take a bite when she stopped.

"You didn't put something in this did you?" She asked.

"Roofies."

"I have enough knock out drugs." Jenna answered. "Plus you love James too much, he'd be a better candidate."

"I'd like to give him a knock out." House growled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The dogs began scratching at the door signaling they wanted in.

"I'll get them." Jenna said. She got into her wheelchair and opened the back door. The dogs bounded in.

"I am guessing you didn't feed them." Jenna answered.

"Wilson's job, not mine."

Jenna sighed and led them into the kitchen and took care of feeding Holmes and Little Wilson. She returned to a soupy sundae which she ate slowly as the two watched the television.

* * *

"Jim!"

James cringed when he heard his name called. Of all the bars he could go to, the one which is ex-friend, liver lobe recipient, and pretty much cause of his and House's recent argument would venture into.

"Tucker." James said trying to fake his pleasantries.

The thin haired, wide eyed man patted James on the back and of course sat right down next to him.

"Didn't think I'd run into you again!" Tucker said happily.

"Small world." James said sipping his bourbon. "No Ashley?"

Tucker shook his head.

"She is finishing up some work and wedding plans." He answered. "I just stepped out for air."

"Ah."

"So what about you?" Tucker asked. "Have you found someone special?"

James swallowed a little harder than he would have liked.

"You could say that."

Tucker grinned.

"So tell me about her!" He said. "I hope you bring her to the wedding."

_"Crap."_ James thought tiredly.

* * *

You gonna tell me what you and James fought about yet?" Jenna asked.

"You gonna tell me why you let loose the waterworks?"

Jenna shrugged.

"Eye for an eye."

House looked at her.

"You first."

Jenna sighed.

"My psychiatrist asked me why I haven't been sleeping well and basically wanted to get to the bottom of my soul. Just...got upset I guess telling her how I felt about this whole paralysis, no suspect against who attacked me, and the ugly Tim Burton wannabe actress scars thing."

"Boring."

"Well duh, not exactly mind blowing." Jenna answered. "I'm human last time I checked."

House, dull with the television, lowered the volume, then moved over to the piano.

"So what are you and James upset about?"

Greg began to play some tunes.

"None of your business."

"You asked me about why I was upset."

"Should have known it wouldn't have been interesting."

Jenna sighed annoyingly.

"Should have known you never honor deals."

She got into her wheelchair and moved near the piano.

"Well, he'll be back." She said.

Greg said nothing.

* * *

"No way, you and that House guy!" Tucker exclaimed. "That doctor who was dripping wet when he stormed into my hospital room saying he might have found me a liver! Wow!"

James shrugged sipping his second drink.

"Yup."

He had hoped his proclamation of being with a man, a man who by in large was known for his great medical, but poor social skills would shoo Tucker away and he could cool off in peace.

"Well Jim." Tucker said clearing his throat. "As long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters right?"

"I like to think that."

"Well if you want to bring him to the wedding you're more than welcome to, I am sure Ashley won't mind. She has a few gay friends herself!"

"Uh...great." James said nervously.

Tucker then leaned in closer.

"Actually I am glad Ashley isn't here right now." He said. "There is something I need to ask you."

* * *

"You guys are crazy."

"Oh you finally noticed."

"You know not everyone can tell people off like you can." Jenna said her arms crossed. "He was just practicing decorum."

Greg had finally relented and told Jenna briefly about the Self Important Jerk and the Wimpy Oncologist.

"Tucker sound like a loser though." Jenna said. "And James only did it because he played the friend card. I am sure he learned his lesson."

"You don't know him like I do." Greg said as he played away.

"Why didn't you just tell him you were worried about him instead of getting up in his face?"

"I wasn't worried."

"Of course you are." Jenna said. "You are worried that this Tucker person is going to do something that's going to cost James again. And when it affects James it affects you. I mean he did have a major operation to help him and he did it because he wanted Tucker to be around for his wife and daughter. Unfortunately this guy just tricked them all so he could go back to shagging the teenager. That's low."

"Try telling that to Wilson."

Jenna lifted herself out of the wheelchair and sat down on the piano bench.

"Hey!" House said.

"You know, with all the two you have been through, you're not going to break up over something as petty as this." Jenna said. "It's just a case of two stubborn jackasses butting heads."

"There's going to be a case of annoying paralyzed woman invading personal space and the solution is not pretty!"

"Its going to all blow over tomorrow anyway."

"Shut up."

"Oh will he still love you tomorrow!" Jenna sang throwing her arms comically in the air.

"Oh God help me."

"Tonight he's yours completely! You gave your love so sweetly!"

"Shut up!"

"So tell him now and he won't ask again!"

"Don't make me hurt you!"

"Will you still love him tomorrow!"

* * *

James stormed angrily out of the bar. He was fuming.

"Hey Jim!"

"It's James!"

"James, hey, what is up with you!" Tucker said catching up to him

"Of all the things you could ask me to do for you, you still come up with something so ridiculous!"

"I don't see what the problem is!"

James turned to him angrily.

"You just asked me, no, played the sympathy game, so I could give you money!"

"It's just a little cash!" Tucker argued. "Look Ashley wants-"

"I don't give a damn about what Ashley wants!"

"But I want it to be a gift!"

"A gift that I give you to give to her, so basically its from me to her! A gift of over, oh let's see ten grand!"

Tucker shrugged.

"You're a doctor...and a friend."

James pointed his finger at the surprised man.

"That doesn't work with me anymore Tucker."

"Jim-"

Wilson glared at him.

"James." Tucker corrected. "Ashley found a really nice home. I want to be able to give it to her, but after everything I did job-wise after I was cured of my last cancer, I got laid off and things have been tight. I don't want to break her heart and I'm sure you don't want to."

James breathed hard.

"You don't want to break Ashley's heart?" He said. "But you had no problem breaking Melissa's and your daughter's? Why were they so different from your beloved Ashley?"

Tucker couldn't answer that.

James sighed angrily.

"You really disappointed me Tucker" James said. "You know House, he was right about you and of course I didn't want to listen to him. You're nothing but a self important jerk. You played me and your family for fools and I risked my own life because I thought you saw the light. And I nearly fell for it again."

"Oh so you regret letting me live!?" Tucker yelled. "You wanted me to die?"

Wilson shook his head.

"And there you go, all about you." He said. "No, I don't regret letting you live. I'm a doctor. When I save a life, I'm happy. I went even further because you were my friend and I had hoped that maybe the experience would better us both as people. Now I see I was wrong. I'm glad you are still alive Tucker, but as a person, as House would say, you suck!"

He pulled the invitation out of his pocket.

"And here's what I have to say about your upcoming wedding."

He tore the invite in half and let the wind fly the pieces..coincidentally into Tucker's face.

"Consider that my RSVP. Have a nice life."

And with that James walked away.

* * *

"You're a terrible singer."

"I'll have you know I sang in school and did quite well thank you."

"They lied."

"Oh and like you're Gershwin."

House began playing _Rhapsody in Blue_ and Jenna's eyes widened.

"Okay, guess you are."

House was jamming on the piano with Jenna being his lounge singer. The dogs were curled up nearby gnawing on some rawhide bones. House started playing _"Hit the Road Jack"_ by Ray Charles and Jenna began to move singing to the music with House singing along as well.

"I'll have to pack my things and go, that's right!" The two belted. House smiled a little and then looked down and saw something and stopped.

"Jenna?"

"Hmm, why did you stop?"

"Sing that again and move like you were."

Jenna gave him a look.

"Just do it!"

"Don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more, hit the road jack!" Jenna sang.

House stopped again.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Jenna asked.

"You don't see it or feel it?"

"What?"

"Just look down and do what you just did."

Jenna made a face and did what was told. She gasped.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "It's..."

"Yeah."

She looked up at House then looked back down.

"Guess I gotta make up some new insults for you now."

Jenna bite back a happy sob. She wanted to pinch herself wondering if this was a dream, but knew it wasn't.

She felt and saw her feet tapping to the music.

* * *

James felt like what he called Greg on many occasions, a true ass. Not that Greg had done any better. Actually threatening their relationship over that jerk Tucker. But still, he knew he had a little groveling to do. He picked up a bottle of House's favorite scotch, not exactly a cheap one either, and some takeout. Not exactly the kind of romantic make up one would do, but this was a one of a kind relationship. Standing in front of the door, he took a deep breathe and opened it.

"Come on, move it!" House yelled.

"You move it!"

"Hey I'm the one in pain and still doing this!"

"This was your idea!"

James was taken aback and watching in awe. Jenna was not in her wheelchair, but on the walker with Greg standing beside her. Slowly but surely, she was taking tiny steps while the dogs each gnawed on an extra long rawhide bone each. It was going to be their graduation gift if they passed training class in a couple of weeks, but if it got them to sit still while Jenna was walking, he could always buy them a new gift.

"You know if I fall, are you going to be able to catch me?" Jenna asked.

"I'm crippled, not weak." House said. "As long as I can keep your weight off my leg it'll be fine now move!"

"I am!"

"My grandma walks faster than you!"

"Your grandma died forty years ago."

Greg and Jenna turned to see James in the doorway.

"Wilson." Greg uttered.

"Ack House!" Jenna yelled as she slipped. Greg grabbed onto her just as James ran over.

"What is going on in here?" James asked. "Jenna, you're moving!"

"Like a drunk snail." Jenna said with a smile. "But yeah."

"A drunk, salted snail has more speed than you."

Jenna glared at House

"My fists aren't paralyzed you know!" She panted. "Can we please take a little break?"

"No."

"Yes!" James said and grabbed Jenna's wheelchair.

Jenna slid into it and tried to catch her breath.

"This is amazing!" James said happily. "You are beginning to walk again! How did this happen all of a sudden?"

Jenna smiled at James.

"Ask the maestro." She said pointing to Greg who reddened slightly. "He was the one who first noticed."

James looked over at Greg.

"Played some music, saw her foot tapping, rest is history."

"Man of so many words." Jenna said.

James stood back up and approached House. After staring at him for a moment, he took Greg's face in his hands and kissed him warmly.

Jenna sensing the two needed their moment, quietly wheeled herself into her room shooing the dogs with her, and with a quiet_ 'good luck guys',_ shut the door.

James put his forehead on Greg's chin.

"Took a bar run?" Greg said having tasted the bourbon on James's lips.

"I'm sorry." He uttered. "Once again you were right."

"When I am not?"

"I ran into Tucker." James said. "And he did indeed want something from me."

House pulled apart so they were at arms length.

"Please tell me whatever it is, you said no." He begged.

James nodded.

"He wanted me to give him money so he can give Ashley some house she wants." James said. "It wasn't because he wanted to see his friend, to thank him for all he did, it was because he needed something. You know if it had been for Melissa because she was in a bind or their daughter for college, I'd do it in a heartbeat. But he never thinks of them, all he thinks of is what he wants."

Greg wrapped his arms around James.

"I pulled a House." James said.

"You whacked him in the kneecaps with your cane?"

James chuckled.

"Basically told him exactly how I felt." He said. "That's he's a self important jerk, that he disappointed me. I sealed it all by ripping up his wedding invite, and threw it in his face."

Greg grinned.

"The grasshopper is learning." He said triumphantly. "Proud of you."

James smiled and kissed Greg again. There was nothing more he wanted now than to be with the man he loved.

"Sorry I wasn't here for you and Jenna tonight." He said as they walked into the bedroom.

"You don't always have to be." House said as he began unbuttoning James's shirt. "But you came back, that's what matters."

James let Greg lower him down to the bed, but both of them, too tired from the days events forgo-ed making love in exchange for some nude cuddling, their warmth and closeness of each other lulling them in a deep sleep.

Jenna meanwhile stayed up, plotting.


	12. Turn It Around

A few days later Jenna was sitting in the hospital cafeteria with all of House's team. Wilson and House were unable to meet with her during her break.

"Probably spending it in an empty exam room somewhere." Foreman uttered.

The rest of the group made a face.

"Can we please enjoy a meal without discussing something about House!" Taub said.

"Oh come on." Jenna said. "You guys know as well as I do that their relationship is a good thing."

"It is." Remy added. "House is definitely not as grouchy, he seems, I don't know...content."

"And Wilson is not as uptight as he used to be." Chase said between bites of a sandwich. "He seems to enjoy life a little more than worrying so much about it."

"Though lately the two them seem at odds." Foreman said.

"They're stressed." Jenna said. "James said he has had a boatload of patients and House had that case with you guys."

"Of course that was solved once the patient finally confessed to his hedonistic lifestyle." Hadley said. "Only took him near death to finally confess."

"Plus Wilson's old "friend" came by." Taub added. "That was not a happy day. House I thought was going to tear the guy's carotid out."

"Mmm Tucker." Jenna said. "House told me about him. The guy thought more with his body parts than with logic. Don't worry guys I can honestly say that that is behind them."

"Thank God." Eric said.

"But I won't lie." Jenna said. "The two of them are exhausted and its beating down on them. Plus having me around does put a cramp into their love nest no matter how much I try to stay hidden. Believe me I don't like to overstay welcomes."

"It was their idea." Hadley said reassuringly. "House would have gone through every trick in the book to make sure you weren't with them. Deep down he is glad you are there."

"Still." Jenna said. "I think its time I paid them back."

She leaned into the table.

"But I need your guys help."

A few minutes later...

"That's not a bad idea." Chase said. "I'm in if you lot are."

Remy smiled.

"Definitely."

Foreman shrugged.

"Sure why not." He said. "If it keeps House from being more of a jerk than usual."

"You do have one problem though." Taub said and told her.

"Damn." Jenna whispered.

"Although." Chase said. "There is one person who may be able to help you in that department."

* * *

"Hey Dr. Cuddy!" Jenna said after the secretary ushered her in.

Cuddy met her with a warm smile and hug.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "I heard you are starting to walk again!"

Jenna nodded.

"Little by little." She said.

"I'm really happy!" Cuddy said as she took a seat next to Jenna. "My secretary said you need to talk with me about something? Is it serious?"

Jenna shook her head.

"Its more of needing your assistance with something good." Jenna said. "I was told you were the person to go to."

"Well I'm all ears." Cuddy answered. Jenna told her the plan and Cuddy grinned mischievously.

"Leave it to me." She said.

* * *

That Friday, Cuddy came into House's office where the man was doing what he does best, lounging around.

"I love how I pay you so much to do so little." She said with a sigh.

"I happen to be working as we speak actually."

"You're watching Prescription Passion."

"Precisely, and making mental notes of all the medical flaws they are making. Figure I can give them some good pointers and achieve my true dream, show biz."

"Uh huh." She said. "Well can you stop "working" for a few moments, I need to ask a favor of you."

"Ah ha!" House said. "I knew it. You want to get in on the bed action with Wilson and I! Fabulous, he will be so thrilled!"

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm afraid I have to decline." She said sarcastically. "No, its something else."

"If it involves letting me off the hook for clinic duty permanently then I am all ears."

"Not a chance."

"Then your favor is not happening."

"You haven't even heard it yet!"

"Dr. Cuddy, I have known you long enough to know that when you want something it's usually tormenting for me. So my answer is already no."

Cuddy sighed, counted backwards from ten trying to keep herself in check.

"Just hear me out." She begged.

House sighed annoyingly and turned off the television.

"What is it?"

"There's a gala." She started.

"And we are done." House started.

"House, the New Jersey Medical Society is holding its first annual Spring Fete right here in Princeton tonight. It's at seven at the Hilton. It is asking for doctors and board members around the state to attend. It is a wonderful opportunity for you to show off your specialty in Diagnostics because there are so few here in New Jersey. It could mean a lot for your department."

"A lot as in a lot of green."

"How else do you think your department stands?" She said crossing her arms. "Look, Randolph from Pediatrics was going to go, but he had a family emergency. I need someone to go in his place."

"Not doing it."

"Why not? You get free food and booze at a swanky hotel, what isn't there to enjoy?"

"Because I don't want to." He said. "I am not going to stand around like some circus monkey and pretend I care about people who often lie to me anyway about how they came across their mystery illness. And I sure as hell not doing it for a bunch of Mr. and Mrs. Money Bags who don't give a damn anyway as long as their name is emblazoned on the Philanthropy Pages."

He stood up to leave when Cuddy stopped him.

"I never said I would ask you to do this without giving something in return." She said. "If you go, I will indeed let you off the hook for a few weeks of clinic duty."

House gave her a look.

"How many is a few weeks?" He said.

"Three." She said.

"All of it."

"Even if I could." She said. "It is hospital policy."

"See ya."

She grabbed his arm.

"I'll also give you an extra week of vacation this year."

House thought a moment.

"Wilson gets it too."

Cuddy sighed. She knew those two were tied at the hip.

"Of course." She said.

"And whenever I please!" House added. "Even if its a few hours notice!"

"You do that anyway."

"AND I want eight weeks off of clinic duty." House said.

"I said three."

"Nope."

Cuddy gritted her teeth.

"I'll give you four." She said. "A whole month, that's the best I can do without facing a mutiny by other hospital staff."

Greg sighed tiredly.

"Fine." He said and proceeded to leave once again.

"And you are wearing a suit." She hollered at him. "I am having one sent to your loft as we speak! Go home, make yourself presentable or else I will ADD to your clinic duty."

Greg growled and slammed the door. Cuddy sighed tiredly. The hard part was over.

* * *

"A fete, really?" James said as he walked with Cuddy down to her office.

"Yeah." She said. "At first I thought Randolph from Pediatrics might be a good candidate, but he had a family emergency."

Wilson frowned as he sat down across from Lisa's desk.

"That's too bad." He said.

"Will you go in his place Wilson?" She asked. "I know its so short notice, but your the best I got for such a thing. The only reason I didn't ask you in the first place is because I know your department is swamped and you've run yourself ragged."

James smiled.

"It's no problem Lisa." He said. "As long as House is with Jenna then I will step in."

"Thank you James!" Cuddy said happily. "And you don't have to worry, I made sure House went home already so he could be there with Jenna for the evening."

"Oh good." James said. "Then I guess I will just finish up some paperwork and get going."

"Again thank you James!" Lisa said gratefully.

* * *

House stormed into the loft where Jenna was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Greg." She said.

House just grumbled as he threw a dry cleaner bag onto the recliner. It had been hanging on the front door of the loft.

"Nice suit." She said.

"You can wear it if you want." He said angrily. "Hell maybe you can pose as me and I don't have to go to this thing."

"What thing?" Jenna asked.

"My beloved boss wants me to play dress up and go to a dance at the Hilton with the medical elite of Jersey tonight."

"Sounds, fun?" Jenna added as she got into her wheelchair and followed him into his bedroom. She grabbed the suit on the way.

"Oh yeah, parading around trying to get people to stuff money in my pockets by appealing to their better nature, real fun."

"Its only for a night." Jenna added. "Besides I bet you look good in a suit."

"Don't cheer me up."

"What time is this dreaded event!"

"Seven."

"Well its already five!" Jenna said. "You should go get ready."

House glared at her.

"It doesn't take me as long as you women do to dress up."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but James is coming home soon I'll bet." She said. "I am sure he wouldn't mind seeing you looking all handsome. That might mean something good could come out of tonight."

House gave her a look, then the thought of seeing his lover's jaw drop in shock and possibly arousal was never a bad thing. Feeling a little bit better he hopped in the shower.

"Make sure you scrub good!" Jenna yelled from the bedroom.

"Get lost!"

Jenna just laughed and wheeled herself out of the room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later House emerged from the bathroom to see Jenna rummaging through his closet.

"Hey do you mind!" He yelled holding onto his towel that was thankfully around his waist.

"Nope." She said. "After all, you weren't so respectful of my things. Jeez do you know how to hang up a dress shirt? A lot of these are all wrinkled!"

She pulled out a white one that was actually in decent shape.

"I think this one will look good." She said then looked at him.

"Are you even gonna shave?"

"The scruff stays!" House yelled.

"Well at least brush your teeth and hair." She said. "You have to look presentable!"

"Screw presentable."

"God you are worse than a kid."

"You are more annoying than one."

Jenna stuck her tongue out at him and started looking through his sparse collection of ties.

"Go back in there and finish cleaning up." She said. "I am going to hunt for a tie."

"If you pick one from Wilson's collection I will choke you with it."

"No, I'm not going to pick from Wilson's collection." Jenna mimicked as he went back into the bathroom.

She found a black tie that she thought would look good just as House re-emerged.

"There." She said. "I think your outfit is all set!"

"I am not your doll you know." House said picking up the white t-shirt she had put there. "I know how to dress myself."

"Yeah, but this is for something you don't want to do and I doubt that you will go in anything half as decent." Jenna said as she was leaving to let House change. "By the way, I bet if you wear a cologne that James likes, that will make him swoon. Really spice up the evening later on."

She winked at him and left.

* * *

While House finished dressing, Jenna went through his cane collection to find an appropriate one. She had just handed it to House, who was still in the bedroom, when James arrived.

"Hey!" He said breathlessly.

"Hi!" Jenna said happily.

"Is House here yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's been here awhile." She said.

"Good because a last minute engagement just came up that I have to go to tonight, so you guys will have to fend for yourselves." He said. "Sorry."

"Oh its okay!" Jenna said. "James before you get ready though, I just need your opinion on something really quick."

"Sure." He said.

"Great!" She said. "Stay right there."

She then disappeared into his and Greg's bedroom. When she reappeared James jaw dropped. With Jenna holding his arm, Gregory House stood there wearing a dark black suit with matching tie and dress shoes. His hair was combed neatly and even his beard was trimmed. He held onto a black cane with a small silver knob of a handle. There wasn't a wrinkle or stain or anything to be seen.

"Well, what do you think James?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"G-greg." James stuttered. "You look, incredible!"

"I feel like a tool." He said.

"What on earth possessed you to put on a suit!" James exclaimed approaching his lover.

"Ask our wonderful boss." He said. "She is making me go to this stupid gala tonight to show off a bunch of rich bitches our wonderful little hospital!"

James gave him a look.

"No, that can't be." He said. "Cuddy is having me go to a party at the Hilton!"

"You mean the Medical Society thing?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly a chuckling was heard and the two of them looked to see Jenna covering her mouth.

"What is your deal?" House asked.

"You mean the Medical Society of New Jersey first annual Spring fete?" She said. "That Dr. Randolph was supposed to go, but had a family emergency?"

"Yeah." The two of them said in unison then looked to one another.

"Well boys, I am sorry to say, that was indeed a lie, well except Randolph." Jenna said. "No, you will not be attending a function for work tonight!"

"I'm confused." James said.

"I AM WEARING A SUIT FOR NOTHING!?" House yelled. "Cuddy is so dead."

Jenna shook her head.

"James, go get dressed into your best suit and I will explain more afterward!" Jenna said. "I will watch House to make sure he doesn't ruin his."

James gave her a look, but went into their bathroom.

* * *

When James too was dressing, Jenna came in to help. Luckily James was a little more receiving of Jenna's help.

"House told me he hates your ties except for this one." She said. It was just a simple navy tie.

"He hates the ones with any pattern or bright color." James said as he tied it on. "I think he'd be glad if I didn't wear one at all."

He turned to face her.

"Well what do you think?"

Jenna inspected then gave him a thumbs up also throwing in the advice about a cologne House would like on him.

* * *

When James reappeared, House felt himself gulp. The man looked really nice.

"You look, um, good, Wilson." He said.

"I'm surprised you were able to stay in that for this long." James said.

"Blame her." He said. "Every time I sat down she adjusted me."

"No I didn't!" Jenna argued.

"You thought about it."

Jenna just shook her head.

"So what the hell is going on?" House asked. "Why are you making us dress up and please tell me this is not some sort of fetish game of yours."

Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You're not my type." She said. "Nope, you guys are going to be spending tonight at the fancy Bella Sognare Trattoria restaurant and then adjourn to your room aka love suite at the Hilton. She then pulled something out of her pocket.

"And then tomorrow afternoon you will see the New Jersey Devils take on the New York Rangers at the Prudential Center!"

She waved the tickets at them with a smile. James took them.

"Oh my God." He said looking at them.

"This is for real?" House asked looking at the tickets.

"As real as a heart attack."

"Jenna how were you able to do all of this?" James asked.

"I had quite a bit of help." She said. "Don't worry I made sure to do it all undetected."

She sighed.

"Look guys, you both have been so good to me through all of this, even you House, and I wanted to make it up to you somehow. You both haven't really had a chance to have some true alone time or a real date for that matter. I appreciate all you have done for me and I just want to show it."

House and Wilson both were speechless at Jenna's generosity.

"Jenna, this is unbelievable." James said. "And we thank you so much for it, but there is just one problem."

"Whose going to babysit you?" House said. "You can't be left alone in the house in case your attacker decides to show up again."

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Ah my babysitters are here!" Jenna said. James went to the door to see Foreman, Chase, and Hadley standing there.

"Evening Wilson." Foreman said.

"We come bearing pizza!" Chase said with a smile as he held the box. "Can we come in?"

James let them in.

"Oh not them!" House groaned.

"It's a sleepover!" Jenna said with a smile. "They are going to hang with me while you guys have your evening out! They also were in on funding for your date. I am not the only one who noticed you guys need some time together."

"Wow." Hadley said with a little whistle at both House and Wilson. "Looking sharp you two!"

"They dress up good don't they?" Jenna said.

"Calls for a snapshot doesn't it?" Chase said pulling out a digital camera.

"Not on your life!" House yelled. "I don't do pictures!"

"Come on House, a few pics with Wilson!" Remy said. "Come on, get close."

Feeling like a couple of teenagers Wilson wrapped his arm around House's shoulders while House put his around Wilson's waist. And used his other hand for something else.

"Put your finger down, House!" Eric yelled.

"Smile!" Robert said.

A few pictures later, they were ushered out the door with two overnight bags that Jenna had packed in haste earlier that day.

"Have fun you guys!" Remy said.

"Leave my stuff alone!" House yelled. "Especially you Foreman."

"House drop it." James said. "Thank you everyone, we really appreciate this."

"Just have a good time!" Jenna said.

"Yes please, enjoy yourselves!" Chase added.

"Don't forget your Viagra, House!" Eric yelled a bit loudly.

The group laughed and ducked when a packet of travel tissues came sailing at them. Thankfully it hit the door and not them.

"He's going to kill you on Monday." Chase said as they closed the door.

Foreman grinned.

"Worth it." He said.


	13. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:** _This is a heavy on the sexy chapter. Well maybe not that heavy, but enough ;) Enjoy!_

_Love,_

_Citrine_

* * *

House and Wilson pulled up to the fancy restaurant and parked.

"Wow." Wilson said as they went inside. "This looks nice."

The Bella Sangore Trattoria had just opened up a few weeks ago and was already getting rave reviews. When House's team and Jenna looked it up, they knew it would be the perfect place for a romantic dinner. Also knowing House and his insatiable appetite, they knew they had to spend a pretty penny on a gift certificate, which Foreman had handed to Wilson before they left.

The maître d had checked and saw that there was indeed a reservation under their name and led them to a table.

"I was told to give you a table a little away from the crowds." He said as they were handed menus.

"What they expecting us to make out here?" House asked aloud. "Those kids of ours."

Wilson blushed in embarrassment grabbing a menu.

"Your waiter will be here shortly." The maître d said with a clearing of his throat.

James sighed.

"Would it be too much to ask you to behave?" He said as a server put bread on their table and filled their glasses with water.

Greg took a sip.

"But then I won't see you blush, and I love that rosy red that goes all the way to your ears."

James glared, but then chuckled.

Their waiter arrived and showed them the wine list.

"Most expensive bottle you have, since we ain't paying!" Greg exclaimed happily.

"Then we might as well drink and forgo dinner then." James said annoyingly. "The gift certificate only covers so much."

"Those cheap bastards!" House exclaimed.

Wilson pointed to a wine and the waiter went off with their order.

"They weren't cheap." James said. "And I for one would like to also try the food and not just the alcohol. We are at a nice restaurant, by ourselves without the worry of the hospital. We know Jenna and the dogs are safe and sound with your team and probably having a nice time themselves. This is a rare moment, let's enjoy it to the fullest."

House smiled lightly as the waiter filled their flutes with wine.

When he left House lifted his glass.

"Then I guess it calls for a toast." He said. "Here's to, having a date night without our pagers, the mutts, the ducklings, and the girl and hopes that we both get lucky tonight at our swanky hotel which for once, we don't have to foot the bill."

Wilson sighed but laughed.

"Here, here." He said.

* * *

Back at the loft Jenna and House's team were comfy in the living room munching on pizza and soda. The team was kind enough to not leave Jenna out because she couldn't drink. The dogs were awake too, out of the crates and enjoying their new house guests who did indeed shower them with attention. Taub had been invited, but he decided the party was more their age group than his, but gladly helped with the gift finances.

"I can't believe how big these guys have gotten!" Chase exclaimed as he rubbed Little Wilson's belly.

"I think House has been giving them table scraps, so he doesn't have to get up to feed them." Jenna answered. "And he wonders why they always follow him."

"You don't think he has a soft spot for them?" Remy asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"He does." She said. "Just doesn't want to put in the work."

Foreman hmmphed as Holmes looked up at him, eying his pizza slice very intently.

"When does he ever want to work?" He said. Then to Holmes. "Don't even think about it dog."

Jenna giggled.

"Let me get their treat and their outside time." She said hopping into her wheelchair. "That will distract them."

"I'll help." Remy said getting up.

"And when you are done there Ms. Jenna." Chase said. "We are gonna try to get you moving again."

Jenna made a face.

"But I already did today!" She whined.

"Come on." Foreman said. "We want to see how you are doing."

"Yeah, yeah." She said.

"So what do you think House and Wilson are gonna do tonight!" Hadley asked a bit loudly so Robert and Eric would hear.

"Don't want to know!" Chase yelled from the living room.

"Probably a lot of nasty and not so nasty stuff!" Jenna yelled.

"Stop it now!" Foreman said.

"So did you pack anything extra in their overnight bags?" Remy asked.

Jenna winked.

"I made sure to pack a tie or two!"

"Explains House's obsession with Wilson's ties."

"Oh God." Chase groaned.

"Quick let's take the dogs outside before they continue." Foreman said. "Holmes, Wilson, get out here!"

The dogs had just finished their treats and went running to them.

"Yeah, good dogs, wanna go outside!" Chase said. "Let's go away from these mentally ill women."

They led the dogs to the door and went outside. Just as they thought they were free from the sick imagery as Holmes and Wilson romped on the grass, did Jenna poke her head out the door.

"Thanks guys!" She yelled. "Make sure to clean up after them!"

"No." Foreman said aloud.

"Hey Remy what was that you said about that sex position that House and Wilson probably use!?"

"FINE!" Chase yelled before Hadley could answer. "We'll pick up after them!"

The two ladies did a high five.

* * *

Dinner and dessert had been a light affair for House and Wilson. They talked quietly and enjoyed each other' company and the food. House really liked seeing James in this light where he was smiling, laughing, his brown eyes lighting up. James was enthralled with House's ability to make him laugh and the atmosphere around them seem to disappear. It was just them.

"We really do have to thank your team and Jenna." James said as he handed the waiter the gift certificate. "This was a great evening."

"Definitely beats cafeteria food and nuked leftovers." House said concealing a yawn.

"Tired?" James asked him.

He nodded.

"We can always go back home you know." James said. "We don't have to go to the hotel. I can pay them back for it."

Greg gasped.

"And waste a night of hot sex and cable we don't have to pay for!?" House said. "Hell no!"

Wilson just smiled and got up.

"Then what are you waiting for?" He asked.

* * *

They got to their hotel room fifteen minutes later. James turned on the light and smiled. Sure it wasn't a full on suite, but the team had added little perks here and there like a bottle of champagne, a gift basket of sensual goodies, and a good size bathtub.

Wilson turned to speak to House, but found himself being kissed instead. House held him tightly as his tongue explored Wilson's mouth.

When they finally parted for air James had to catch his breath.

"Whoa." James said.

"Getting hot in here huh?" House said.

"Yeah, I think so." He answered running his hands up House's arms and looked him in the eyes. "You really do look amazing tonight."

"Never thought "The Panty Peeler" would choose suits over lingerie."

Wilson chuckled.

"Never thought the "The Ass" would choose anyone over himself."

"Ooo good one."

Wilson smirked.

"I can still get you." He said leaning in for a kiss.

"You're the only one that can get me." House said.

"Damn straight." James said then kissed him powerfully.

After a few moments of intense kissing and the removal of ties, suit jackets, and a few shirt buttons. House found himself moved to the edge of the bed. He sat down and it took a second for him to register that James was unzipping his suit pants.

"Didn't think the wall would go well with your leg." James whispered.

House ran a hand through Wilson's hair.

"You're more horny than usual." He said.

James grinned seductively as he removed his member from his boxers.

"I have you alone without a care in the world." He answered. "I intend for both of us to enjoy every minute of it."

He then swallowed House whole.

Greg gasped and grabbed James's brown hair as he felt the silkiness of James's mouth and tongue tease him.

"God you have gotten so good at this."

James chuckled as he sucked, the vibration driving Greg further into sexual paradise. He moved his hand across House's bare knee up to his thigh where he began to rub his testicles.

House threw his head back and tightened his hold on James's hair indicating he was close. Suddenly he felt James withdraw.

"What the hell."

"Can't let you have all the fun." He said as he began to finish unbuttoning his shirt. But House beat him to it. He grabbed onto James and ripped the shirt clear off of him. Buttons flew everywhere. The same happened with his pants. The belt had barely been undone when House grabbed the fly and ripped. The button fly tore off and the zipper split.

"Well there goes my good suit." James uttered, but grabbed onto House and did the same. When it was done the two of them came together again like a powerful magnet. Groins rubbing together, mouths tangled in hot kisses, panting and the bed rocking.

House, in a strong move, rolled James onto his back. Grabbing his wrists he pulled his arms above James's hands in a stronghold and kept them locked. If James had wanted to play the dominance , make you bat crazy with sex game, then he was going to all out.

"Relax, this isn't going to hurt." House said as James struggled a bit. "Trust me."

James nodded and licked his lips quickly.

Greg moved down James's body with his mouth. Lopping up sweat with his tongue, kissing and biting making Wilson writhe. He moved everywhere but the one area James wanted the most attention. But House skipped it and moved further down. When James felt House's tongue, down there, he he nearly shouted.

"House are you crazy!?" He yelled, but threw his head back when the sensation hit.

"Chill out." He answered. After a few minutes of spine tingling naughtiness, House decide to relent, just a little. He let go of James's arms, but quickly moved the man onto his stomach and straddled him so he couldn't move.

Now the real fun was gonna begin.

House grabbed some massage lotion that was in the gift bag and ran it down James's back and into his backside It was cool and made Wilson squirm and moan.

House then took the massage lotion and prepped himself. Then he hooked hand under James's waist and boosted him up. With a powerful thrust he was inside his lover. He moved slowly, helping James to his knees. He took his lover's chin and turned it towards him, swallowing James's lips in a powerful kiss. His chest melting with James's back in a mix of sweat and oil. James reached up and and caressed the back of Greg's head. Greg leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, his hands caressing James's stomach and stimulating him.

Finally, both could take no more and they climaxed with a shout. James first, then Greg. Gre released James and collapsed to the bed with James to his side. They were panting hard. After a few minutes House began laughing lightly.

"Damn." He said. "That was great."

James nodded against him, his eyes closed.

"I think I pulled muscles I didn't know I had." He said with a laugh of his own.

Greg turned over so he was facing James. James opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"Who knew that it would turn out this way." He said quietly.

"Yeah." House said.

Then House surprised him.

"I love you." He said to Jimmy.

House was never one to say it first, so James was surprised.

"You do?"

"I lie about a lot of things." House said. "But, not this time."

James smiled and took Greg's face in his hands.

"I love you too." He said kissing him. "I think I've loved you my whole life, even through the worst times. It was always you I wanted."

House chuckled.

"Back at you." He said.

Then they fell asleep.


	14. Game Time

**Author's Note:** I_ am a NJ Devils fan (I wonder if Robert Sean Leonard is too because he grew up fifteen minutes from my hometown, can we say shocker!? __The NY Rangers are in this chapter, but I did not insult them as many Devils fans do. When I say animated about Coach John Tortorella, I mean that in the nice way. Slight M rating for this chapter! 3  
_

_Love, _  
_Citrine_

* * *

House was blissfully enjoying his slumber and a not so sweet dream of him and Jimmy doing it outside. He had the younger man propped up against a wall, no leg bothering him, with James's arounds wrapped around him tightly and driving in to the oncologist like no tomorrow. Suddenly Greg felt something wet and cold his nose. They both stopped and looked up, but no rain was to be seen. Before James could respond, House entered him again interrupting any thought James was about to express. But again he felt the water hit his face.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

Laughter.

House opened his eyes and saw James lying slightly above him with an ice cube in his fingers.

"Thought that might work." James said with a smile as he dragged the ice cube down House's chest making the man shiver.

"I noticed someone was a little excited." James said as he narrowed his eyes down the bed to a certain part of House's anatomy that was making a little tent in the bed sheets.

House smirked.

"It was a damn good dream." He answered.

James smiled kissing him slowly.

"Was I in it?"

"Now if I say it, it won't come true."

James raised an eyebrow.

"That's wishes House." He said.

"Dreams, wishes, same difference." Greg answered.

"Uh huh."

House reached up and pulled James to him. Smothering his lips in a tantalizing kiss he pulled the younger man atop of him.

"Well, maybe we can sort of act it out?" Greg asked.

James chuckled and proceeded to indulge in his lover's wish.

* * *

"They should have paid for a masseuse!" House yelled.

"Even if they did, we don't have any real time." James answered. "The game is at three and we have to be on the road by no later than twelve thirty to avoid the traffic. It's going to be chaos on the turnpike coming from both ends."

He nuzzled House.

"Besides, the seats aren't half bad." James said. "Your team and Jenna paid quite a bit for us to have a nice time together. Don't think so much into it.

He sighed happily.

"I'm really having a great time." He said.

House hmphed as he pulled James's back to his chest. They had a room serviced breakfast and some quality dozing beforehand and now the two were submerged in the large hotel bathtub enjoying the warm water relaxing their overtaxed bodies, both from work...and play.

"Yeah, the ducklings and the girl did good." House said. "Except for Foreman and his viagra joke. He's so gonna get it on Monday."

James chuckled.

"You set him up for it, you do realize." He answered. "They are getting tougher, thanks to you."

"Huh, they might become mediocre doctors yet."

House took a piece of soap and rubbed it against James's back.

"But I'm still the best." He added.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"I don't remember you complaining last night, or this morning for that matter."

James turned to him and threw his arms around his neck.

"Neither were you, for once."

"Okay, let's both confess to the world that we are just sex gods and be done with it!"

"Oh yeah that will go over nicely in department meetings." James said laughing putting his forehead on House's. House too chuckled and rubbed James's arms indulging in the moment.

* * *

"There you go Jenna."

"Jeez, this is not a way to start my morning."

Jenna was holding on to the hands of Chase and Foreman with Remy in the front to keep her from falling. Slowly, she was taking tiny steps.

"You're doing really good." Remy said with a smile. "Soon you won't need any support."

"That'll be the day."

Suddenly the apartment phone went off.

"I got it." Remy said as Robert and Eric helped Jenna to the couch.

"Excellent!" Chase said. "You're doing wonderfully."

Foreman meanwhile handed the winded woman a glass of water.

"Any pain?" He asked.

"A little." She answered. "I'm starting to feel them again."

"Here let me put you on speaker!" Remy said entering the room with the phone. "Say hi to Wilson everyone."

Jenna and Chase gave an enthusiastic greeting while Foreman just muttered hello.

"Are you guys having fun?" Jenna asked.

"We are." James said as he slipped his jeans on. "We are just getting ready to head to the game, but I just wanted to call to check up."

"Because he fears you guys wrecked the place." House yelled.

James rolled his eyes.

"House says hi."

"We heard that and no we didn't wreck the place!" Jenna yelled. "Everything including the dogs are well taken care of."

"Were you all comfortable sleeping there?" Wilson asked. "I know its a little tight there for 4 people."

"They better not had slept in our bed!" House said.

"Foreman slept on the couch and I slept in the recliner." Chase answered. "Thirteen and Jenna shared her room."

"HOT!" House yelled.

"Think what you want House." Remy answered annoyingly. "Because it didn't happen."

"Oh I am." Greg answered.

"Alright everyone, I am glad everything is going okay." James answered. "We should be home tonight sometime."

"Be good children." House yelled mockingly. "Maybe you'll see us frenching on TV!"

"YES DAD!" The group got right back at him. Though House could have sworn he heard Foreman say Grandpa.

Wilson chuckled as he hung up the phone.

"They really are getting braver."

"It's that vet nurse." House said angrily. "She is a bad influence."

James just patted House's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go enjoy our afternoon."

* * *

The ride up to the Prudential Center was relaxing and thankfully they had avoided the heavy traffic that would soon be making their way. After a quick trip to the concession stand, they settled in for what they hoped would be a victorious game.

"I say we make a wager."

Wilson stopped sipping from his soda.

"Why?" He asked. We both cheer for the same team."

"Yeah, but let's make this extra fun!" House said. "If I win, you get to be my slave for the day."

"I already am. I clean up after you more than I do the dogs."

"My sex...slave." House answered. "You get to do whatever I wish."

Wilson blushed quickly. Why didn't House just get on the loudspeaker and announce his plans why don't he?

"Must you say that so loudly!" He asked.

"Oh please no one can hear us!" House yelled. "They are too busy waiting for the game to start."

"And what is it that you want to bet?"

"I am going to bet that Patrick Elias will score the first goal!" House said.

"I dunno, Adam Henrique is pretty strong." Wilson answered. "He's a powerhouse when he's on his game."

"So is that a bet?" House asked.

"And what if I am right?"

"Well what's your idea?"

James was thoughtful for a moment, then a sly grin grew on his face.

"That you, will be MY slave and I don't just mean..uh...that kind." He said. "You will clean, cook, and take care of the dogs for an entire week."

"You hate my cooking!" House argued.

"Huh, true, alright, I'll still cook, but you have to clean and I mean, really clean!"

"What a crappy bet." House said.

"Don't underestimate me." Wilson said. "I will also get to decide what you wear while cleaning."

"Ooo, someone's getting fiesty, student becoming the master we shall see."

"That we shall."

* * *

The lights dimmed, the NJ Devils and the NY Rangers came out, the anthem was sung and chaos ensued. A mere ten minutes into the period and the Devils and Rangers came to blows. Rangers coach John Tortorella was animated as ever, working to keep up moral in his usual fashion while Devils coach Pete Deboer stood icily, chewing his gum throwing a word or two to his team. House and Wilson cheered as Marty Brodeur blocked every shot and booing while Henrik Lundvqist put in the same power on his blocks. For a period and a half there was no score and both teams were fuming.

"Come on guys!" Wilson yelled.

"Maybe we should have bet on what should happen if we go into OT." House said. "Penalty my ass!"

Apparently David Clarkson got called for high sticking, giving the Rangers a power play. With Clarkson in the box, the Devils were down by one player giving the Rangers an advantage for about two minutes.

"Crap." Wilson uttered. With both teams out in full force and a few minutes left in the 2nd it could be a tough.

Face-off began and the two teams duked it out for the puck. It flew into Ranger's territory where Travis Zajac intercepted it from JT Miller. Zajac flew like mad down the ice and before it could be grabbed by Marc Staal, he sent it to Henrique. Wilson held his breath. In that quick second it looked like Henrique was going to try for a shot at Lundqvist, but then decided against it when he saw Patrick Elias in a better position. He shot the puck to Elias's stick who then sent the puck flying over the now kneeling Lunqvist. The puck bounced off of the goalie's mitt and flew into the net. Roars ran through the crowd and the sirens went off as the Devils were 1 up against the Rangers. The end of the period siren then went off.

"YES!" Wilson yelled and he and House high fived.

"You do realize what this means right?"

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Slight problem there." He said. "Henrique assisted that goal."

"So, he didn't shoot the puck into the net!"

"You didn't say anything about assists!"

"You are not getting out of this one."

"Neither are you!"

The two were arguing until the third and final period started. And what a period it was. In the first five minutes, The Rangers ended up tying the game after Brodeur was too slow in getting down to the ice. Throughout the period there were constant fights, whistle blows and what appeared to be two teams of angry bulls fighting for that one piece of rubber to get into that mesh. Greg and James were practically biting their nails. With two minutes to go into the last period, it seemed like overtime was imminent, until Travis Zajac came running up towards the ice after receiving the puck from Brian Gioanta. With a leap of faith he sent the puck flying and before Lundqvist could react, the puck sailed right under his arm into the net!

House and Wilson both stood up and cheered as the crowd once again went wild! The NY Rangers tried their best during the last minute, but it wasn't meant to be. Devils beat the Rangers 2-1. They had watched the announcers congratulate the best players of the game and the team lift their sticks in the air for the audience.

* * *

"That was a fantastic game!" James said happily as they exited the arena. "I am really glad we got to see that live instead of at home."

House didn't say anything and his face was grimacing.

"Hey you okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, just...ya know...leg."

James led House over to a bench.

"Here let's stretch out a bit, I don't think my back is liking those hard seats anymore to be honest."

"You don't have to placate me Jimmy."

"I"m being honest."

They sat quietly for a moment as House pulled out a pain pill and dry swallowed. James watched him a little sadly then cheered up.

"We used to do this a lot when I first came to New Jersey." James said. "You'd actually find some way to get me to skip work so I could go see the Devils play or hit up a game at Shea."

"No longer Shea old boy." Greg uttered.

"Yeah, well, those were a lot of fun times." James said. "Especially when I was starting out as head of oncology and thought I was going to lose it from all the stress. It helped me think more clearly."

"Why do you think I took you?"

James smiled.

"You knew me too well, even more than I knew myself." He said. "Though you made me pay for everything."

"Taught you responsibility." House said. "Kept you grounded after all."

"Kept me grounded all right." James said. "I've spent more on you than I have my three wives and the weddings."

"Money well spent in my opinion." Greg answered.

James chuckled. He then felt fingertips brushing against his wrist. Smiling lightly he interlaced his fingers with Greg's.

"Hey, personal space." House said.

"You started it."

Now it was House's turn to become red.

"If anyone starts heckling us though." He said. "I'll just say it was your idea."

James shook his head.

"Whatever House."

But the two sat there for a few more minutes, hands still held, watching the people go by.

* * *

After grabbing dinner at a diner just off the turnpike, House and Wilson returned home to a group of happy young doctors and a vet nurse immersed in a board game while two dogs lay at their feet.

"Hey guys!" Jenna said when they walked in. "Did you have fun?"

"It was great, the best I've had in awhile." James said and gave Jenna a hug. "Thank you, all of you."

"It was no problem Wilson." Chase said. "We are just glad to see you both in better spirits."

"Especially you House." Foreman said as House pushed him out of the way on the couch.

"I am in a great mood, wanna hear about all the crazy sex Wilson and I had!?"

"Not that we are not interested, but I think that's our cue to leave." Thirteen said. "See you guys on Monday, bye Jenna!"

Jenna showed them out with much thanks. She closed the door and wheeled herself back into the living room to pick up everything. She heard murmurs in the kitchen and slowly wheeled over. There she saw House and Wilson pulling beers out of the fridge and smiling, talking quietly among themselves. Holmes and Little Wilson had followed them in watching their owners with curious eyes. The two men were in their own world, a world where it was just the two of them. Jenna grinned as she quickly packed up the board game and bid goodnight to the couple. She decided that turning in early tonight might not be a bad idea.

House and Wilson meanwhile spent a restful evening watching the game highlights on TV with Wilson wrapped up warmly in House's arms. It was a good night indeed.


	15. Here's A Question

House and Wilson continued to make progress in their relationship. They found themselves joking more, laughing more, and finding solace in each other. In some ways it scared House because there were new feelings coursing through him.

"Something on your mind?" Chase had asked him one day when he found House staring absentmindedly out the window. He knew there was no case plaguing the diagnostician, but he didn't seem restless like he normally was when bored, but there was something definitely keeping House contemplative.

"Could say that." House said. Chase was a bit surprised that there wasn't an element of sarcasm or a nasty joke in that response.

"Care to share?" Robert asked.

Greg shrugged.

"Not really."

"Ah, well I hope its nothing terrible in the least." Chase answered and he turned to leave.

"Would you get married again?" House asked suddenly.

Chase turned back around.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

"Do you think you would tie the knot again." House asked turning to him. "Or do you think its fruitless? I mean let's leave Wilson out of the equation because we knew all of his responses, but I want to know yours."

Chase took a moment to think it over.

"Yes, I would." He said.

"Why?"

"Well, I think two people can genuinely be meant to be together." He said. "While we both know the biological and medical positives of love, there is a non-scientific sense to it."

"Fear of being alone?"

Chase sat down feeling like a father talking to his son about the birds and the bees.

"There is that, yes, but if we are talking about me, and not Wilson during his married days, I think that its more of spending your life with someone who does indeed complete you."

"That's bull." House answered, but sat down anyway. "I hate that idea that one person makes you a whole."

"Well, forgive me for being blunt, but you had that with Stacy pre-infarction and right now you have it with Wilson. As much as you care to deny, you are happier now that you and Wilson have gotten together intimately. He understands who you are and respects that and you do the same with him. Not everything has to have a concrete answer, some things are..just that...are.

"So if you had that with your interlude with Cameron, why did you do the whole wedding bells?"

Chase shrugged.

"Tradition." He said. "Celebration with family and friends. I know you are anti-religious House, but there doesn't have to be a religious connotation to it. Some couples run to Vegas or a Justice of Peace. They want to cement it, but not make a big deal out of it. In the case of Cameron and I and probably Wilson and his wives, we just wanted to make it...nice. In your eyes, I see what you mean, why shell out so much money and be around people who may or may not like you for something that might not last? But in the couple's eyes, if they are unselfish and do it right, they see the true picture. They just want to celebrate their love with the ones that they also do...love."

He gave House a look.

"Why are you so curious about marriage and why are you asking me and not Wilson?"

House put his hands behind his head.

"Just fishing for conversation and a topic, another celeb in "People" just had a big ass wedding and now an even bigger divorce settlement. I try to avoid the divorce word around Wilson, gives him nightmares. Just wanted an opinion."

Chase sighed.

"The thing is, you're not a celebrity." He answered. "They just make a huge deal out of weddings and divorces because the press gets involved which means more readers which means more monetary benefit for all involved. Don't go by what they say."

"You think I don't know that?" House said. "I said I was just looking for conversation, not a life lesson."

Robert chuckled.

"Sure House." He said and left.

* * *

Later that afternoon House headed to the rehab room where he knew he'd find James. The oncologist was standing near Jenna as he and the physical therapist stood by her side. Jenna was taking steps while holding onto the railing, but without needed support from James and the physical therapist. House gazed as James's eyes were locked on Jenna encouraging her and guarding her. House remembered the days when James did that with him in the early weeks of the infarction. When Stacy had to leave because she had work or because she couldn't take Greg's anger and spitting words, Wilson still stayed there. He took all the rants, all of the near shrieks of pain, the silent tears that Greg proclaimed didn't shed. And then when Stacy left, Wilson again took all of the anger, sorrow, drunkenness with a quiet sympathy. He cleaned Greg's apartment after a rage of thrown objects. He cooked meals to make him eat, did his best to drag House's ass out of bed, even if it was just take a bath or go for a short walk. Shared the booze and hangovers, ignored the angry words of a new wife accusing her husband of love his "ass" of a friend more than her. Basically he was Greg's possession and right now, what a possession he was now that they were truly together.

He was knocked out of his reverie by the physical therapist leaving the room.

"Hey Dr. House." He said. "You can go on in if you like, Jenna's just about done. I, however, am late for another appointment, so sorry for the quick hello!"

And off he ran.

House walked in where Jenna and James were talking.

"Hey House." James said with a smile. "Knew you'd find me here huh?"

"You have no appointments and your clinic quota for the week has been met." House answered. "And now with her here, you don't deem it necessary to lock yourself in your office for the entire day and complete paperwork. She's your quick reprieve now I guess."

"You make it sound so dirty!" Jenna exclaimed. "Don't worry, he's all yours. I already had a near death experience. I would not like to test out whether I have more lives than a cat."

"His irrational jealousy is so attractive though." James said with a laugh.

"So I've heard." Jenna said making a face.

James looked at Greg.

"I know you, in the game of life, House first, everyone and everything else second." James sarcastically, but with a smile.

"An adage you yourself adopted." Greg answered. "Don't go blaming me."

"Guilty on all charges."

Greg smirked but concealed interlacing his fingers with James's.

"And you still owe me for that game we went to this past weekend."

"No you owe me."

"Oh ew." Jenna groaned teasingly. All three were unaware that the rehab door had been opened, closed, and locked. "Whatever is owed, I'll make sure to not be around."

"Don't worry you won't." A voice interrupted. The three turned and froze. Standing in front of them was a tall woman in a white lab coat. By all accounts she seemed like a regular doctor.

Except she had a handgun, pointed directly at Jenna.


	16. Revealed

By all accounts, the woman was a stunner. She was tall, curvy, with light honey hair. If House and Wilson weren't happily committed to each other, the two doctors would probably had been in competition to have her.

However, the gun in her hand was actually a large turn off and as she had House and Wilson keep their hands where she could see them, she wasn't winning any brownie points.

"Let me guess, Candy Cane Candice?" House said sarcastically. In truth he was hiding his nerves.

"Huh?" The woman said.

"Yeah it's her." Jenna whispered.

The woman advanced.

"You really couldn't just let well enough alone could you?" She said to Jenna. "I'd thought you were out of the picture, but what happens, he still thinks of you...how much he misses you."

"Aidan told you where I was?" Jenna said nervously. James tried to stand in front of the woman but Candice then pointed the gun at him.

"Don't move!" She yelled. "Or I swear I will shoot you dead!"

"Please, this isn't right." James answered as House grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"You are correct." Candice said. "Now I have to make it right. This little bitch took the man I loved since I could remember away from me. He was meant to be mine!"

"It was his decision." Jenna stammered. "He wasn't on any chains with me."

"Then why did you take him back huh?" She said. "You were probably the one that convinced him to get that restraining order against me! If it wasn't for you, Aidan would still be with me! You were the only one that ever stood in my way! Why couldn't you be like the rest of those desperate skanks and disappeared after seeing the truth."

Suddenly House and James's cells and the rehab room's phone began ringing.

"I don't know if you noticed, but your version of the truth might be a little skewed?" House said as he reached for his phone.

"Leave it!" Candice yelled.

"You attacked me didn't you?" Jenna interrupted. "But the cops said you had an airtight alibi, how the hell-"

"You'd be surprised how easy it was." Candice said with a smirk.

"She hired someone." House said. "All of the dirty work was done by someone else, she just held the controller."

Candice whirled to Greg.

"What the hell is with you?" She asked. "How do you know all of this?"

"He watches a lot of soap operas." Jenna answered. "Plus he's a modern day medical Sherlock and he and the other doctor have nothing to do with this. This is between you and me, let them go."

Candice suddenly grinned as the phones continued to ring.

"Reaaalllllyyy." She said approaching them. "Well the way you were talking with them, they seem like they mean something to you."

"What are you thinking Candice?" Jenna asked nervously.

"Heh." She said. "Oh Jenna Jenna, what would it be like for you to understand what I felt every time Aidan ran to your arms instead of mine. How you manipulated him and took him away from me convincing him I was no good for him when his and my history go even deeper than you and your little dates. How it hurt and tore me apart inside every moment he was gone from me. The sheer agony of it all."

She held the gun back.

"I could just let you die, but that would be too easy and too fast. Would you suffer? I tried the quick way of getting rid of you after all and look here, alive, laughing, smiling, while the man I love waits for you with bated breath and completely erases his one real true love from him mind. I knew when there was no other news about your "attack" heh, you were still alive and I had heard Aidan mentioning he'd wait for you for as long as it takes. He may have restricted me from seeing him, but I had my ways and I knew that after this long he wasn't going to give up. You have him under your manipulative spell. You don't love him, how could you possibly? Why do this to him? All you are doing is breaking his heart keeping him away from me."

"I do love him." Jenna said quietly. "And he is not my toy. He's a grown man Candice and capable of making his own decisions. If Aidan wanted to leave me, he was free to. Stop acting like I put some spell on him. We are together because we want to be, not because of some selfish need on either of our parts. And he did care about you Candice, you were a dear friend to him and he hated having to get that restraining order. But you weren't giving him a chance to live his life, and what you are doing now, this is going to hurt him even more. Please, stop this before it gets any worse."

Candice sneered.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled tears began falling from her eyes. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURT HIM BY TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED HIM TO GET THAT RESTRAINING ORDER! IT WAS ALL YOU! AIDAN WOULD STILL WANT TO BE WITH ME IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU! HE NEEDS MORE THAN YOU! I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU CAN EVER KNOW!"

She wiped her eyes while still holding the gun.

"And now its time for you to pay dearly for what you did!" She said quietly pointing the gun again. "Penance for making him and I suffer."

* * *

Downstairs and outside underneath some windows where they believed the situation was happening, security, police, and emergency staff, and Cuddy were scrambling. When word had gotten out that a woman in a lab coat had been spotted with a handgun just as she had gone into the rehabilitation room, alarm bells immediately sounded and the hospital was put on lock down. When they learned that House, Wilson, and Jenna were among those in the room, they immediately tried to get in contact with them, but no one was picking up their phone.

Detective Hamilton met Lisa Cuddy at the front entrance.

"We got SWAT out there readying hostage negotiations." He said to the nervous dean.

"If you can get a hold of her!" She yelled. "No word has emerged from the room."

"Sources have said that it is indeed the original suspect, Candice Tramain. Seems like Dr. House's assumption was right. She has a sick obsession with Jenna's boyfriend and will stop at nothing to get him."

"And you didn't realize this before!?"

Hamilton shook his head.

"We did a thorough search of everything and found nothing." He said. "We really thought this was going to become a cold case until finally a friend of Candice's came forward and reported that Candice had hinted at the attack on Jenna Lispin. A drunk slip of the tongue during a bar hop. We were just getting word about how Ms. Tramain had indeed snuck under the radar with a murder for hire plot and issue a warrant for questioning when the NYPD called us back and told us that Candice was not in the area. Then when we got the 911 call about a woman with a gun at your hospital. Two and two together."

"Oh God." Cuddy said. "But how did she figure Jenna was here?"

Before Hamilton could answer-

BANG

Then:

BANG

A tear through the wind and into the already nervous hearts of a group of police and doctors.

Two gunshots had blasted from the room.


	17. Barely Hanging On

**Author's Note:** _I don't like being the queen of cliffies so I published two chapters in a row. Enjoy the suspense! _

_Love,_  
_Citrine Rain_

* * *

Jenna watched in horror as House had jumped in front of James just as Candice had in a quick move aimed the gun at him and shot.

"GREG!" Jenna yelled as James grabbed his lover who was stunned, but for the most part alive..and with a searing pain in his shoulder.

But Candice didn't stop there. Just as James tried to check his lover, Candice took another opportunity and shot.

James fell to House's side, a bullet wound to the hip.

"W-Wilson." House yelled with a strangled cry.

"I'm okay..I'm okay." He stuttered, but it was clear he in pain.

Candice grinned evilly as she finally picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello?" She uttered.

_"This is the police."_ The voice said. _"Is this Candice?"_

"It is." She said

_"Candice, is everyone one okay? We heard shots fired."_

"For the most part." She said.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh two friends of Jenna's are actually indisposed right now, that's all." She said.

_"Candice, did you shoot them?"_

"I might have." She said. "After all they mean so much to Jenna, I think its only fair that she understand what its like watching you someone you care about disappear slowly."

_"Could you explain please?"_

"It means, they are not dead." She said. "Not yet anyway, so before you send your pack of cops up here, let me warn you, I will make sure they all die before you even begin breaking down the door, so send them back sir."

The SWAT team had indeed begun racing up to the rehab area ready to storm, but when Candice had mentioned everyone was still alive, but could change that in an instant, the team was called back.

_"Candice, what is going on up there, is anyone hurt?"_

"Just those two doctor friends of Jenna's." She said. "Mm...but don't worry, I didn't hit any vital organs. They are still conscious for the most part, but I have to say there is a lot of blood. Hehe, and look at little dumb Jenna, lying there on the floor with them trying to make them all better."

Jenna had let herself fall from her wheelchair to aid them. While it appeared both bullets had gone through both men, thank God, they needed medical attention. Jenna took James's tie and began wrapping it around House's shoulder wound, and then she quickly balled a nearby towel and tried to stop James's hip wound from bleeding. But both men were sweating and turning pale, shock was a high possibility if they didn't get help.

_"What is that we can do for you Candice?"_ The negotiator asked. _"What can we do to help?"_

"That's an easy one." She said. "I want Aidan and I want him to rid his life of Jenna Lispin once and for all. I want him to say goodbye to her for good."

_"So you want us to bring Aidan?"_

"Yes." She said. "And I want him here soon!"

_"But you have to work with us Candice, if we let you talk to Aidan, then you have to let people go, especially now those two doctors who need help, okay?"_

"Bring Aidan here and we'll see."

She then hung up.

The negotiator let go of the phone. Cuddy had listened in, her heart heavy for House and Wilson, fearing for their lives.

"You do realize its going to be at least two hours before Aidan gets here?" House said to Candice.

"I have all the time in the world."

"But they don't!" Jenna yelled. "Candice please let them go!"

"Heh, I don't think they can get up much less walk." She answered. "And neither can you, too bad it didn't get you where it counted. But anyway, I've got the gun, so you have to listen to me. Don't you get it, your power has been destroyed! Now its my turn for some control!"

"You're a sick bitch." Jenna whispered, but then froze when Candice cocked the gun at her.

"Watch it." She said. "I can still kill at least one of you, so if I were you, keep playing nurse to your injured buddies over there, its going to be awhile."

* * *

And it was truly awhile. Every minute that passed Jenna feared for House's and Wilson's lives as she did her best to slow the bleeding in their injuries.

"Stay with me guys." She said.

"Trying." House whispered. He turned his head to James who was squirming trying to sit up.

"Oh God, it hurts." James said. He wanted to just close his eyes and let the blackness that was constantly threatening him to takeover.

Greg crawled closer to James as much as his body would let him

"It's not our bedtime Wilson." House said. "Stay awake."

"I'm trying." He said between gritted teeth.

"Pain scale, one to ten." House said doing his best to crawl over to him.

James had to laugh, after all how many times did he ask that to House when his leg was particularly bad. House lifted Jame's shirt that was stained in blood.

"I don't think Vicodin is gonna help this one." Wilson answered.

"Pain scale!"

"Twenty!"

"Yep, you're definitely getting the happy needle later." Greg answered assessing James's wound.

"Can't wait." He said as he and Jenna tried to prop him up.

Candice meanwhile was lazily gazing out the window, out of view from the police, but kept her eyes on them and her hostages from time to time.

_"She probably think she's Juliet waiting for her Romeo on the balcony." _ House thought. _ "Except I think she missed the part when Romeo and Juliet kill themselves, not Verona's apothecaries and farm maiden. She's not only nuts, she is certifiable. She sees this as a game to get her ex back. She can't even wrap her head around what she is doing. Its like a fantasy to her, the heroine stopping the bad guys."_

"I'm sorry." Jenna whispered fighting back her own tears.

"It's not your fault." James said. "You didn't know."

"Just next time find a guy who doesn't have crazy ass baggage." House said with a pant.

Jenna stifled a giggle. James looked at her.

"You love him though." He said. "Don't you."

Jenna nodded.

"I wouldn't be in this if I didn't." She said. "I knew the risks, but I didn't think it would come out like this. I just wish you two hadn't gotten involved!"

James smiled.

"You were the one who helped us see the light about House and I. About our relationship being more than just friends." He said. "I wasn't about to let such a feat go."

"Wish you had." House whispered.

"You would have done the same." James said.

House and Jenna gave him a look.

"Just not in the same exact manner." He said. "But I sure as hell don't regret what we did to help you Jenna. So don't blame yourself."

"What's with this chit-chat fest." Candice said walking over to them.

"None of your business." House growled.

Candice again pointed the gun.

"Try again."

"We were just talking." Jenna said. "So they can stay conscious and so maybe you won't have only their blood, but their lives on your hands. Think clearly Candice."

"I am." She said.

"No you're not you moron!" House yelled.

"Greg don't!" James yelled.

But House had had enough.

"You honestly think Stick Boy is going to come running to you after he sees what you are doing!?" He said. "You think he is going to bypass all of this as some realization of his hidden undying love for you!?"

Candice looked at him ready to pull the trigger so he changed tactics.

"You know when was the last time you looked in the mirror! You're a knock-out! Why settle on him when you can have any guy bending in all ways towards your will! If this guy and I weren't shtupping we'd probably be betting who get you in the sack first!"

Candice raised an eyebrow and looked at Wilson.

"You would?" She asked.

"God yeah." Greg said. "I mean granted he and I are no spring chickens, but we do have tastes and when its a chick who looks like you, damn."

Candice gave him a look.

"But you just said you were with him?" She said pointing to James. "That means you are gay."

"You don't know our life story, but I'll keep it short." Greg said. "You are looking at two of the biggest man-sluts. He used to be called "Panty Peeler" after all."

"Dear lord." James uttered in embarrassment.

"We've lusted for hot females since he and I hit puberty." Greg continued. "We were very particular. But his and my past goes deep, real deep, and turns out...we were only gay for each other. Look it up. I can give you names, preferably his whack job ex-wives and numerous ex-girlfriends or flings. Easy on the eyes, low on the personality scale."

"He's lying isn't he?" Candice asked James.

"I wish he was." James said. "Yes, if things were different and we weren't in this kind of situation on all counts, there would be a good chance Dr. House and I would try to charm you."

"More so than Jenna?" Candice said. "I mean look at her. What could Aidan see in her? She's a scrawny little animal nurse. She lives in scrubs! Works long hours. I mean you tell me how pretty I am! What could he see in her? She probably loves her career more than him! She couldn't possibly give him what he needs like I can."

"Beats me!" Greg said. "But what do you see in him? He's a skinny geek who I am surprised had the social graces to woo such a fox like you. I mean Jenna sure, let's face it, the woman screams I heart nerds. You on the other hand, could have your hands on an even handsomer stud with an even sweeter bank account! You could be living it up in a penthouse with the next Fortune 500 heir. Jenna could only dream of such a feat."

Candice got a starry look in her eyes.

"Aidan was always there." She said. "Always made me feel special during the worst times of my life. My mother always hated having me after dad died because a daughter hindered her chances at winning the heart of the men of her dreams. My stepfathers couldn't care less about me. I felt so alone, but Aidan was there, he was my first friend, my first crush, my first boyfriend, my first...everything. It was always he and I and it was the most beautiful time of my life. Beautiful, smart, funny. No other guy compared to him."

She turned dark.

"Then he went to college!" Candice said a bit angrily. "I was going to go with him, but the college rejected me because I didn't have the best grades. I searched all over for another college to be near him, but couldn't get in and the community colleges didn't have residence housing! I couldn't afford a place of my own and sure as hell didn't want any roommates who would try to steal him from me. I begged him to stay, but he was intent on continuing his education!"

"And what's wrong with that!" Jenna said. "You can't stop people from living their lives and he had told me, he had stayed with you! You visited all the time!"

"Until all those other girls were in the picture!" She said. "All those drunk college whores falling over him at those parties, trying to get him into their thongs. I set them straight though!"

"You sent a lesbian to the hospital after pummeling the crap out of her!" Jenna yelled. "She was friend of Aidan's from the theater troupe! You thought she was hitting on him, but he was just giving her a hug congratulating her on receiving a big part in a play! You spent the night in jail for assault! Why couldn't you see what you did wrong!"

"It wasn't wrong. I was sending a message." Candice said. The woman knew she couldn't lie. She loved Aidan too much to dirty his name unless it was to keep other women away. It had worked in the past, but not on Jenna.

"There were other girls flirting with him, so I picked one out that I thought was trying to get him. So what? He was mine and they needed to learn."

"Well they learned all right." Jenna said as she helped House make another dressing for his wounded shoulder. "He told me how he lost good friends, good times because you couldn't trust him when he had done nothing but prove his loyalty to you."

"I did trust him." Candice said. "I didn't trust them."

"Well now that we have that straightened out." House said. "Could we please go back to the present and why such a chick like you continues to pine over Stick Boy especially now after all the crap he put you through? Seriously, you could do so much better."

Candice laughed a little and leaned down to House, but kept the gun pointed at him and caressed his face just a little. Jenna and James watched nervously.

"You know, for a scruffy old doctor, you are kind of sweet." She said. "I usually don't hear words like that from doctors. Even as a child when I had to go to all those damn appointments because they thought I was becoming erratic. I mean, all I wanted was for someone to really love me, what is wrong with that?"

"Hey nothing is wrong with that." House said. "You know, some of us doctors, we only see dollar signs."

"Mom always did send me to whoever was cheapest." Candice said. "Dumb cow was too busy flirting with the next man with a fat wallet married or not to notice me."

"Yeah, dumb cow." House said with a pant.

"What is he doing?" Jenna whispered to James.

"Trying to subdue her." He said. "If he can get her to lay her guard down, he'll find a way for us or him to strike."

Candice knelt down and began a slow, sensual crawl to House.

"You agree with me?" Candice asked. "That I deserve someone to love me?

"Damn straight."

She began moving her free hand up his thigh, his injured thigh.

"And that if you and he weren't together you'd try to...ya know...have me?"

"Honey, I would make sure Dr. Panty Peeler over there didn't have a chance."

"Mmm." She said. "You know, when it came to Aidan-"

And without warning she took her hand and dug her nails into the House's thigh. He let out a blood curdling scream as the pain shot through him.

"He never lied to me." She said as House struggled under her. "You, I know..are. I am not a stupid woman doctor and I know when I am being played. You can question Aidan's devotion to me all you want and use all the sweet words in the book, but it won't work. My heart and body only belong to Aidan."

Greg just yelled and gasped.

"CANDICE STOP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Jenna yelled as she and James tried to stop her, but once again, gun to their faces.

"LET GO OF HIM!" James screamed. He tried to move but his hip wound was making it difficult.

"And why should I?" Candice asked as she continued to jam her fingers on House's thigh. "See Jenna, this is how I felt, endless, horrible pain. Look at him and you see me. Hehe, I wouldn't have known had he not kept rubbing his thigh with his good hand. I told you I wasn't stupid doctor, but apparently you are."

Tears were streaming down House's face, he was gasping trying to pry her hand away, but with his wounded shoulder and the gun pointing at him, he couldn't get her off. The pain was excruciating.

"I get it Candice, I get it, please stop!" Jenna begged.

The phone then rang. Candice slowly released her hold on House and backed away to the phone.

House collapsed to the floor while Jenna and James scrambled to get to him.

"Oh God, Greg." James said grabbing his lover's hand.

"The...bitch." He stuttered. "She knew right where to get me. Oh God."

"Slow down, just slow your breathing down." James said. "Hold on tight okay? Break my hand if you have to. Just try to calm down."

They both knew Greg could easily go into cardiac arrest if the pain and his breathing didn't settle.

Meanwhile Candice was beaming. Aidan had finally come and was talking to her again.

"Aidan, I have missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

_"Candice, please what are you doing?"_

"Just proving my love for you, that's all." She said. "Everything is going to be alright now. Jenna will never hurt you again."

Aidan sat inside the SWAT van with the hostage negotiator and Cuddy. He couldn't believe what was happening. One moment he was in New York City at a hospital giving a demonstration on a new Sonogram, the next he was racing towards Princeton trying to stop his insane friend from killing his girlfriend and her two friends.

_"Candice, I understand okay?"_ He said tiredly. _"Please, we'll talk, just let Jenna and the doctors go."_

"Aidan you know I can't." She said. "Jenna has brought us so much pain, she needs to be taught a lesson, you know that."

_"How did you even know where she was?"_ Aidan asked as he read a notepad with a script the negotiator continued to write. _"She was under witness protection."_

"I checked everywhere my love." Candice said. "Every weekend I traveled where I believed Jenna would be. At first I thought I had indeed failed when I remembered that she had been making jaunts to Princeton and that she had worked at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital for her stupid animal conferences. I hung outside the entrance and waited for a day or two preparing myself. I saw her being wheeled into the hospital. I knew it was her, I recognized that face anywhere after all of the crap she put us through. No disguise would work."

"I guess I should have gone blonde after all huh Greg?" Jenna said as the now immobile doctor cracked a little smile. He was in agony. James too wasn't look so well either. He was pale and starting to pant. Blood was still coming from his side. Jenna didn't know what to do.

_"Candice please, I am begging you."_ Aidan said. _"As my dear friend, stop this. It's killing me. This is not the Candice I know. The Candice I knew when were kids. When we were like brother and sister."_

Candice's face darkened.

"Brother and sister?" She stammered. "Didn't you love me as more? We were together all through high school. WE went to all the dances, the prom, everything together. You were my first kiss, my first time, that's definitely not like a sister! You loved me then and you love me now! You want me!"

Aidan gripped the phone. He was so tired of this nonsense and scared for his girlfriend, James and Greg.

_"Candice, that was a wonderful time in our lives."_ He said._ "And one that I will always cherish. Yes I did love you...I would still if you hadn't caused all of this trouble. You are holding people hostage, good people, and I heard you shot two of them, why, Candice, why?"_

Candice stifled a sob as Jenna watched her friends. James couldn't keep up his strength sitting up and laid down beside Greg. Taking his hand he stroked Greg's face.

"Stay with me House?" He said fighting a few tears. "Please."

"Make it stop." Greg whimpered.

"I know, I know." He said. "We'll get out of this okay? Just stay awake, don't let the pain get you."

"I-I can't."

"Can't is a fleeting word in the vocabulary of Dr. Gregory House." James said with a small laugh.

Jenna couldn't take anymore as she listened to Candice sob on the phone and watch her friends dying. She eyed the room.

"Aidan please." Candice said. "You love me. You want us to be together forever. Please come up here. Prove you love me by coming in here and holding me. Prove to Jenna it's always been me!"

Aidan let go of the phone to ask, but the negotiator was shaking his head. There was no way they were letting another civilian risk their life.

_"Candice, the whole place is cornered off. They won't let me in."_ He said. _"It's all gone too far now. You need to let them go."_

Meanwhile slowly, but surely Jennabegan to pull herself seeing what she could do to stop Candice, stopping every so often to make sure she wasn't looking.

"J-Jimmy." House uttered.

"Yeah." James said doing his best to stay awake.

"We might not get out of this one." He said.

"You mean our adventures have come to an abrupt end?"

House turned his head to his lover.

"Unfortunately."

Mustering some strength, he held James's hand not like a man in pain, but a man in love.

"You know I don't believe in Heaven or Hell." He said. "But..if there is such a place that we are going to, don't let go of my hand okay? I know I am spouting mush which is mostly like caused by delirium, but please, don't go without me. Don't let go of me if this is how it's going to happen."

James stifled a little cry and shut his eyes tightly.

"I won't." He said opening his eyes again to see House's own falling just a little, not from pain this time, but from fear. "Just don't let go of me."

He inched his way closer to House. So close that their foreheads were touching.

"Love you Jimmy." House said.

"I love you too Greg."


	18. Tables Turn

"You've got to let me go in there!" Aidan pleaded holding his hand over the phone receiver. "She's not going to let them go!"

"We can't risk it!" The negotiator said. "For all we know with her sweet words, she'll pull a move. A lot of these cases become if I can't have him no one can!"

"You mean a murder-suicide?" Cuddy asked.

"Bingo and in this case, could be murders."

Aidan growled.

"She's tried to commit suicide, but its only been to get my attention, she won't do it."

Even Cuddy knew it was a loss.

"She's gone too far now Aidan." She said. "Look, I want to get my doctors and Jenna out of there too, but not at the cost of another life. There's too much she is capable of now that the ball is finally in her hands."

"Aidan, Aidan!" A scream blared through the phone. "Please speak to me."

Aidan closed his eyes.

"Please, Candice." He said. "Just stop all of this. Just come out with Jenna and the others. If you truly love me, you'll stop this."

Back in the rehab room Candice held the phone tightly feeling angry.

"If I truly love you!" She yelled. "Haven't I proven that enough to you!? I have done everything humanly possible to show you how much I love you and all you have done is listen to Jenna and ignore me! Now its time you listened to me!"

Aidan put his head to his hand.

"Candice." He said. "I've been listening to you."

"No you haven't!" She yelled. "You let Jenna screw her way into your mind! You let her take over you! All I did was try to protect you from her!"

"Protect me how?" He said. "By holding her and her friends, who I also consider mine, hostage?"

Candice made a face.

"Your friends?" She said. "You know these doctors?"

"Drs House and Wilson are good guys Candice." He said. "I got to know them a bit through Jenna. Dr. Wilson is a popular oncologist and Dr. House, well, he saves lives who were knocking at death's door. You know my profession Candice, I study up."

"You were always such an intelligent guy." She gushed.

"And they don't deserve this." He interrupted.

Meanwhile said doctors were clutching to one another, feeling exhaustion and darkness creep up into each of their bodies. Though both did their best to stay conscious.

The veterinary nurse knew time was of the essence and needed to act fast. She caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"I want you up here!" Candice yelled into the phone. "NOW!"

"Then let everyone go." Aidan argued. Now he was really pissed.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"This isn't a game Candice, these are people's lives you are dealing with!"

"Well they played with mine."

"No one held you hostage Candice or shot you!" Aidan said.

"Not physically."

"Cut the drama bull!" He yelled. Immediately the negotiator grabbed the phone from Aidan before he could continue.

"Are you nuts!" He whispered. "Are you trying to send her off the deeper end!?"

"She's not listening to me!"

"And its stressing you out." Cuddy said. "Can he take a moment to calm himself so he doesn't anger her further?"

The negotiator sighed as Candice once again began yelling for Aidan in the phone.

"Candice." He said. "Aidan needed a minute to collect his thoughts. He's a little upset right now."

"He's upset!" She yelled. "What about me!?"

"I know, I know." He said. "We haven't been taking you into consideration and that's why we are doing this. Aidan is sorry and just wishes he knew what he could do to help."

"Then why aren't you sending him up here to be with me?"

"Because you aren't alone." He said. "If you release everyone then we can help. You have to work with us."

Candice gripped the phone.

"How do I know you are not lying."

"Everybody lies." House whispered. Wilson looked at him and smiled.

"You are just going to have to trust us."

Candice chuckled.

"Heh...trust..that's a laugh." She said. "I don't trust anyone as far as I can throw them. You are going to have to do better than that."

"Let me see what I can do, okay?" He said. "How are the doctors?"

"They are fine." Candice said without even looking at them. "Everyone's fine, just do what I askuhhhh!"

The negotiator made a face at the weird sound.

"Candice?" He asked. "Candice!?"

Cuddy looked at him worriedly.

"What is going on?" She asked.

Then suddenly.

"You...you rotten little bitch!"

"CANDICE!"

Sounds of scuffling.

"Please, please!" A new voice said. "Send help...aaaah!"

A new voice that had just screamed.

"THAT'S JENNA!" Aidan yelled. "JENNA!"

"Send help and she dies." Candice returned to the phone. "They all die."

"Candice please, what's going on."

Candice had been caught off guard. While she had been talking to Aidan and then the hostage negotiator, Jenna had saw a small five pound weight nearby. Slowly she pulled herself towards it. Amazingly quiet she had grabbed it and pulled herself towards Candice. The woman had been so involved in her conversation with her lost love that Jenna had been able to get close enough. With a large swing, Jenna hit Candice right in the leg. The woman fell, gun flying out of her hand, with Jenna grabbing the phone that had also slipped!

With an angry curse Candice grabbed Jenna by the hair just as the veterinary nurse had called for help and pulled the nurse further down to the ground. Jenna struggled and punched Candice in the face. But Candice got the upper hand and struck Jenna in the head hard with the phone receiver. Things got worse when Candice grabbed Jenna's throat and squeezed.

"CANDICE!" Aidan had yelled into the phone he had absconded from the negotiator.

"Aidan." Candice asked after telling the police to stay back. "Enough playing around. Get up here now...or I kill Jenna. The doctors too."

"PLEASE LET ME GO UP THERE!" Aidan yelled.

Just before the negotiator could speak.

BANG

"Candice, Candice?" Aidan yelled. "Jenna?"

"You picked the wrong people to target you crazy little brat."

Cuddy's eyes widened.

"Oh my god." She said recognizing the voice.

Back up in the rehab room smoke billowed from the gun. A bullet hole in the wall. Candice turned her head around to see the doctor with the cane. He was leaning up on his belly, sweating and in obvious pain. But the look in his eyes was cold, crazed, and focused.

Gregory House had had enough.


	19. Don't Question Me

**Author's Note:** _Alright I admit it, I am the Queen of Cliffhangers...sowwy!_

_Love,_  
_Citrine_

* * *

It took a good few moment for everyone to register what had just happened.

"You...you obsessive bimbo freak of nature." House said panting as he pointed the gun at the woman.

"You won't do it." Candice said a bit shakily. "You're a doctor. You're supposed to save lives, not take them."

"Who says I am not that type of doctor." House panted. "Maybe I save the lives I deem worthy. Yours however, what makes you think you are worthy of life?"

Candice was speechless.

"Well?" House asked. "Wanting an answer."

"I just wanted to be loved." She said. "I wanted Aidan to love me."

"And you messed it up...bad." He said. "And you're not the first. I did the same crap, but it took a year long jail stint to realize it wasn't worth all the trouble."

"You did?"

"Cars and living room windows don't mix." He said. "Though I paid the price and now its time for you to pay for yours."

Candice's face change to anger.

"Jenna is the one who needs to pay the price." She said.

"Oh get over yourself." House said. "So he picked her, big friggin deal. Ya know, maybe the problem isn't her or Aidan, but maybe...just maybe it might be you?"

"You don't know anything about me." Candice growledn. "You don't know what I have been through with Aidan or her."

House laughed.

"Oh boo hoo." He said. "Cry me a river and please drown in it. Now get off the woman."

Candice sneered.

"Shut up." She said and squeezed Jenna's throat a bit tighter. Spots were dancing in front of Jenna's eyes.

House cocked the gun.

"I MEAN IT!" He yelled. "Get off her now."

Candice looked at him and the gun.

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me."

Candice tried to stand up, but it was clear Jenna had struck her good in the leg with the weight and faltered. But she didn't give up, even though she was in a good amount of pain she supported herself by grabbing onto the handlebar of a exercise bike. Jenna meanwhile tried to prevent herself from falling unconscious.

"Look at you." Candice said. "You can't even get up." She moved towards him. "I'm surprised you can even get it up...if you catch my drift."

"Doesn't mean my hands are crippled as well." He said. "I was the son of a strict Marine, I was taught to shoot whether I wanted to or not. And if you are talking about my "other" gun, sweetheart, its in good working order thank you. Now enough goofing around, this ends right here, right now."

"Then go ahead." Candice said. "Kill me. I got your boyfriend and the little bitch hostage. They are both injured and probably gonna die anyway. Whether or not you agree with me doctor, I still win."

House said nothing as Candice gave an evil laugh.

"I got what I wanted." She said. "Jenna has paid the price. Look at her, that head wound from the phone is pretty nasty and she's barely breathing after I choked the hell out of her. And look at your man, he's on the verge."

House looked over at James whose eyes were closed tightly with pain and he was pale as a sheet.

"You didn't get what you wanted." He said. "You don't have Aidan."

"Well if I can't have him, then neither can Jenna." She said. "She's the only one who I was unable to keep away from him and he fell for her tricks. As far as I am concerned, as much as I love him, in some respect, he has to suffer a little too. Time to lose the two most important women in his life."

Greg growled.

"Last time I checked, you weren't his mother." He said. "He doesn't love you, he despises you. He thinks you are a psychotic idiot."

"Shut up."

"He hates your guts." He continued. "He probably is sickened by the fact he even bedded you. Any man would be after realizing what a crazy ass you are."

"STOP IT!" Candice yelled seething. "AIDAN ALWAYS LOVED ME!"

"No, he hasn't." He said. "And never will again. He loves Jenna. I saw it. He had the disgusting starry eye gaze every time he looked at her. When she was here in the hospital he never left her side even after her brother tried to pummel him thinking it was Stick Boy who had caused the attack. And Jenna loves him the same. It's so saccharin, but its true. You are just a past fling. Another notch in his belt!"

Candice tried moving herself towards House. Her eyes were fiery.

"And what is he huh? She said nodding towards Wilson. "You are the same as me. You don't love him. You love the person who you went to prison for. I bet he is just a pity screw until you get back in your old love's bed. But why would they. You are just an old gimp. You are ugly and crude. No one could ever love you. I bet he doesn't even love you. He just pities you!"

"Shut up you bitch."

Candice and House turned to see Wilson staring at her, ill from blood loss, but pissed nonetheless.

"I love him." Wilson said with a pant. "I always will and I always have. He's a bastard a lot, but he's a much better person than you!"

Candice just stared in surprise.

"Wilson I think you're starting to lose it from the blood loss." House mumbled to him. "Let's not exaggerate."

But James wasn't listening.

"I did pity him, more than once, but he always found a way to get back up when he really hit rock bottom. The only thing you have proven is that you will hurt anyone to make sure you get what you want. He doesn't do that unless he knows the truth will be even harsher."

Candice chuckled.

"Think he loves you?" She said. "He told me he ran a car through a window. He went to jail. All for one person. Think he's gotten over that? Bet he sees their face instead of yours when you do it. You're a pretty guy, but I bet not pretty enough for him."

"And like you are pretty enough for Aidan?" House interrupted. "Bet you he saw another chick's face when he was on top. You may have been a great performer, but he probably didn't like to be screwing the unstable!"

Candice growled.

"I'M NOT UNSTABLE!"

"Oh yes you are honey." Greg said. "And trust me, no guy, especially the object of your affection doesn't want some clingy, erratic, obsessive thing hanging off his arm. You are nothing more than a boil to him. An insignificant wart that he wants to disappear. He's got his gal right there and nothing is going to keep him away from her ever again."

Candice was silent.

"Face it, you lose. Aidan wants Jenna, not you."

That was the fire under Candice's shoes that caused her, even on her bad leg, to leap across and onto House. Quickly she grabbed on him and began trying to beat the living daylights out of him!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She yelled. "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

House got the upper hand knocking her on the neck with his elbow, but not before getting a taste of a few good punches in.

"Candice stop!" Jenna proclaimed.

House was able to pin the girl down and before she could reach for him again, she was staring at the barrel of the handgun.

"You held my lover and I hostage in the hospital, you beat the crap out of Jenna, and you nearly killed me and Wilson. All for love. Well, maybe I should pull this trigger. Show you exactly what I would do. Don't question my devotion to James. It's more than you imagined you ever had with Stick Boy and I WILL kill without a second thought to make sure he doesn't suffer. So, now its your turn to pay."

Candice shook and whimpered as House cocked the gun. He was about to pull the trigger when a hand clamped upon his. House turned and saw the tired brown eyes of his lover staring at him, with fear and worry.

"House, put it down." He whispered.

House looked at their hands.

"Don't give her what she wants, House." Jenna croaked with the last bit of strength before she was engulfed in black.

"But she tried to kill you!" House stammered to James.

"I'm right here, alive." James said. "I'm not leaving you without a fight. I love you."

House closed his eyes trying to keep his composure as well as awake. Candice got him good a few times in the head

"It's okay, put the gun down Greg." He said lifting himself up a bit more. Tears were streaming from his eyes from weariness and pain. "She's not worth it."

Greg sighed shakily.

"Please?" James begged. "I can't bear to lose you either."

Slowly, Greg put the gun down, but before Candice could say or do anything House punched Candice right in the face where he knew it would render her unconscious. Now normally he wouldn't hit a woman, but this was one of those exceptions. He then grabbed his boyfriend who was slumping back to the ground and held him tight. James held onto him as strongly as he could before he could no longer stay awake.

"I love you." He whispered to the now unconscious Wilson. "I'm sorry."

Then he too, unable to fight it, slipped into darkness.


	20. Discovery

House was struggling in a sea of black. He could barely hear the flurry of voices, the jostling of his body, and then again the heaviness.

_"Where am I?"_ He thought._ "Where's James? Someone tell me where he is!?"_

James Wilson too was also drowning, unsure of what was happening.

_"What happened?"_ He thought. _"Are we okay? Where's House, I need to know if he's alive!"_

* * *

Gregory House fought to open his eyes. Everything was a blur, but he was determined to wake up. When his eyes focused, he saw Foreman looking at a chart and then to him.

"Foreman?" House uttered. He realized he had a cannula in his nose, no surprise there and his body numb which only meant one thing.

"Yeah, morphine." Eric answered before Greg could ask. "You had a GSW to the subscapularis. Went through though. You'll need some physical therapy. Your leg was roughed up, so it looks like you might need to keep it immobile for awhile."

"What happened?" Greg asked.

Foreman pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You sure you don't want to wait and rest some more?"

The look in House's eyes said "spare me the sweet crap and tell me the truth."

"When no one answered the phone again, the SWAT team finally decided to move in. After breaking down the door they found all four of you unconscious. Medics moved in and we got you all assessed and into surgery."

He took a breath.

"Man, you and Wilson were really...the blood loss was bad. Jenna too was in bad shape"

House's heart froze.

"Wilson." House whispered. "Where is he?"

Foreman looked at him a bit nervously.

"Wilson, he...umm..."

"Tell me!" House nearly yelled.

"Hit to the Psoas Major." He said finally. "Also, went through. The blood loss was worse. Shock had finally overcame him. There were some...scares on the table."

House felt his pulse race.

"Did he pull through?" He whispered. He tried to search Foreman's face for an answer, but couldn't with his dizzied state. Foreman however decided the answer was better seen than heard. He walked over to the other side of the bed and opened the curtain.

To House's relief James Wilson lay asleep on the bed. Hooked up to IVS and medication like House.

"He pulled through." Foreman said with a smile. "But he is still critical. With the hypovolemic shock he endured we have to keep him under close observation for any sign of brain or kidney damage, but so far, has shown none."

House had said nothing, just looked at his lover.

"Move my bed closer to him." He said.

"House, come on."

"Just do it!"

Foreman rolled his eyes and unlocked Greg's bed. It took some struggling, but Foreman was able to get the bed close enough to where House could reach James's hand. The heart monitor beeped a bit faster, but with no sign of distress.

"Hey, Wonder Boy." House whispered. "Looks like our adventures ain't over yet. Rest all you want because when you wake up, I won't be letting you sleep for at least a week."

Foreman could only sigh.

* * *

The next day, James finally awoke. It took him a moment to realize his surroundings, but then it all came flooding back to him. With a flash of fear he frantically searched the room.

"Keep it down over there." Greg's voice called to him. He turned to see House staring back at him in another hospital bed.

"Greg, you...we're okay?" James said with relief.

"Even crazy psychos can't destroy us." Greg said. "That or your almighty deity is still not ready to accept us into his ever loving kingdom."

James chuckled.

"Like he'd accept you."

"And you, betrayer of many of the commandments?"

"Ass."

"Bitch."

They laughed and then groaned. The good meds were beginning to wear off.

"Are you alright?" James asked.

"Bullet hole to the right subscapularis." House said. "Leg of course suffered after Candy Cane Candice's grip of death and I'll probably be in a wheelchair or crutches for a few weeks. Prognosis good though."

"Thank God." James whispered.

"You, on the otherhand, continue to try to one-up me." Greg continued. "Mr. Hypovolemic Shock due to wound in the Psoas Major. You were nearly meeting your maker."

James sighed taking in that bit of information.

"But its obvious you are not brain dead and by the look of the catheter your pee is still a sunny yellow so no kidney problems."

House waited for James to respond.

"We were damn lucky." He said. "What about Jenna?" Is she okay?"

"I didn't get a chance to ask." House said. "After I had Foreman move me over to you, I passed out again. I'll get someone to find out for us."

It was then James did realize how close indeed House was to him.

"You had Foreman bring your bed to mine?"

"He's my underling, he does what I want whether he likes it or not!"

James reddened a little, but then took his hand in House's.

"God, I was so scared." He uttered. "The gun shot, and then what she did to your leg.-"

"Yeah, me too." House said barely above a whisper. "Not just ya know, getting shot and the leg move, but you...and the gun...and the blood...yeah."

They looked at each other. House then unlocked and dropped the bar on his bed, then he began to move.

"You idiot, stop, you'll hurt yourself!" James scolded.

"Shut up."

Slowly he scooted himself as close as he could to James on his bed, stunning the man. He put his head on James's shoulder and wrapped his good arm around his shoulder.

"Greg?" He whispered.

"Just let me stay here, for just a minute." He answered. James unable to speak wrapped his arms around Greg as well and held him, thankful that they were once again together.

* * *

Later that afternoon Cuddy appeared in all of her high heeled glory. But this time she wasn't hear to yell or scold.

"I am so glad you both are alright." She said giving James a hug and shooing away House's grabby hands.

"Please Lisa, we need to know about Jenna." James urged. "Is she alright?"

"That's part of the reason I am here." She said with a smile and went back to the door and standing aside. Being rolled in on a stretcher, bandaged, but obviously well, was Jenna Lispin.

"Hey roomies!" She said happily.

"Thank God, Jenna, you are okay!" James said happily.

"Heh, she got me good, but House kicked her ass better!" Jenna said as she was maneuvered into a spot.

"Jenna insisted that she get to see you the minute both of you were well enough." Cuddy said. "Her injuries weren't as severe as yours, but she did suffer a concussion and we do need to monitor her after Candice tried to strangle her to death. Obviously, she heals fast. I figured she could bunk with you all for awhile."

"I just wanted to see you guys." Jenna said with a smile. Then she teared up a little.

"I am so sorry you two got involved in this." She said. "I should have just gone into hiding, then you guys wouldn't be here right now."

She sniffled a little and Cuddy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh cut the PMS crap." House said. "It's not like you plotted Candice to take us as hostages. Wilson wanted you to stay with us and that was that. I just go along for the ride. You couldn't have predicted that the psycho obsessive was actually smart enough to figure out you were still here?

Everyone looked at House oddly. Did he just say it was okay that Jenna was there with them after all?

"Why is everyone staring at me?" He asked. "Stop it! It's creepy! Do something useful and get me my PSP!"

"So what happened to Candice?" James asked.

"She's in prison." Cuddy answered. "When we saw her injuries were not life threatening they transferred her to another hospital. Then after treatment she was released into police custody."

"I spoke with the detective just after I woke up." Jenna said. "There's obviously going to be a trial. Candice is most likely going to plead not guilty and her attorney is going to site insanity. She's still maintaining her love of Aidan even after everything that has happened. It's going to be a doozy that's for sure. Cops are still trying to find the person she hired to kill me."

Jenna then took a breath.

"I am going to testify." She said. "Even if I wasn't served to, I want to do it. The thing is, there's a good possibility you guys will be called to testify as well."

"We'll do it." James said without hesitation, but then looked at House. "At least I will."

House meanwhile needed to think.

"Problem there." He said. "I have a not so shiny record and attorneys can be sharks. Credibility might be questioned."

"I am going to hire the attorney." Cuddy answered. "Candice not only harmed two of my doctors, she also turned MY hospital into a crime scene. I'll make sure the attorney prevents your name from being raked over the coals. She is not going to get off with a slap on the wrist if I have anything to do with it."

"You could be asked to testify as well then." Greg answered. "There could be a day or two devoted to just me and my history! I could very well be a reason she gets out in a few years!"

"I know." Cuddy said with a sigh. "But the fact that you paid your dues and have had not done anything further to complicate matters, I will make sure to note. Things are amicable now and your record has been clean so far."

"You did what you had to do." House said. "I'm over it, but I can't guarantee Candice get's a full sentence on account of...well..me."

"Your criminal record might not even questioned at all." Jenna said. "It's irrelevant to the case at hand anyway. Bringing up your past is not going erase what Candice did to us and to the hospital."

"Its going to be okay." James said squeezing House's hand. "We'll just take it one step at a time. Regardless, this is all Candice's fault, not yours. If they let her go on the count of you, we are leaving the country after your probation is up."

"Okay." House hmmphed. "Seems to be the word of the day."

"Just all of you relax." Cuddy said. "The main thing is that you heal. And that its over. Jenna you will be able to go home with your family when you are released, but still under police supervision because of the hit man still being out on the loose."

"I'm out of witness protection!?" Jenna asked.

Cuddy nodded. "The officer told me today."

"YES!" Jenna shouted, but then a flash of pain went through her head.

"OUCH!" She yelped falling backwards on her bed, a hand to her forehead. "That was dumb."

"Very." House said clearing his ears.

"I'll be back to check up on you in a few hours." Cuddy said happily and left the room.

"I guess is the last time I will be rooming with you guys." Jenna said tiredly.

"Can't say I'm not glad it's over." James said. "As wonderful as it was having you with us Jenna, you need to go back out there and live. You have so much going for you."

"And here he goes playing therapist." House said. "I'll just be glad when I can walk around the loft sans pants!"

Jenna and James decided that now was a good time to take a nap.

* * *

They awoke to dinner arriving and House immersed in the television. After their meal everyone chatted and after receiving their evening check-ups, bathroom needs (with Jenna's curtain closed of course) James and Jenna were once again dozing off. House however, stayed awake. Something on his mind, or rather somethings.

Then at midnight.

"AMBLYOPIA!" He yelled suddenly causing Jenna and James to jump out of their wits from sleep.

"House, what the-"

"Amblyopia!" He said again. "That's why she couldn't kill us!"

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked from her side of the room.

"Candy Cane had her gun pointed directly at James and I." He said. "And I mean pointed, right at the head. Kill shots! But when she fired, the gun hit us nowhere near the brain."

"She probably hesitated." Jenna offered up.

"Not likely." House said. "Because her rage was imminent. She wanted us dead, she wanted you to suffer greatly, but amblyopia screwed her plan a little."

"Your saying that Candice didn't kill us because she had lazy eye?" James said. "Not because she just had bad aim."

"This chick was determined to kill." House said. "This wasn't just a crime of passion, this was cold and calculated. She practiced, I am positive, to make sure she could kill. Once she thought she had it down she came after Jenna. But after her first few shots, her eyes went, she probably blurred and had a headache which is why she didn't continue. Just made sure to cover it up."

"But wouldn't she have it treated?" Jenna asked.

"She had contacts, I saw, but her's was bad enough that she probably needs surgery." House answered. "Besides, you think gold digger mama was worried about her daughter's eyes that she thought glasses were not going to help?"

"Family was probably more concerned with her mental state." James said. "She had mentioned to you that she was seeing doctors for her behavior.

"Why is this on your mind now?" Jenna asked.

"Why not?"

"Should have known." Jenna said curling back up in bed.

"Could be something you could present at trial." James answered with a yawn.

"Maybe."

"Good night House."

"Good night Wilson."

A few minutes later-

"Hey you know-"

"HOUSE GO TO SLEEP!" James and Jenna both yelled.


End file.
